


Star Wars The Secrets of the Past

by Feclin



Series: Star Wars [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Ghosts, Jungle, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Abuse, Star wars seven doesn't exist, Stars wars spoilers, Timothy Zahn's books spoilers, Violence, War, past trama, spoilers for heir to the empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feclin/pseuds/Feclin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been thirteen years since the Yion Temple reopened it’s doors to the Jedi order, sharing the Temple with the Grey Jedi, the sound of young Padawans fills the halls once more on all four of it’s once lost floors.</p><p>	The only door that is forbidden to these Padawan’s is the Sith Library, only accessible to Jedi Master’s its doors remained locked to Jedi and Grey Jedi Padawans alike, though tales of a ghost and whispers from within keep the children from trying to open it’s doors.</p><p>	Teris and Jeru, young Grey Jedi Padawans, have spent their entire lives in the Temple, exploring and searching for the ghosts they were warned about, still banned from the Sith Library, they watch its doors carefully, feeling as if they are being watched as well…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch. 1 Age Fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> I....I know the plot I swear. I swear. I have everything under control.

“MOM!” a young girl screamed as she ran down a hall, her light brown hair was braided around her head, and bright violet eyes flashed in the light. She wore tight fitting clothes that looked like leafs and branches from different trees.

A young boy ran around the corner after her, his light blond hair a mess on his head and violet eyes narrowed in concentration. He wore the same thing as the girl, each of them were barefoot. 

She squealed as she was suddenly pulled back by an invisible force. The boy grabbed her and spun her around. “I got you Tvi!” he laughed.

She giggled. “Ivt put me down!”

He set her down and ran his hand through his hair. “I can’t believe you tried to squeal to mom Teris.”

She rolled her eyes. “You tell on me to dad all the time Jeru.” she smoothed out the wrinkles in her clothes. “Where do you think mom and dad are anyway?”

Jeru shrugged. “I don’t know. Hey, where are we right now?” he looked around the hall. “I don’t remember how many stairs I chased you up.”

She sighed. “We’re on the second floor.”

Jeru grinned. “Wanna go see if the library’s unlocked?” he started walking backwards. “Come on, it’ll be fun. Just like when we were kids.” 

Teris put a hand on her hip. “Really Jeru? We’re not five anymore.” she walked past him. “We know it’s just the Holocrons.” she glanced back at him. “Of course, we  _ are _ right next to it.” she grinned and ran down the hall.

Jeru ran after her, both of them light enough on their feet that neither made a sound as they ran. Teris reached the door first. She skid to a stop and stared at the door. Jeru stopped next to her. He looked at her. “You going to open it?”

She looked at him. “I dare you to.”

He rolled his eyes. “We aren’t five anymore Tvi.” 

Whispers came through the door and they both looked at each other nervously. Teris stepped closer to the door and put her hand on the button to open the door. 

“What are you doing?” They both jumped and turned. A young boy stood behind them, he looked around eight and had dark brown hair with brown eyes. He wore young Padawan robes. 

Teris smiled. “Hey Jacen. How is your training coming?”

His eyes narrowed slightly. “Are you trying to get into the Sith Library?”

Jeru walked over to him and messed up his hair. “Relax Solo, we aren’t doing anything wrong. Door’s locked anyway.”

They all jumped as the door opened and a man stepped out, he had light brown hair with bright violet eyes and wore the same as Teris and her brother. He paused when he noticed them. “My twins, one of Hans twins. Why are you all out here?” he was holding a softly red glowing triangle.

Teris smiled. “Dad!” Teris ran to him and hugged him, nearly knocking the object from his hands. Teris had been always been closer to her father, exploring the jungle with him and normally calling to him when she needed something.

Temis smiled and patted her head. “Sorry I can’t hug you back, Sith holocron in my hand.” she stepped back and looked at it with wide eyes. He smiled. “Guess who this is for?”

She bit her lip. “Mom?”

He shook his head. “You and your brother. You’ve learned a lot, it's time to step up your training.”

Jeru grinned. “You are amazing! Where is mom? Can we start training right now? Are we training on the third or second floor? Do we get to watch more-”

Temis interrupted and his voice echoed through their minds. ‘Take a deep breath, training is tonight after dinner, your mother is setting up for training on the third floor, and we’ll stick with this one for now.’ he looked at the young boy. “Jacen, where were you headed?”

Jacen glanced behind him. “I was putting away some parts I found, one of the droids must have moved them. I was on my way back to my room sir.”

Temis nodded. “Hurry on young Padawan.” he watched Jacen run off and looked at his kids. “I have to go. You guys should go hang with your uncle or something. Maybe bug the younger kids.” he turned and hit a button on the Sith Library door. Turning back he grinned at them. “Or maybe I could drop this off with your mom and you guys could hide?”

Teris grinned. “You’ll never catch us.” she looked almost exactly like her father when she grinned.

Jeru shifted his weight slightly. “Maybe you should work with mom to help train us. You’ve been ignoring your duties a lot lately.”

Temis stared at him. “You sound like your mom.” he wrinkled his nose. “But you’re right. Party pooper.” he ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead.

Jeru stepped away and wiped at his forehead. “Dad! Yuck.” he waved his hand. “I’m going to find something to eat. That was disgusting.” he walked off.

Temis looked at Teris. “When did he grow up? You’re still my little girl, right?”

Teris rolled her eyes. “Yes dad. I’m kind of hungry though, so if you don’t mind?”

He sighed. “Fine, go. I’ll go set up with your mother. You better be ready for this.” he looked at the Sith Holocron in his hand. “These are dangerous.”

She smiled at him. “Have fun dad.” she skipped off down the hall. 

She had to go up to the first floor to get to the meal room. She found a young girl in the main hall, talking to an older woman. The young girl had dark brown hair with matching eyes and wore something similar to Jacen, she looked around his age as well.

The older woman had lovely flame red hair with emerald green eyes, her skin was fair and freckled and she wore all black.  She was talking the young girl, holding a stick in her hands. 

Teris walked over and bowed her head. “Master Jade, Jaina. I was on my way to the meal room. Would you like to join me?”

Master Jade shook her head. “Jaina and I are training right now. Though thank you for the invitation.”

Teris smiled. “I hope the Force is with you both.” she nodded to both of them before heading on her way.

Teris found her brother speaking with a young boy who looked around six, he had dark brown hair with ice blue eyes. Jeru was holding a piece of bread just above the young boys head.

“Jeru what are you doing?” Teris put a hand on her hip.

Jeru looked at her. “What? It’s my bread.” he took a bite out of it and the younger boy rolled his eyes. 

Teris looked at the younger boy. “Are you hungry Anakin?”

He shook his head. “No thank you Miss Teris.” he looked at Jeru. “Thank you for answering my question.” he bowed his head and walked off.

Jeru grinned and looked at Teris. “See Tvi, I can be nice sometimes.” he took another bite from his bread. 

Teris hummed and grabbed a piece from the basket on the table. “What could a Jedi padawan possibly want from you?”

He shrugged. “He wanted to know where Ben was. Told him last time I saw him he was with his dad. Which, I have no idea where that is now.”

Teris giggled and tore at her bread. “I haven’t seen any of the Masters today besides dad and Master Jade.”

Jeru hummed. “I think Master Leia and her husband are coming by today to see their kids. I heard there's some trouble stirring near the Core planets. They might need Jedi.” he smiled.

His sister rolled her eyes. “You and I aren’t Jedi. Besides, we can’t leave the planet yet. Remember when we went to go get our crystals?”

Jeru wrinkled his nose. They had gotten sick, just like any Yion would if they left the planet to early. “I’m just glad mom had grabbed the plant for us. Dad said we didn’t get as sick as him, but I still didn’t feel very well for the next couple days.”

They both stood up taller as a man walked into the room. He had blond hair with blue eyes, and wore Jedi robes. He was speaking with a young boy, though paused when he noticed them. “Young Padawans.”

Both Jeru and Teris bowed their heads. “Master Skywalker.” they said together.

The boy, who looked around seven, had flame red hair with sky blue eyes that matched the man's. His skin was fair and freckled. He smiled. “Jeru, Teris.”

Jeru grinned. “Hey Ben, Anakin was looking for you.”

Ben looked at Master Skywalker. “Can I go find him dad?”

Master Skywalker nodded. “Of course. Though grab some bread before you go, I know you haven’t eaten yet. And your mother won’t be happy about that.”

Ben nodded. “Of course father.” he grabbed a piece of bread and took off running.

Jeru moved closer to Master Skywalker. “So...I’ve been hearing rumors from some of the Yion about trouble near the Core planets.”

Master Skywalker looked at him. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Jeru rolled his eyes. “Oh come on. My sister and I are old enough to know what’s going on. When do Master Leia and Mr. Solo ever come back from Coruscant so quickly? Are they coming for Jedi?”

Master Skywalker sighed. “Even if the Galaxy needed Jedi, you and your sister would not be a part of it. Not only are you both too young, but neither of you are Jedi.”

Teris crossed her arms. “We might be Grey Jedi, however at least  _ our _ Order has never been destroyed.” she huffed and walked off.

Jeru and Master Skywalker watched her march off. Jeru bowed his head. “I am sorry for my twins outburst. I should go speak with her.” he kept his head bowed as he left the room before chasing after his sister.

He found her down the hall. “What did you do that for?”

She smiled and waved an access card in front of her brother. “Want to go check out the news logs?” Most news logs from the Core planets were kept out in a building built near the ships. The kids weren’t allowed to access it.

Jeru grinned. “You are a genious. Come on.” he grabbed her arm and she laughed when he started dragging her.

They made it to the front of the Temple before they ran into a man with short brown hair and green eyes. “Whoa, you guys seem like you’re in a hurry. What’s chasing you?”

Jeru bowed his head. “Good evening Master Dar. How have you been?”

Master Dar smiled. “Busy, nice avoiding my question. Teris?”

She smiled. “We were just having fun. Father said we get to start on the Sith holocrons.”

Master Dar chuckled. “Ah, that sounds fun. Well soak up the sunshine while you can. Listening to those things is depressing and frankly I don’t understand the temptation. Maybe one of you will.” he nudged Jeru and headed into the Temple.

Jeru looked at his sister. “Did Master Dar just say that one of us might turn Sith?”

Teris shook her head. “He was joking. He knows how the Yion feel about Sith. I mean, dad really doesn’t like talking about them.”

Jeru rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess that happens when your hero becomes a Sith.” he glanced at the Temple. “We should hurry. We need to get out there before anyone notices the access card is missing.”

Teris agreed with him and they both quickly moved through the jungle. They were swift as they ran through the trees, avoiding the larger animals with the ease and skill that came to all Yion.

The landing pad had changed in the years since the Jedi came back to the Temple. It could now fit five ships comfortably, and had three large pads for the ships to land on. A large control room had been built near the landing pads, to keep track of the ships coming in and out, and to recieve news.

The control room usually had a Yion inside of it, looking through the logs, keeping track of ships, and waiting in case an incoming transmissions needed to be answered. Sometimes a Jedi would have this job, at others a Grey Jedi.

Teris grabbed her twin before they could be spotted. “Master Leia is already here.” She nodded to the ship on the center platform.

Jeru hummed and looked at the building. “She’s inside, talking to the Yion. Maybe he’ll walk her to the Temple and we can make a run for it.”

Teris slipped from her perch in the tree and landed lightly on the ground. “We’ll have to be quick. We’ll have an hour, maybe and hour and a half, at the most before he gets back. We should probably work on the assumption we’ll only have an hour.”

The door to the control room opened and two women walked out. One of them had brown hair, that she had twisted in a bun on the back of her head, with blue eyes. She wore black pants with a blue shirt, the symbol of the New Republic on her right shoulder.

The other woman was a Yion, with short black hair and bright copper eyes. She wore traditional Yion clothes, though the symbol of the New Republic was sewn onto the shoulder. 

They were both talking, and the Yion laughed slightly at something the woman had said. They both started walking away from the control room. The door clicking and locking shut behind them.

Teris and Jeru waited until they were out of sight before darting from the trees. Teris quickly swiped the access card and they both grinned when they door unlocked.

“Now when did you two become old enough for one of those?” They both froze as a male voice came from behind them.

They both turned slowly and Jeru sighed and looked away. The man behind them looked older, and had brown hair with a few streaks of gray. His brown eyes were filled with slight amusement as he smirked at them. “Well?”

Teris held out the access card. “It’s Master Luke’s. I stole it. My twin had nothing to do with it. I am sorry General Solo.”

The man took the access card from them. He looked it over. “Well. I caught you guys in time. So I guess, aside from stealing, you did nothing wrong. Why don’t you guys scram and we’ll keep this our little secret? But if you do it again, I’ll have to tell your parents.”

Jeru bit his lip. “General Solo...we’ve heard rumors of conflict near the Core planets. We heard that’s why you and Master Leia are here, you need Jedi.”

General Solo sighed. “Listen, you guys are too young to be hearing those kinds of things. Focus on your training. Yes, there has been some trouble, but it's just some of the last Imperial Hutt-spawn that we can handle. We’re here for Jedi, yes, but only because some people want proof that the Jedi really are back.”

Jeru wrinkled his nose. “That doesn’t sound as fun as I thought it would. But I am glad that we have nothing to worry about.”

Teris shook her head. “No way. I want adventure like mom got to go on. And dad when he finally got to leave. I want to see other planets and worlds. I want to be a smuggler like mom and Master Dar.”

General Solo chuckled. “That life ain’t all it’s cracked up to be. Take it from an old smuggler.” He rubbed the top of her head. “Now, would you please show me to my children? I have missed both of them.”

Jeru nodded. “Of course.” He started walking with General Solo.

Teris stared at the now locked door of the control room. She wanted in that room. She wanted to know what the rest of the world was up to. Why couldn’t they know everything going on in the outside world? Why were her parents so protective of them?

Her head tilted slightly as she heard whispering. She recognized it as the same whispers that came from the Sith Library. But...why could she hear them out here? She shook her head and chased after her brother. 


	2. Ch. 2 Age 16

Teris yawned as she trudged into the main hall. A large table was set in the center. She had stayed up all night with a Sith holocron her dad had given her, and had been excited to sleep the day away. However her mother had other plans.

Lunch, with all the Masters and their children. She didn’t understand it. She didn’t want to understand it. She just wanted to sleep. She saw all the Masters every day, and their kids. So what was so important about lunch?

She dropped into a chair and yawned again. Her brother dropped next to her. He had a holocron in his hands and was messing with it. “I can’t sleep after listening to those things.” He whispered.

Teris hummed. “What sleep? Mine didn’t end until an hour before we were supposed to wake up. I’ve gotten an hour and a half of sleep.”

He looked concerned. “You need sleep Tvi.”

She put her head on his shoulder. “Thank you for volunteering Ivt.” 

He chuckled. “Didn’t.” He didn’t make her move.

Temis walked into the room. He smiled at his children. “Hey, what has your mother said about holocrons at the table?”

Jeru smiled. “Had to listen to a Sith holocron last night. Can’t sleep after listening to them unless I listen to one of these after.”

Temis yawned. “Yeah, I get that. I don’t really listen to them much anymore. I try to avoid that whole area. Your mother will spend hours in there though. I think she’s trying to prove a point.” He rolled his eyes and sat down. “Teris not sleep?”

Teris hummed. “Not very long. The holocron didn’t end until an hour before wake up.”

Temis flinched slightly. “Ouch.”

A woman walked into the room, with long blond hair and blue eyes. She was chewing on her sleeve as she read a data pad. 

Temis grinned. “Mara, your sleeve is fraying.”

She glanced up. “Oh...I thought I was early.” She looked around the room. “Oh…I am.” She looked at Jeru. “No holocrons at the table.”

Temis shook his head. “He’s going to listen to it after. Him and his sister are going to sleep today. The Sith holocrons are wearing them down.”

Mara watched him for a moment before she nodded. “If you say so.” She walked over to the table and sat down. “Teris, I know you are tired, however please stay awake for this. It’s important.”

Teris sat up just in time to see her father glance away guiltily. “What’s going on?”

Temis smiled. “Your mother and I just have a lot to talk about with the other Masters and it involves you kids. It’s nothing really big.”

Jeru wrinkled his nose. “Why don’t I believe you?”

Master Skywalker walked in with Master Jade and their son Ben. Master Skywalker smiled as he saw them. “I see training has been rough.”

Temis smiled. “Yeah, I’ve given them the day off. How’s Ben’s training coming?”

Master Jade smiled. “He’s doing wonderful.” They sat down at the table.

Teris yawned and looked at her brother. “My room or your room?”

He smiled. “Your room is bigger.”

Master Leia and her husband came into the room with their three children. The masters all started talking while the kids had their own conversations. Teris and Jeru were mostly left alone, because they were both nearly sleeping in their seats.

Mara suddenly nudged her husband. He sighed and closed his eyes. “Luke...Leia...I think it’s time we tell the kids why they are here.” All the kids went silent.

Jeru nudged his sister awake and she sat up when she noticed how nervous he looked. She must have missed something when she fell asleep.

Master Skywalker looked at his sister before he sighed. “Han and Leia know more about it, though...since we’re…” he trailed off.

Temis huffed. “You can say it. You’re leaving.” the kids gasped at his harsh tone. 

Mara sighed. “Temis...the Yion who have been trained as Jedi are staying. And you know how important this is right now.”

He growled. “That’s what they did last time.” he lowered his eyes. “At least this time I can make you come back.”

Teris gasped. “What? What do you mean by that?”

Master Jade looked at the young girl. “Your father will be coming with us to represent the Grey Jedi. Your mother will be staying here, a few of the Grey Jedi Yion will be coming along as well.”

Teris shook her head. “No, no. You can’t.”

Jeru looked at his dad. “Why?”

General Han Solo cleared his throat. “Some Imperials haven’t given up yet. They’re attacking planets, trying to take them back under Imperial control. We’re moving Jedi back to the Capital and need people to realize the Grey Jedi are with us to.”

Teris looked at Temis. “You can’t daddy. You can’t go.”

He slid down in his seat. “Teris...I...you still have a year before you and your brother can leave. And you still have your training. Your mother is better at that than I am. And…” he glanced around the room. “I…”

Teris knew. Her father wanted out. He always spoke of how trapped he felt inside of the Temple. How he dreamed to have the adventures that their mother had when she was their age. But she didn’t want her dad to go.

Jeru huffed. “Why can’t we just join you once we come of age?”

Mara sighed. “Because your father will be helping General Solo with the war effort, and I do not want you around so much hate so young.”

Teris looked at the others. “Will their kids be going?”

Master Skywalker sighed. “Yes, we shall be taking our children. However they shall be staying in the Jedi Temple, no where near the war.”

Jeru pushed out his chair. “I’m not hungry.” he stood to leave. 

Temis shook his head. “Sit Jeru.” he waited for his son to sit. “I know you’re unhappy. But this should be over in a few months. Maybe a year.” he smiled. “You can can handle a year without me, right? And I can call, visit if I can.”

Teris was angry. She didn’t want her dad to leave. Not without them. It wasn’t fair. She knew they were keeping something secret. Something they didn’t want the kids to know. She just wanted the truth. She was old enough to be told that much.

Jeru suddenly took his sisters Sith Holocron. He pushed it over to their mother. “Teris and I are very tired. May we go sleep?”

Temis slid down in his seat. “Of course. I won’t be leaving for a few more days. Why don’t you take those off and we’ll spend them together?”

Teris stood. “We should train as much as possible.” she grabbed her brothers hand and they walked out of the room.

The rest of the children were excused and the Masters all looked at each other. Mara was staring at the Sith Holocron. “Teris is angry.”

Temis sighed. “She has every right to be. I’m leaving her here. Stuck and unable to leave.” he stabbed at his food. “How bad is it?”

Han Solo sighed. “They have five planets already. People are starting to think the New Republic can’t protect them.” 

Temis hummed. “Then the Jedi will plan and be the figure heads and the Grey Jedi will be your warriors.”

Leia shook her head. “We had no intention-”

Temis gave her a quick smile. “Take it from an old Jedi. You don’t want them near any anger or hate. War breeds that kind of stuff. I’m actually really impressed Luke didn’t turn. I’m offering the services of the Grey Jedi. We’re allowed to be violent.”

Mara glanced at him. “Will you be fighting?”

Temis hummed. “I do miss killing stormtroopers.” he shrugged. “I’ll ask them to surrender first this time, if that helps.”

Mara-Jade shook her head. “I’ve seen the few tapes the rebellion had of you. You never really...fought.”

Temis smiled. “The Force is a powerful weapon. Especially on the weak willed.” his eyes darted towards one of the halls and he hesitated. “I know the kids are training, but limit them on the Sith stuff. Mehgahn is still here.”

Caspi walked into the room. “Ah, Mara Dar wants to speak with you, since you said he couldn’t go.”

Mara sighed. “I guess I have to go coddle him as well as my children.” she stood and kissed Temis’s cheek before heading out.

Temis looked at Caspi. “Do you want to come with me?”

Caspi jumped. Even after all these years, he was still a little skittish around Temis. “Where are you going?”

Luke cleared his throat. “Coruscant first. Then wherever the war needs him.”

Temis smiled. “It would show unity. A Jedi and Grey Jedi fighting together. Besides, I know you can handle yourself.”

Caspi nodded. “Alright. I can work with you. It ah...it won’t be like old times, will it?”

Temis winked. “Relax. I’m a Grey Jedi now. All that Sith stuff is behind me. Mostly.” he shrugged and stood. “I need to start packing. You guys should get ready as well. Three days right?”

Leia sighed. “Yes.” she watched him and Caspi leave. “I hate when he jokes about what he used to be.”

Luke looked at her. “He still hasn’t told his children yet.”

Mara-Jade shook her head. “The fact he used to be a Sith is not something that he should keep from them. It could hurt them more that help.”

Han sighed. “Try telling him that. It’s a part of himself he’d rather forget. Even if he brings it up, he never does it around his wife or kids.”

Luke took a deep breath. “You can’t forget your past. No matter how hard you try.”


	3. Ch. 3

Mara found her children in the dueling room on the third floor. Teris had a cyan colored lightsaber. Her brother had a sea green. They weren’t doing much, just practicing with their double blades. 

She watched them for a moment before she sighed. “Teris. Jeru. I know you’re both upset, however war...battle...these things cause problems. Difficulties. Your father and I hid from the war for most of it. We don’t want to hide this time.”

Teris looked at her mother. “But you joined the rebellion. You fought stormtroopers and smuggled people. Dad said he got to travel around the Galaxy. We don’t want to be stuck here.”

Jeru lowered his eyes and ignited his lightsaber. He hooked it to his belt. “It’s only for a year. And a Grey Jedi has to go. Who better than dad? Mom always gets to go to Coruscant with the Jedi.”

Teris shook her head. “But mom is always gone for three months at the most. And she isn’t going to fight.”

Mara sighed as they argued. Her twins always fought over leaving the planet. Teris was so much like Temis when he was younger. All she wanted to do was explore the Galaxy. Jeru was more patient. Though, he was much more interested in politics than Mara would like. 

Temis stepped through the door. He smiled. “Hey, I was wondering if I could borrow your mom for a minute, and then take you guys out on a run.” 

Teris huffed. “We’re training.”

Jeru looked at her. “Tvi...he’s leaving soon. We shouldn’t push him away while we still have him. He’s going off to fight. What if he doesn’t come back?”

Mara saw Temis flinch. He rubbed his chest. “I  _ will _ come back. Nothing could keep me away from you two. Mara?”

Mara nodded and followed him from the room. He led her down the hall and stopped before they reached the main chamber. “I want your honest opinion. I don’t want to tell the kids still. But, if you think I should...Mara I don’t want to leave them alone in a place where Mehgahn still lives.”

Mara took a deep breath. Temis had done everything in his power to keep the kids from finding out about his past. “You know I think you should tell them. However, I do not think you should tell them right before you leave for a year. I’ll watch them. I can handle Mehgahn.”

He took a deep breath. “I’ll tell them about Croata when I get back. I...Mara I don’t know if I can kill anyone as...me.” he shivered. “Croata was the Sith.”

Mara shook her head. “Temis, you said yourself that Croata wasn’t created until Vader tortured you. I’m not saying you are Sith. I’m saying that you can handle yourself. I saw the videos.”

He took a deep breath. “You’re right. I just have to focus.” he looked back at the door. “I don’t want to leave them.”

Mara nudged him. “Hey, you’ve said yourself. This planet drags you back.”

He groaned and hugged her, holding her to his chest. “That’s a cruel joke.” he kissed her. “Do they hate me?”

She shook her head. “Teris just doesn’t understand. And I think Jeru knows we’re keeping something from them.”

He stepped away and nodded. “I can handle that.” he walked back to the room. 

Teris and Jeru had gone back to dueling. He watched them for a moment before he ignited his lightsaber and jumped between them. They both jumped back and he grinned. “Come on. Let’s see if you can both take me.”

Teris rolled her eyes. “Dad, we’re training.”

Jeru smiled. “Yeah, and he’s helping us.”

Jeru quickly started sparring with their father. Teris watched for a moment before she rolled her eyes and joined them. Temis was very easily kept up with both of them. His violet blade spinning through the air.

Jeru jumped behind him, trying to catch him off guard. Temis spun and disconnected his blades, blocking Jeru and Teris.

Teris stopped. “Okay,  _ that _ was cool. I want mine to do that.”

Temis smiled and turned off both blades. He hooked them to his belt. “I can make some modifications before I leave. Maybe you guys can finally beat me once I get back?” he chuckled.

Jeru rolled his eyes. “We’ll train every day.” he nudged his twin. “Maybe Master Caspi can help us.”

Teris huffed. “He was working on teaching us how to see like he does. But how is that useful in a fight? We have the vibrations.”

Temis smiled. “It’s very useful. I use it all the time. Sometimes, too much is going on for the vibrations to make much sense. If you’re on a planet that has a lot of life, like ours, and aren’t used to it, the vibrations are practically useless.”

Teris had to admit that her father had a point. Jeru stretched his arms above his head, yawning. “Can we help with our lightsabers?”

Temis smiled. “First go take a nap or something. You both look exhausted.”

Teris shook her head. “I don’t want to miss any time with you.”

Temis hesitated, looking at both of his children. Doubt started to fill him. He was leaving them for a  _ year _ . To go fight in a  _ war _ . He could die. Something could happen to them. What if one of them got hurt?

Jeru and Teris gasped as Temis suddenly grabbed both of them, hugging them tightly. “Etch Tvw.” he mumbled.

Teris and Jeru both rolled their eyes but hugged him back. “Etch Tvw.” they both whispered back.

The door opened and Dar slipped into the room. He cleared his throat. “Not to interrupt or anything, but this is a major training room, and a few of the Padawans are wondering if they can use it yet.”

Temis growled slightly and pulled away from his children. He looked at Dar. “There are other training rooms that they can use.”

Dar looked around the very large empty room. “Or, they could use this one? Like, with you? Because it’s big enough to train almost this year's entire class together?”

Temis grumbled and looked at his kids. “Want to go help me with your lightsabers?” they both squealed and ran from the room. “Hey wait for-oh never mind.” he chuckled and shook his head.

Dar rocked back on his heels. “So...nice weather.” 

Temis stared at him. He knew he’d killed Dar, or tried to, and Dar never really seemed to talk about it. Or even mind it. He’d tried talking to him about it. But Dar always laughed and mentioned something about the Miraluka before walking off.

“I should go after them.” he didn’t move.

Dar raised an eyebrow. “You’re free to.”

Temis narrowed his eyes before he huffed and marched past him. Dar grabbed his arm. “Hey...be careful out there okay?” he wasn’t looking at him. “Mara is my best friend, and it would destroy her if you didn’t come back or got hurt.”

Temis remembered seeing Dar kissing Mara. Best friends. Right. “I probably won’t be needed much. I mean, once they realize they’re up against Jedi they should back off.”

Dar shook his head. “Have you heard who’s leading them now?” Temis shook his head. He hadn’t. “Ask Luke.” he shivered. “I don’t even want to think about him.” he smiled. “Now, hurry back to your kids.”

Temis watched him for a moment before he shook his head and went after his children.

Mara was helping Caspi pack. She liked being around the young Jedi. He was calm, and they didn’t need to talk much while together. Caspi folded one of his robes. “Temis is going to come back.” he said suddenly.

She looked at him. “Of course he is.”

He sighed. “I know you’re worried. But he will come back. He’s already died once, he won’t leave you again. Not like this.”

Mara bit her lip. “I just...I’m worried Caspi. The last time Temis was off planet for longer than a few months he was…” she trailed off. “He’s going to war Caspi.  _ War _ . You both are going to fight and to kill and I...I’m scared.”

Caspi smiled and set down the book he’d had in his hand. He put a hand on her arm. “We will be fine. Temis is very strong with the Force and I have learned much in my time here.”

She smiled. “Thank you Caspi. That helps.” she glanced around his room. “You know, I’m surprised you agreed to go with him.”

Caspi chuckled. “I can’t be afraid of him forever. This will be good for us. We don’t get a lot of alone time together with him training your children and me helping Master Luke with the other Jedi.” he shrugged. “He and I...we went through a lot.”

Mara looked at him. “I’ll say.”

There was a knock at the door before it slid open. C7-B4 stepped into the room. “Ah, Master Caspi, I was just coming to see if you needed any help with packing.”

Caspi smiled. “Thank you C7. Mara has been helping me, though we welcome your help. I am going to be gone for some time.” he paused and looked around the room. “I haven’t left since I came here.” he whispered.

Mara knew that had been his choice. He hadn’t wanted to leave. Always making some kind of excuse. “You still don’t have to leave if you do not want to.”

Caspi shook his head. “I think it’s time.”

C7-B4 started walking around the room, picking up random things and bringing them to Caspi. He’d get flustered every time he realized Caspi couldn’t actually see what he was holding. Caspi would giggle every time.

The door opened and Dar leaned against the frame. “Your kids finally asked for the split saber. Thought you guys showed them?”

Mara shook her head. “We don’t really train with them very often. Only when we’re battle training.”

Dar shrugged. “Hey, Naroo, could I talk to you for a minute?”

Caspi paused before he nodded. “Sure.”

Mara watched them walk out of the room. She knew that Dar had known Caspi’s father, and they had gotten very close since Dar moved here. Dar became very protective of Caspi, and Mara noticed him watching Caspi with a sad look on his face sometimes.

Dar tightened his belt as they walked, his lightsaber shifted. Dar didn’t wear the normal robes, he had a pair that he’d kept since he was a kid, but he wouldn’t show anyone and said he’d only wear them for very special occasions.

Caspi walked next to him, messing with his hands. He wore his robes around the Temple, though would change if he was going to the village for the day. He didn’t want to ruin his robes. “Where are we going?”

Dar looked at him and smirked. “Surprise. And don’t worry about your robes, we’re going through the jungle, but we’re not going to the village.”

Caspi wrinkled his nose. What else was there? The landing pad, but that was about it. “I thought you wanted to talk.”

Dar smiled. “All in good time my friend.” he nudged him. “You worried about going off to fight in the war?”

Caspi shrugged. “It’s not really a war. They are just getting rid of the last of the Imperial forces. It should be easy and quick.”

Dar rolled his eyes. “Guess you haven’t heard of who you’re fighting either.” they left the Temple and Dar grabbed Caspi’s sleeve.

Caspi noticed that Dar did that every time they went through the jungle. “Why do you grab my sleeve?”

Dar flushed. “Um...I used to do this for your dad. When we were in new places, or crowded places.”

Caspi smiled. “Thank you.” he let Dar lead him through the jungle.

Dar stopped at the landing pad. “So ah...I wanted to give you something, before you left. I’ve wanted to give it to you for awhile but...it’s been hard to give up.” he took a deep breath. “Actually I’m giving you two somethings, but this second one isn’t that hard to hand over.” he chuckled.

Caspi looked at him, his head tilted. “What do you want to give me?”

Dar nodded. “Right. I should give it to you now.” he didn’t move. “I’m going to do it. Just...why don’t you come on my ship?” he quickly headed into his ship.

Caspi let out a huff of air and chuckled before he followed. Dar was waiting for him, a box in his hands. It was a small box, and Caspi could see a gentle yellow color coming from the box. 

Dar held it out. “It was all I could save. I don’t even have mine anymore.”

Caspi took the box and slowly opened it. He reached in and gasped as he touched the crystal, emotions filling his mind. His father’s lightsaber crystal. Tears filled his eyes. “How did you…?”

Dar smiled. “When we were captured, we had our lightsabers. As the slave ship was pulling us in I quickly took them both apart, because I knew we’d sell for more as Jedi. I hid the parts all over the ship, in case I could make it back. I gave your father my crystal, and I held onto his. I think he would want you to have it.”

Caspi tightened his grip on it. “This is all you have left of him…”

Dar shook his head. “Nah, now I got you.” he waved his hand. “Also, you are taking this ship.” Caspi froze. “She’s not as fast as the Falcon, but she can hold her own in a fight. His ship was made for speed, I made mine into a tank.”

Caspi shook his head. “This is your smuggling ship though. I can’t take this from you.”

Dar smiled. “I just want you and Temis safe so you can come home. This ship will keep you safe. Old Naroo will watch over you.”

Caspi huffed. “I still will never get over the fact you used my last name to name you ship.”

Dar chuckled. “It was your dad's name first. Now I’ve made some adjustments so that you can fly her. So why don’t you and I start your training? I have three days to make you into a decent pilot.”

Caspi flushed. “I...I can’t fly.”

Dar laughed and hit his shoulder. “Not yet.”


	4. Ch. 4

They were leaving. Everything was on the ships, the Jedi were ready and waiting. Everything was green lighted to go. Except no one could find Temis. He had disappeared that morning after claiming he’d forgotten something.

Mara had them tearing apart the Temple looking for him. She’d sent a few Yioian padawans to search the village, and a few Yioian Grey Jedi to search the jungle. She was on her way to look through the Sith Library.

It was the last place anyone wanted to look, which meant no one had searched it yet. She stopped outside of the door before she took a deep breath and pushed it open.

Temis was sitting on his knees in the center of the room. His lightsaber in his lap and his head bowed.

Mara walked over to him. “Temis?”

He let out a sigh. “What if he really isn’t dead?” he whispered. “What if I go out there and I turn back into him and this time I don’t come back?”

Mara knelt next to him and put a hand on his arm. “He’s gone Temis. Croata is gone and he is never coming back. You killed him. And, even if by some chance he did come back, I know you would never leave me.”

He looked at her. “I’m frightened.”

She smiled. “You’re allowed to be.”

He laughed. “Mara I...I’m sorry I worried all of you.” he looked at his lightsaber. ‘I’m sorry I worry over little things like this.’

She shook her head. “Croata was not a little thing Temis. You are allowed to worry about him coming back. And I’m here to tell you that you don’t have to worry.”

Temis took a deep breath through his nose. “How late am I?”

Mara stood. “I have people going through the village and jungle looking for you.”

He flinched slightly. “Whoops.” he ran his hand through his hair and stood. “I guess I should go say goodbye to the kids. I really wish I could take them with me.”

Mara hugged him. “It’s only a year. We can make it a year.”

He hugged her back tightly. “Maybe you can, but I can’t.”

“Dad?” Mara and Temis stepped away from each other and turned. Teris was standing at the doorway. She looked nervous, and kept glancing at the Sith Holocrons.

Temis walked over. “Teris, I was just about to come find you and your brother. I’m going to miss both of you very much.”

Teris shifted her weight. “Can’t we visit? Or maybe you can come home every few months. Please.”

He sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. “Teris...you remind me so much of myself. I couldn’t wait to leave this planet. However, once I left, all I wanted to do was come back home. The Galaxy is wide, and vast and will only be bigger when you finally join it.”

Teris crossed her arms. “Jeru said he heard rumors that the war is worse than we’ve been told.”

Mara walked over. “And where did he hear this?”

Jeru stepped into view. “A few of the Jedi were talking.”

Temis sighed. “Yes, we have been down playing it for you kids.” Mara glared at him. “But that doesn’t mean it's dangerous. The Imperial forces have just taken a few planets, and people are scared. This should be an easy fight. I’ll be home before you know it.”

Jeru shook his head. “How many planets?”

Temis shrugged. “I never read the reports.”

They both looked at their mother and she sighed. “Five at last count. Those are the planets we’re sending your father and the others to. They probably won’t be fighting much. Just talking.”

Teris sighed. “I guess that sounds kind of boring.”

Temis smiled. “Very boring. Which is why I will be calling you every chance I get.” he grabbed both of them and hugged them. “I’ll miss you both. Etch Tvw.”

Teris rolled her eyes. “Etch Tvw dad.”

Jeru smiled. “Etch Tvw.”

“Was anyone going to tell us that you found him?” they turned and saw Han Solo standing in the hall, his arms crossed.

Mara flushed. “Sorry, we started talking with the kids.”

Temis waved his hand. “My fault. I’ve been worried about everything. I decided to meditate on this and lost track of time.”

Han Solo nodded. “Right, whatever you say. Just get to your ship. I’ll go and tell the others you’ve been found.” he turned and walked off.

Temis hummed. “I feel like Leia is going to yell at me about responsibility and all that. Maybe I can sneak past her.”

Mara put a hand on his shoulder. “She’ll find you Temis. Now come on. Caspi is waiting for you.”

Teris shook her head. “I still can’t believe Dar taught him how to fly the ship.”

Jeru rolled his eyes. “I still can’t believe that Caspi  _ learned  _ how to fly the ship.”

Temis smiled. “Caspi is a great student. He learns quickly, and is very intelligent.”

Mara chuckled and Teris bit her lip. “I forgot, didn’t you teach Caspi for a little while dad? Before you became a Grey Jedi?”

Temis stopped walking. He stood, frozen, for a moment, before he shook his head. “Oh yeah. I forgot about that.” he mumbled and started walking again.

Jeru looked at his sister. They were both confused. Teris made a motion with her hand and that was all that needed to be said. Neither understood, and each wanted answers. The twins, years ago, before they could even speak, had made a language all their own.

Most twins had this language, a knowledge of each other that no one else could ever have. Han and Leia’s twins were the same way. They could speak whole conversations with only a glance or a wave of a hand.

Luke was waiting for them at the landing pad. His arms crossed. “We were worried about you.”

Temis rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry. I was meditating. Tried to look into the future. Saw nothing but the headache I’ve started to form.”

Mara looked at him. “You haven’t seen the future since that vision when we were kids.”

He shrugged. “Never tried again. Figured it was worth it.” he turned and looked at his kids. “Both of you be good and listen to your mother. Or I’ll come back on an Imperial ship and scare the shit out of you.” he turned and headed for Dar’s old ship. “Time to go.”

Luke sighed. “Thank you Mara, for staying and watching over the Temple. I know it will be hard being so far from him.”

She shook her head. “It’s fine. We can handle this. Thank you for leaving some Yioian Jedi here, so they can keep training the young.”

He smiled. “We are honored to have them as part of the Order.”

Mara looked at Han Solo’s ship and smiled when she saw Anakin and Ben talking just outside the ship. “It is a shame you must take your children. Though I know it must be very hard to be so far from them. Temis hates leaving the children, and I miss them dearly when I leave.”

Luke nodded. “If we could leave them we would, however Jade has never been to far from Ben, and Leia is getting tired of being so far from her children. We are going to keep them in the Temple on Coruscant. It is finally finished and is ready for Jedi again.”

Teris wondered if the Grey Jedi had a home there, like the Jedi had a home here. Or if he would forget about them the moment they were off planet. She knew a few Grey Jedi would be going with them, but would they only be used as soldiers?

“What of the Grey Jedi?” her twin had been thinking the same thing. “Where will they be during this?”

Mara Jade walked over. She chuckled. “While most of them will be with your father, a few will be staying on Coruscant to show people that the Grey Jedi are no threat. They will stay in the Temple, and go through all the same boring politics as the rest of us Jedi.”

Teris glanced at her mom. “Shouldn’t our father be doing the political stuff?”

Jade nodded. “He’ll be doing some of it, probably most in the beginning. But he’ll be off talking to the other planets more that he’ll be on Coruscant. He’ll be informing the rest of the Galaxy that the Grey Jedi aren’t a threat, and Master Caspi will be there to help him inform people that the Jedi really are back.”

Jeru narrowed his eyes slightly. “What about fighting?”

Mara sighed. “There will only be fighting if there has to be. Now, I know you two probably want to see your father off, but you have to let him  _ leave _ so you can do that.”

The twins jumped as Dar put an arm around each of their shoulders. “Don’t worry. I’m worried to. I just gave a blind kid control of my ship.”

Teris rolled her eyes. “Master Dar, you said so yourself that Master Caspi has become a wonderful flier in the three days you had to train him.”

Luke hesitated slightly. “We should get going. We’ll let Master Temis and Master Caspi head out first. And get a nice  _ big _ head start.” him and his wife went to their ship, herding the children inside with them.

Mara watched the ships start up. She moved between her children and took both of their hands. “They will come back.” she whispered, tightening her grip.

Jeru smiled. “I know mom.”

Teris squeezed her hand. “We know.”

The ships lifted off into the air and both the twins felt their mothers flinch when they flew off and disappeared. Everything was silent as they stared at the empty sky. Even the jungle seemed to sense that this was a moment for silence.

Dar clapped his hands and shouted. “Whoo! Thought they’d never leave. Let’s call up Mazay and we can have a party set up in an hour.” he put his hands on Mara’s shoulders and shook her slightly. “Stop looking like you just sent him off to his death. He can handle himself.”

Mara took a deep breath, the twins were glaring at him. “I know. And Mazay is busy with the New Republic. She won’t come here to just to party. No matter how much she misses you.” she looked at her children. “Would you like to train with the split saber?”

They both nodded and Mara quickly led her children back to the Temple. She would keep them busy enough with lightsaber training, that hopefully they wouldn’t notice she wasn’t showing them as many Sith Holocrons as she had before.

Dar watched them leave before he huffed and trudged his way back to the Temple behind them. He let them go down to the third level, while he himself went to the second. 

Dar was a Grey Jedi. He’d still remembered some of his Jedi training, though had been too emotional to achieve the peace needed to become balanced again. So he’d let Mara train him in her spare time how to be a Grey Jedi. Though most of what he’d learned was self taught.

He would get bored, and go into either the Jedi or Sith Library, pick a random holocron, and listen to it. He was annoyed enough today that he went straight to the Sith Library.

Every holocron was whispering. They seemed agitated, or excited. Dar stood in the center of the room, glancing around at all of them. 

The Force shimmered in front of him and a woman appeared. She wore Sith robes, and had black pixie cut hair with amber eyes. She wore purple makeup, and a head piece stood out against her pale skin. “Grey Jedi.”

Dar shivered. He’d never met Mehgahn, she hadn’t showed herself since Temis tried to kill himself and did kill Croata, but he’d heard stories. “Mehgahn. Get bored with talking to holocrons?”

She only smiled. “Your ignorance is no bother to me today.”

That….that didn’t sound good. “Let me guess, you want to help me throw my party now that Temis is gone?” he chuckled.

“Yes.” her smile grew.

Dar went pale, he stopped laughing. He nervously swallowed. “I knew you were mad at him, but only coming out once he’s-”

“Don’t you hate him?” she interrupted. “He tried to kill you. He tortured the girl that you love. He stole her from you.”

Dar’s hands curled into fists. “She never loved me back.”

Mehgahn tilted her head. “She might have. Once she realized how far gone her Temis was. Or, if you’d been given a chance.”

Dar shook his head. “Nope, she always loved him, and always would. I’m okay with that.” he was. As long as he wasn’t reminded of it.

“But he killed you over her.” she insisted.

He growled slightly. “Don’t you have some storage room to haunt?” he marched over to the holocrons to grab a random one.

“You don’t want that one.” she was suddenly behind him, her voice in his ear. All of the holocrons went silent but one slightly to his left. “You want this one.”

Dar turned quickly. “You know what? Lilahnah is much nicer to talk to.” he headed for the door.

“I could give you the power to make her love you.” she called after him.

Dar paused at the door. “Then it wouldn’t be love.” he headed up to the Jedi Library, ready to forgot the conversation ever happened.

A dark chuckle seemed to echo through the room. Very quietly, seeming to come from each of the holocrons, a dark voice spoke. “His hatred for them, while strong, is not something he will ever act upon.”

Mehgahn shivered and bowed her head. “Yes Master.” she disappeared.


	5. Ch. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a few of you probably noticed, there is a fake language I made for this. I put the translations for the fake language in the Star Wars Extras if you would like to know what everything means.

Temis hated space travel. At least, he hated it when he wasn’t flying. And he hated it even more when a blind boy was flying an old smuggler ship that seemed like it was about to fall apart as they went through space.

Caspi was sitting in the pilot seat, meditating. Neither one of them had said a word to each other since they jumped into hyperspace.

Temis finally sighed. “So ah, how has your training been going?”

Caspi turned his head, glancing at him. “Do you really care about my training?”

Temis walked over and sat in the seat next to him. “Yes. I...I’m glad that you are a Jedi. I’m happy for you. You survived.”

Caspi lowered his head. “You say that as if you didn’t.”

Temis smirked. “Technically I didn’t. I died remember? Also, I’m a Grey Jedi. In some way, I was tainted. I can’t be a Jedi. Not like you. My people worship Jedi.”

Caspi took a deep breath. “Do...do you want to be a Jedi?”

Temis thought for a moment. “I don’t deserve to be one. I hurt my people, and I tainted our Temple. I do not have the right to be a Jedi. Though you...I tried to taint you and I failed. I’m proud of you.”

Caspi flushed slightly before he looked away. “You still frighten me.”

Temis nodded. He’d figured as much. “You have every right to be frightened of me. I tortured your mind and body.” he sighed. ‘I am deeply sorry for the way I treated you.’

Caspi flinched as Temis spoke through the Force. He normally only did it around Mara and his children. “You were...different then. Not Temis.”

Temis looked away. ‘But I  _ was _ Temis. People keep forgetting that. I went Sith before Croata was made. I was already killing people and hurting them before Croata had a voice. Croata was a part of me. I made him to protect me.’

Caspi shifted his weight. “I’ve heard a few things, about...about  _ why _ you went Sith. But...I would like to hear it from you.”

Temis closed his eyes. “I could always hear them.” he whispered. ‘I could always hear their whispers at night. My entire life, they were never silent. Then when the Jedi came, and I learned what they were, I ignored them. Until my master was taken from me. Then I would go down there and sit outside the door, listening, but never going in.’

Caspi could feel Temis’s emotions, the wave of unhappiness and uncomfortableness. “What pushed you over?”

Temis sighed and opened his eyes. ‘Mara left. And when she didn’t come back I assumed she was dead.’ 

Caspi took a deep breath. “You must have loved her very much when you were younger for her death to lead you to the Dark Side.”

Temis smiled. “She kissed me before she left.” he laughed. “Told me I was a moron for not realizing it sooner. Maybe if I had she never would have left.”

Caspi shook his head. “You can’t think like that. It keeps you in the past. You cannot live in the past.”

Temis chuckled. “The past...future...present...what does it all matter?” he shrugged. “I can’t take back what I’ve done. I don’t want to. It made me myself. I’m a father, you’re a Jedi. If I hadn’t taken you, you would still be a slave.”

Somedays, Caspi would have rather stayed a slave. He stood and stretched. “How long will we be in hyperspace?”

Temis smiled at the subject change. “Few days. We’re meeting up with a fleet first, then going onto Coruscant. If you want, I can get a ride with one of them.”

Caspi shook his head. “I’m not leaving you alone. Mara would murder me if I came back without you.”

Temis chuckled. “Which one of us has actually killed people?”

Caspi huffed. “Shut up.”

Temis grinned. This was going to be fun.

Mara was troubled. She could feel  _ something _ in the Temple. It didn’t feel like Mehgahn, and Lilahnah only looked worried, admitting that she could not sense what was in the Temple. Though she said it was dark.

Temis had been gone for a few days, and the feeling just seemed to grow, like building pressure. Something was going to happen, she just didn’t know what.

The children noticed it as well, and not only her children. The padawans that had stayed at the Temple seemed nervous, the Jedi Masters were keeping the kids to the upper floors, avoiding the areas where the pressure seemed to build.

Mara was keeping the Grey Jedi to the upper floors as well. She didn’t want anything happening to them, and while her numbers were less than the Jedi, and her only young padawans were her own children, she didn’t trust this feeling.

Teris hated that they couldn’t go down to the lower floors without an adult. She had tried to sneak down, though her mother always seemed to know where she was. Jeru had tried to go through the Jedi Library, but Lilahnah had stopped him, giving him a disappointed look.

Jeru was sitting with his sister now. They were outside of the Temple, she was sitting at the bottom of a large tree, looking at her lightsaber, Jeru was above her in the branches, laying back and letting one of his legs hang off.

Teris sighed. “I miss dad.”

Jeru glanced down at her. “What brought this on?”

She huffed. “He would have never let mom make all these rules. I mean, I don’t feel anything different about the Temple.”

Jeru stared at her. He could feel it. He sat up. He didn’t like that thought that something was so different in his sister that she couldn’t sense or understand something that he did. They had always understood each other. “It’s like pressure.”

Teris looked up at him. She’d always felt the dark pressure building in the Temple. She thought he had as well. “Oh, that.” she rolled her eyes. “It’s probably some old Sith ghost. Dad said Lilahnah’s sister lived here, right? It’s most likely just her upset that dad left.”

Jeru thought for a moment. He didn’t think their mom would be worried about Mehgahn. Their dad said she was harmless anyway. She couldn’t hurt them, only whisper in their ears. “Or maybe, it's a darker Sith.” he grinned. “What if it’s some ancient Sith who’s awake because dad being here was the only thing that kept him hidden was dad.”

Teris huffed. “Or what is  _ she _ could sense the Jedi were leaving and is making a play for power?”

Jeru looked at her. “Do you know what this means? We have to find the source.”

Teris sighed. “We’ve been  _ trying _ . We always get caught.”

He slipped from the tree, landing with Yioian grace on the balls of his feet. “Ah, but would mom check Jedi Jui’s tunnels?”

Teris’s eyes widened. “They lead down to the fourth floor…” Master Jui and his Yioian had dug tunnels from the Temple. Their father had shown them where to find then in the Temple. “But we don’t know where they lead out.”

Jeru chuckled. “ _ You _ don’t. I’ve been asking around. I think I can find the old caves. And all the stories say the tunnels led out there.”

Teris stood. “Then what are we waiting for?”

Jeru rolled his eyes. “Nightfall. We’ll go through the jungle using our vibrations. Everyone will be sleeping. It should be easy to sneak out.”

Teris and her brother went through the jungle at night often. But normally it was with their father knowing where they were.

She smiled. “Mom normally goes to bed after everyone else. Think you can stay up that late?”

He rolled his eyes. “I could stay up later than you without any sleep and my eyes tape closed.” he stretched. “We have some time to kill. Want to train?”

Teris didn’t, but she nodded any way. “Might as well. Nothing else to do.” she stood and stretched. 

“Hey, what do you two think you’re doing?” they both jumped and turned. An Inje walked over to them from the jungle. His light brown hair was pulled back at the base of his neck and his grey silver eyes were narrowed.

Jeru tilted his head. “We were just hanging out outside. We’re close enough to the Temple nothing is going to attack us. Besides, we’re watching.”

Teris nodded. “Had the Force open and the vibrations vibrating.” or whatever.

The Inje shook his head. “Didn’t you hear? No one is allowed in the jungle without a group. It’s mating season.”

Jeru flinched. The animals attacked anything and everything during mating season. He glanced at his sister and she gave a slight shake of her head. She wasn’t backing down. They were still going to sneak out. “No one told us.”

The Inje sighed. “Just go back inside. Do you know where Master Mara is?”

Jeru shook his head at the same time as his sister. “No idea.” they grinned as they spoke at the same time.

The Inje sighed. “I’ll have to go in and look for her.” the Inje hated going into the Temple. They saw it as trespassing.

Teris bowed her head. “We welcome you into our Temple Inje.” 

Jeru had watched the Inje as they headed into the Temple. “You are not from our village.”

The Inje shook his head. “I came from the north. Are both of you from the village here?”

Teris shook her head. “No, however our father is. Our grandmother was the Ywveen and our uncles are the Inje. Our father’s eldest brother is the Ywveen now.”

The Inje shifted his weight. “Why was your father chosen instead of the others?”

Jeru smiled. “Our father is Master Temis.”

The Inje froze. He turned bright red and quickly bowed his head. “I am very sorry. I deeply apologize for any slight. I am-”

Jeru laughed. “Relax. You couldn’t have known.” he saw his mother. “Mom! An Inje is here to see you.” he nudged his sister. “Come on. Let’s go train.”

Mara watched them go past and quickly looked at the Inje once they were gone. “Has everyone believed the story?”

The Inji bowed his head. “Yes. It was easy to convince the village that there was an early mating season. After the first attack…” he trailed off and looked nervous.

Mara sighed and closed her eyes. “Have there been anymore?”

He shook his head. “Only the two reported. Master Mara...do you know why the animals are attacking?”

Mara gave a nervous smile. “It is probably the ghost we have here. She is acting out because Temis has left her.” she let him leave and let out a soft breath.

Dar was suddenly next to her. “It’s not Mehgahn. She wouldn’t attack random villagers.”

Mara sighed. “I know.”

Dar tugged on his lightsaber belt, he noticed Mara chewing on her sleeve. “What do you think is happening?”

She shook her head. “I don’t know. But we can’t tell Temis. We can handle this without him.” she hoped.

Dar chuckled. “I’m sure we can. But shouldn’t he know? What if the animal attacks start getting more focused? Like the padawans?”

Mara shook her head. “They think it is animal mating season. So they will not go out alone. And that will keep them safe.”

Dar smirked. “And what about your kids? From the stories I’ve heard, you and Temis never listened to your Masters if you wanted to sneak out.”

That worried Mara as well. But she hoped her children would listen. “Will you watch them Dar? I know it’s a lot to ask, but I’m so busy with the Temple…”

Dar gave her a soft smile. “Mara...you’re my best friend. I…” he stopped and his smile disappeared. “I’ll watch them for you.”

Mara looked at him, watching him for a moment. “Dar...we never...we never spoke of what happened before…”

He grinned suddenly. “Don’t worry. I still love you, but now you’re my best friend. I won’t suddenly kiss you again. Besides, I’ve had a lot to think about, and I guess love isn’t for me. First person I loved died, and then I loved you and well...we both know how that turned out.”

Mara continued to watch him. “I’m sorry I couldn’t love you back.”

He smiled. “Don’t be. You shouldn’t have. Temis is your true love. Not me. You deserve the happiness he gives you. I’m perfectly happy with being your best friend.”

She leaned against him. “Thank you. I could really use a friend.”

Dar wrapped his arms around her. They both froze as the dark energy swept through the room, causing a chill to both of them. Dar tightened his grip before he huffed and looked around, letting her go. “It made it to the first floor.”

Mara nodded. “It already has the fourth and third. I’m not surprised it took the second so quickly.”

Dar glanced around. “What do we do?”

Mara took a deep breath. “We continue as we have. We have to. It’s the only thing that we can do.”


	6. Ch. 6

As overprotective their mother was, and as carefully as Dar was watching them, the twins still managed to sneak out of the Temple. The moon was high above them, and they both went barefoot, climbing into the trees they closed their eyes and let the world become vibrations.

Jeru knew the general area of the caves, and found it was much more difficult to find them then he had first thought. They spent more time going in circles, watching out for animals, than the whole trip was worth.

Neither would give up though. They each wanted to find the source of the energy. Teris spotted the entrance to the the cave first. She’d opened her eyes and stood on her toes, spotting the large entrance both of them were confused they had missed.

Jeru stood with wide eyes when they entered, looking at the large seemingly endless cavern. “How are we going to find our way around here?”

Teris closed her eyes and fliched when the vibrations bounced around to much. “Not with our vibrations.”

Jeru crossed his arms. “We could try colors?”

Teris looked at him. “We suck at those.”

He huffed. “Do you want to go back to the Temple?”

His twin sighed and shook her head. “No.” 

They both went silent and closed their eyes, trying to focus on the colors. Jeru managed it first, though he was quickly followed by his sister. They walked through the caves, looking down what looked like tunnels only to find what must have once been rooms.

Jeru found the tunnel. He ducked inside. “Tvi! In here.” she quickly followed him, grabbing his arm so she wouldn’t lose him.

Jeru put his hand on the side and followed the tunnel. Soon he risked his vibrations and found them much easier than the colors and mentioned to his sister that they could switch back. They continued walking, stumbling through the dark for what felt like hours.

“What if it’s dawn?” Teris whispered. “Mom’s going to kill us.”

Jeru nodded. “Yeah. I’d say go back, but we’re already so far. Maybe we should just go straight back to our rooms.”

Teris nodded. “I don’t care about finding anything anymore. I just want to go to sleep.”

Jeru agreed. He was tired. He hadn’t expected the trip to take this long. He’d forgotten how far the caves were from the Temple.

The tunnel suddenly ended, they both fell into what looked like a cell. Jeru looked around. “Mom doesn’t let us into these.”

Teris rubbed her arm, the light had turned on when they fell in. “I can see why. Didn’t they use to torture Yioians here?”

He nodded. “Yeah...the Sith did.”

The room suddenly became very cold and the tunnel was sealed off.

They both turned and Teris bit her lip. “Maybe...maybe it was made that way. Maybe it’s supposed to close after someone leaves it. So that the Sith wouldn’t find it.”

Jeru nodded. “Yeah...that has to be it.” he headed for the door and tried it. It was stuck closed. “Um...we might have a problem.”

Teris turned to ask what the problem was when the door slid open. Jeru fell through, and it closed behind him. Teris threw herself at the door. “Jeru!”

Jeru groaned, his head had smacked into the ground. “I’m okay.” he hoped. He closed his eyes and let the Force wash through him. He tried to stand and stumbled. “I don’t think I’m okay.” his vision was blurry.

“Jeru! Ivt!” Teris hit the door, pulling on anything she could find to open it. Nothing worked. Whatever had made the door open before wasn’t working now.

Jeru forced himself to his feet. “Tvi?” Teris stopped hitting the door. “I’m really hurt…” his head was bleeding. “I...I don’t want to leave you…”

Teris shook her head. “Go get mom. I’m stuck anyway. Go get her and she’ll send Dar down here to get me.”

Jeru was hesitant to leave her. The hall was freezing, he knew it never got this cold naturally. But...he was bleeding, and his sister was trapped. “I’ll be right back.” he stumbled down the hall, hoping he was going the right way.

Teris turned and tried to open the tunnel. “It only opens from the outside I’m afraid.” a dark voice floated through the room. “Same with the cell door.”

Teris slowly turned. Behind her, sitting on what had once been a prison cot attached to the wall, was a young man. He had light brown hair that just brushed the back of his neck with black eyes, and was smiling slightly. He looked around Master Caspi’s age.

Teris took a step back. “Who...how did you get in here?”

He smiled. “While I look more solid than the other’s here. I am still a ghost in the Force as they are.”

Teris was nervous. “What...what are you doing down here?”

He hummed and looked around. “While I died on the first floor, I find this floor to hold more comfort for me. Very little bad things happened to me on this floor.” he smiled. “I’m sorry, I must be boring you. I only wished to talk. It has been some time since I’ve spoken to someone.”

Teris rubbed her arm. “A lot of people come down here.”

He chuckled. “I know, I watch them. However…” he seemed to blush. “I am rather shy, and would prefer speaking to people one on one.”

Teris relaxed slightly. He had to be a Jedi, he said himself he’d died on the first floor. And he wasn’t giving off any kind of dark energy. In fact, the horrible cold and pressure that had been building was gone. He probably chased it off.

She hesitantly walked over and sat next to him. “I’m Teris.”

He gave her a small smile. “I am Croata.”

Jeru fell as he reached the second floor. He couldn’t walk up anymore stairs. His head was swimming and he felt sick. He’d already been sick on the first flight of stairs. 

He put his hands under him and tried to push himself up. A ghostly image appeared in front of him. “Stand.” Mehgahn.

He growled. “Why are you helping me?”

She smiled. “You’re no use to me dead.”

He shoved himself to his feet. “I’m no use to you alive either.” he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

“Open your eyes.” she was right in front of him. 

“Go away.” he slowly slid down the wall.

Mehgahn knelt in front of him. “Your sister could be dying. Do you really wish to risk her life?”

Jeru opened his eyes. “I don’t know why dad didn’t find some way to get rid of you.” he pushed away from the wall.

Mehgahn laughed. “Trust me, your father needed me as much as you do right now.” Jeru gasped and felt the Force flow through him as she put her hands on his back. 

He shivered and stumbled away quickly. “Don’t  _ touch me _ !”

She smirked. “Don’t thank me for the energy or anything.” she slowly disappeared.

Jeru stood, shaking in the hall, his head was bleeding again. Dar came around the corner and froze. “Jeru?” his voice was a shocked and horrified whisper.

Jeru turned. “My Tvi...she...she’s stuck in one of the cells.” the energy was disappearing fast. He stumbled and fell. “I...I think Mehgahn...I think...I think she’s in trouble.”

Dar ran to him and grabbed him. “Sith spit. Come on, don’t fall asleep. What happened to your head?” he quickly started heading up the stairs.

Jeru shook his head. “We’re going the wrong way. Teris is down there…” he tried to turn around.

Dar lifted him into his arms. “Jeru you are  _ covered _ in blood and vomit. I’m getting you to your mother, then I’ll go and get your sister.” he paused. “Oh Force is this  _ her _ blood?”

Jeru shook his head. “No she’s fine. She’s just stuck in one of the cells. I think Mehgahn-”

Dar interrupted him. “Later.” he made it up to the first floor. He headed straight for the med bay. He called out to a Yioian as they passed him, telling them to get Mara, and to hurry.

Mara ran into the med bay. C7-B4 was in the room, scanning Jeru. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand at the sight of him. He was covered in blood, and so pale he looked gray. “What happened?”

Dar was grabbing medical supplies. “I don’t know. He hasn’t said yet. Teris is stuck in one of the cells though. I’m about to go get her down. Just grabbing some supplies just in case.” he headed past her quickly.

Mara didn’t move. She stared at her son. “C7...tell me he’s going to be alright.”

C7 turned and looked at her. “Oh, he should be fine Mistress Mara. He lost a lot of blood, but the Force kept him going. All he needs is some rest and a lot of fluids. Let him sleep for a few days.”

Mara waved her hand and the chair from across the room flew towards her. She grabbed it and pulled it as close as she could get to her son. She grabbed his hand and focused on the Force. “What happened Jeru?” 

He didn’t answer her. To deep in sleep.

Dar shoved open the door to the last cell. He found Teris asleep on the bed, she was covered in dirt and mud, but looked okay. He gently shook her. “Teris?”

She groaned. “Jeru?” she blinked and sat up, rubbing at her eyes. “Master Dar? Where’s Jeru? Is he alright?”

Dar sighed and lifted her into his arms. She grumbled but settled quickly. “Jeru is in the med bay being treated for a head injury. What happened?”

She shook her head. “I’m not sure. We both got stuck in here, and he was trying to open the door. It suddenly opened and he fell through.” 

Dar started walking. “What were you doing down here?”

Teris bit her lip. “We wanted to see the tunnel.”

Dar sighed. “Kid...both of you could have been seriously hurt. Your brother…” he wasn’t sure if he could ever get the image out of his head. Jeru, pale as a ghost, covered in so much blood he looked almost exactly like his father when Dar had first met him.

Teris put her arms around his neck. “I’m sorry.” she glanced over his shoulder and saw Croata. He looked sad as he watched her go.

She and him had spoken, for some time before she started to feel tired. He had quickly moved, letting her lay on the bed. He’d sat next to the bed, and hesitantly reached out to touch her. She could  _ almost _ feel him.

He told her had only died a few years before, just before she was born, and that he was one of the first to train at the Temple since it reopened. He’d smiled and asked her question after question about how different things were. She was happy to tell him.

He seemed nice, and while he also seemed shy, it added to him. He’d asked about her father, saying the last time he’d seen him he’d been unwell. Teris told him all about her father’s trip, and how he would be gone for a year at the least.

Croata had paused then. Blinking down at the ground. Before he suddenly smiled and turned slightly red, asking about her mother.

Teris had told him everything he asked about her mother. He seemed very interested, and when she’d pointed that out he’d admitted that he had courted her mother around the same time as her father. Teris wondered how different things would have been if he hadn’t died.

Would her mother have married this Croata instead? She wanted to ask, though Croata asked her not to mention him to anyone. He didn’t want them knowing he was still in the Temple. It would bring up to many painful memories.

So she had promised her silence. And had promised to come back and visit him so he would not be so alone.

Dar tightened his grip. “I just want you safe.” he took her straight to the med bay.

Mara jumped up as they came in. “Teris.” 

Dar set her on a bed, Teris grumbled as C7 made her lie down and scanned her. Mara put her hands on her hips. “ _ What _ were the two of you doing down on the fourth floor? How did you even get down there?”

“We wanted to see the tunnel.” Mara turned quickly as Jeru spoke. He gave a slight smile, but he was still to pale. “I fell through the door and hit my head. Teris was stuck on the other side. We’re sorry.”

Teris nodded. “Very sorry.”

Mara bit her lip. Her children had seen the tunnels. Temis had shown them. Had...had they been  _ outside _ ? She took a deep breath, and felt a stinging in her eyes. “I’m just glad you’re both alright. I...I’ll be right back.” she walked out of the room.

Dar watched her go. “You guys scared the life out of her.” he turned and looked at both of them. “She might be too relieved to yell at you, but I’m not. What were you both  _ thinking _ ? What if Jeru hadn’t been able to make it up the stairs? We aren’t using the lower floors right now. No one would have found you. You would have died.”

Jeru tried to sit up, but groaned in pain. “Mehgahn helped me.” Dar looked sick. “She...she pushed...or I don’t know but I was out of energy and suddenly I wasn’t out of energy any more. She kept...why?”

Dar shook his head. “I don’t know.” he sighed. “I’m going to go talk to your mom and make sure she’s okay. You two sleep.” he left the room.

Jeru looked at his sister in the bed next to him. “Are you okay?”

Teris nodded. “Yeah. I was fine in there.” could she tell Jeru about Croata? She’d ask him the next time she saw him. “Are you alright?”

Jeru tried to shake his head, but hissed in pain. “Yeah...my head is killing me. I’m supposed to be healing but…” he reached his hand out.

Teris grabbed his hand. “I won’t let go.” she smiled.

Jeru smiled back and closed his eyes, letting the Force flow through him.

Teris watched him before she closed her eyes and focused on her brother, her twin, helping him heal.

Dar found Mara in her room crying. She was holding her hair, trying to keep her sobs silent, her shoulders shaking with the effort.

He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “They’re fine Mara.”

She grabbed him and hugged him. “Jeru looked so  _ pale _ . Temis has only been gone for a couple days and one or both of my children almost  _ died _ .”

Dar shook his head. “This isn’t your fault Mara. Mehgahan probably played a trick on them and it went too far. Jeru said she helped him out, so maybe she felt bad.”

Mara pulled back. “Mehgahn?” her eyes narrowed. “Mehgahn dared get  _ near _ my child?” she stood. “I’ll blast her out of this Temple.”

Dar grabbed her. “Mara please. Mara don’t do this. Mehgahn might not be a threat but we don’t know what she’ll do if she’s pissed off.”

Mara shook him off. “If she did this to my children. I have a right to know.” she marched off.

She took the stairs two at a time, making her way to the Sith Library. The door banged against the wall as she approached them, thrown open by the force of her energy. Mehgahn was standing in the center of the room.

Mara narrowed her eyes. “What did you do?”

Mehgahn smiled. “I helped your son. He was going to die.”

Mara shook her head. “I don’t believe you.”

Mehgahn chuckled. “Maybe you should. Maybe, the people you  _ should _ be questioning are your children. Do you really think they went down to the cells to look at some stupid  _ tunnel _ ?”

Mara didn’t, but she wasn’t going to let a Sith turn her against her children. “I have no reason to think they are lying.”

The Sith laughed, the room suddenly became very cold, and Mara could feel that  _ presents _ again. “They can feel it, just as you can. It builds, and he comes. Your children know this.” she disappeared.

Mara screamed and dropped to her knees. The holocrons started talking.


	7. Ch. 7

Teris and Jeru were locked in their room. Jeru didn’t mind, his head still hurt when he moved too quickly, but Teris...Teris was upset. She shouted and tried to break the door. She kicked and complained. 

Jeru was lying on his bed. “I’m surprised this is as bad as our punishment is. We could have...I could have…” his hand went to his head.

Teris shook her head. “You’re a Grey Jedi. You would have been fine.” she looked at the door. “Did you notice that the presents is gone?”

Jeru nodded. “Disappeared yesterday.” it had been a four days since they had tried to sneak into the lower levels. “Mom seemed pretty freaked.”

Teris wondered what it was about. Why was it just suddenly gone? “I miss dad. He never would have locked us in here.”

Jeru looked at her. “Teris...moms trying her best. She has to take care of the entire Temple and us.”

Teris huffed. “Why does  _ she _ have to watch the Temple? It’s a Jedi Temple.”

Jeru sighed. “It’s her home. Just like it’s our home. But for mom...she lost her home on Coruscant. This is all she has.”

Teris took a deep breath. “I just want to know why no one is talking to us.”

He sat up. “Maybe we’re in a lot of trouble.”

There door opened. Mara stood there, looking at her hands. She took a shaky breath. “Why were you both on the fourth floor?”

The twins looked at each other. Jeru rubbed his arm. “We just wanted to see the tunnel mom.” they’d agreed telling anyone the truth would get them in even more trouble.

Mara closed her eyes. “Please, don’t lie to me. I had people on the stairs. You couldn’t have gotten past them. Just...tell me why you were down there. The truth.”

Teris glanced nervously at her brother. He gave a slight shake of his head and she let out a breath. “That is the truth m-”

They both jumped as the room shook slightly, their mother opening her eyes and glaring at them. “Do you think I’m stupid? Do the two of you really think I was never your age? That I never snuck out or broke the rules?” she looked at both of them and they noticed the tears in her eyes. “Just...please tell me why you were down there.”

Jeru looked away. “We  _ did _ just want to see the tunnels.”

Mara went to interrupt and Teris spoke. “Just...from the other side. The outside one.” she looked down as she spoke.

Mara stood, frozen as she stared at them. “You...when?”

Jeru bit his lip. “After everyone went to bed we snuck out and went to the cave. Then we followed the tunnel to the cells. And you know everything after that.”

Mara continued to just stare at them. “Animals have been attacking people. The tunnels are prone to cave ins. And the fourth floor is off limits without an adult. And you both decided to just  _ take a walk _ ?”

Jeru shrugged. “Sure, why not.”

Teris nodded. “That works.”

Mara blinked. “You’d tell me...if you were down there because we told you not to be, right?”

Jeru nodded. “Yup.”

Teris didn’t even hesitate. “Absolutely.”

Mara turned. “You may both leave.” she walked off.

Jeru looked at his sister. “Mom knows we’re lying. I don’t like lying to her over something like this. We overstepped this time.”

Teris rolled her eyes. “Jeru, she would  _ kill _ us if she knew what we were really doing down there. Even  _ dad _ would kill us.”

He sighed. “I know I just...she knows we’re lying. And I feel like this is going to distance us from her.”

Teris sat next to him. “Jeru, she’s our  _ mom _ . Nothing will distance us from her.”

He nodded. “You’re right. I’m freaking out over nothing.” he smiled. “I’m going to take a nap. You can go run around if you want.”

Teris shifted her weight. “Are you sure you don’t mind?”

He chuckled. “Go. I know how you hate being still.” he watched her run out of the room and sighed. 

Teris went down to the second floor to train in the training room. She knew the Jedi padawans didn’t like training on the second floor, so it was likely to be empty.

She froze as she saw Croata in the main chamber. He smiled brightly when he saw her. “Teris, I am very sorry you are fighting with your mother. Is your brother alright?”

Teris nodded, walking over to him. “Yeah. What are you doing up here?”

He hummed. “My room, it was on this floor. I...sometimes I go and look at it. Would you like to see it?”

She shrugged and followed him. She noticed he led her past the Sith Library, to the room next to Master Caspi’s room. It was always locked, she figured it was destroyed or something. “I didn’t know this was a room. It's never been opened.”

He stood outside the door for a moment. “I’ll open it for you.” he disappeared and the door suddenly opened.

Teris stepped inside, jumping when the door closed. The light turned on and she was in a large room, though it seemed rather empty and filled with dust. The bed wasn’t made, there were clothes on the floor, a few knick knacks were on the shelves.

“It looks like it hasn’t been touched.” she whispered.

Croata appeared on the bed, he looked around the room sadly. “After I died, your mother sealed the room. It’s exactly the same.” he chuckled. “You know I haven’t been in here since I died. I always thought it had been cleaned out.”

Teris walked over to the shelf and picked up a rock. “A rock?”

He stood and walked over to her. He smiled. “That rock is from the first planet I visited after I left my home. Each of the things on here are from planets I’ve visited.”

Teris noticed there were a lot. “I’ve always wanted to leave. But I have to wait. I’ll get sick.”

He watched her. “I understand that. I had to wait to.” he turned and walked over to another shelve. “This, is a part from an Imperial Star Destroyer. I took it when I snuck aboard.” he smiled.

Teris eyes widened. “You snuck aboard an Imperial Star Destroyer?”

He looked back at her and smiled. “Many.” he went to the other side of the room and Teris noticed Imperial helmets, with a few Rebel patches. “I traveled the Galaxy before I died. Even with the war.” he smirked. “That just made it more exciting.”

Teris quickly went over to him and looked at the helmets. “Did you get in fights a lot?”

He paused. “At times.” he chuckled. “It was a war.”

Teris shifted her weight. “There’s another one. But they’re saying it’s not that bad. That’s where my dad went.”

Croata narrowed his eyes. “Temis always did go looking for trouble. I always went with him, to keep him safe. Especially after…” he lowered his eyes.

Teris tilted her head, she’d  _ never _ heard of him. “After what?”

Croata looked at her. “How much has your father told you about his life during the war?”

Teris went to say he’d told her everything, when she realized he had barely told her  _ anything _ . He always changed the subject, or kept to stories before they joined the war. “Not...much.”

He nodded. “I thought as much.” he knelt down and pulled out a box from under some of the shelves, there was a broken interrogation droid. “Your father and I were kept by the Emperor for a year.” Teris gasped. “It’s how your father found out about Darth Vader. I tried so hard to protect him.”

Teris shifted her weight. “I’m sorry. Why...why don’t they talk about you? If you meant so much to them.”

Croata stood. He looked at her. “Your father and I…” he sighed. “We fought over your mother. Right before I died.” he shook his head. “That doesn’t matter though.” he smiled. “I am happy to have someone to speak to.”

Teris wanted to ask more, but he looked so sad when he talked about them. “You could talk to my brother to.”

He flushed. “I don’t know...what if he tells your mother? She might not let you speak with me. Or...what if she’s mad at me? Or she tells Temis and he makes me leave?”

Teris took a deep breath. “I’ll come and see you every chance I get. You won’t be alone anymore.”

He smiled. “Thank you Teris. I knew I could trust you.”

Temis was pacing the ship. Calls couldn’t be made during hyperspace, and he had felt  _ something _ from Mara. He needed to call her. He needed to know what had happened. Because something had happened.

Caspi finally groaned. “Will you  _ please _ calm down. I’m sure she is  _ fine _ . This is  _ Mara _ we are talking about.”

Temis stopped and looked at him. ‘Don’t you dare speak-’ the alarm beeped, letting them know they were leaving hyperspace.

Temis ran to his seat as Caspi quickly started hitting buttons, easing the ship out of hyperspace. The moment they left their ship was hailed. Temis could see Coruscant through the window. He sighed and hit the comm. “This better be important I need to call my wife.”

He head Han’s laugh. “We just wanted to make sure you two hadn’t killed each other. Can you follow us in Caspi or does Temis need to take over?”

Caspi stood. “Temis can fly.” he walked off.

Temis grumbled before he took over. “I’ll follow you in. I’m hanging up now and calling my wife.” he hung up and hit the comm again.

“I was just about to call you.” Temis relaxed as Mara’s voice came through.

“We just got out of hyperspace. I felt something from you. What happened?” he bit his lip as Han did some strange flying through a crowd of ships. He easily followed.

He heard her sigh. “I’m going to say this first, both kids are fine.” Temis almost crashed into a ship.

“What happened?” he fought for control for a moment. Caspi came back in and sat back down.

“Jeru and Teris decided to go through the tunnels from the caves. The cell it led into closed on them, Jeru on the outside. He fell and hit his head. There...there was a lot of blood.” she was silent for a moment. “So much blood...but Dar found him, and brought him to medical. Then he went and got Teris.”

Temis wrinkled his nose. “Why were they down there? Why didn’t they just go through the tunnel from the cell?” he’d shown them where it was.

She was silent again. “I just...didn’t want them in the lower levels alone. Not with you gone and Mehgahn still here. They didn’t like that.”

Temis huffed. “I’m just glad they’re okay. Are you okay?”

She laughed. “No, but I will be. I didn’t realize how stressful it would be without you. I already miss you so much.”

Temis smiled. “I miss you to. Caspi has been driving me nuts. He doesn’t cuddle like you do.”

Caspi turned red and made a sound, throwing out his hand to hit him. Mara laughed, the static from the comm barely registering to Temis as her voice drifted through. 

The comm beeped and he sighed. “I have to go. We’re landing. I love you.”

She sighed. “I love you too.” he sighed as the call ended.

Caspi looked at him as he didn’t turn back on the comm. He hesitantly reached out and turned it on. “-emis answer the comm!” Han growled.

Temis huffed. “I was saying goodbye to my wife. Our kids were in an accident.”

Leia’s voice came through. “Are they alright?”

Temis hummed. “Mara says so. She said Jeru hit his head, and there was a lot of blood, but Dar found him. They were just being adventurous and went a little too far.”

Han huffed. “Glad they’re okay. We’re landing just over here. You can share the pad with us.” he hung up.

Temis landed the ship next to them and shut it down. He looked at Caspi. “Ready for Coruscant?”

Caspi was already shaking. “There’s so much. There’s too much. How are there so many people? So much noise!” he covered his ears.

Temis quickly moved out of his seat and knelt in front of him. He put his hand on Caspi’s knee. ‘Don’t think about it. Focus on me. Listen to my voice. Ignore everything else. It’s all background noise, static in your mind. Let it wash away with my words.’

Caspi slowly started to relax. “Thank you.”

Temis smiled. “I get it. First planet I landed on, my vibrations went nuts.” he waved his hand and chuckled. “You think you can handle going outside?”

Caspi nodded slowly. “Yeah…” he let Temis help him up. “You are a very good teacher, I had forgotten that.”

Temis chuckled. “Well yeah, but the only time I tried to teach you was when I was Sith. So I can see why your view of my teaching is tainted.”

Caspi flushed and turned quickly, walking to the ramp. He lowered it and stepped out. Luke was waiting for them. “Are you well Caspi?”

Caspi nodded. “I just needed a moment. Temis helped.”

Temis walked out and looked around. “You know, when I was younger, I used to dream of coming here. Of training in the Temple. First time I came here...It was with Leia if I’m remembering right, I avoided the Temple. Couldn’t make myself even look at it.”

Luke smiled. “And now you will be staying there until you leave for the planets.”

Temis shivered. Staying in the Temple. His childhood dream, only half realized. He could never have the full dream. “Let’s hope we leave quickly.”

Temis watched Leia with her kids. Luke’s son was tugging on his mother’s arm, it looked like he was excited about something. He smiled, he’d loved his kids excitement. Now that they were teenagers they rarely wanted to play or run around.

He nudged Caspi. “Stay with Luke.” he walked over to Leia. “Hey, uh...while I’m here if you’re busy I could help with the kids.”

She smiled. “Thank you. But you’ll probably be just as busy as I am.”

He wrinkled his nose. “Couldn’t I just run away and hide with your kids? It’ll be fun, we could play hide and seek.”

Han laughed and nudged his son. “Do you want to play hide and seek Jacen?”

Jacen rolled his eyes. “I’m nine dad. I don’t play hide and seek anymore. Jaina and I have better things to do.”

Temis crossed his arms. “I’m decades older than you and I still play hide and seek. I love playing it with the jungle animals.”

The youngest Solo looked at him. “Don’t they try and eat you?”

Temis grinned. “Yes Anakin, yes they do try and eat me. That is why I have to hide from them. Do you want to play with me?”

He smiled. “Can Ben play to?”

Temis grinned wickedly. “I’ll give you and him a head start. You can hide in the Temple, anywhere goes.”

Leia grabbed Anakin before he could take off. “Wait. I will not have you both running off. We need to get settled first.”

Anakin groaned. “But mom.”

Temis knelt down and groaned. “But mom.” Anakin burst into giggles.

Mara Jade had managed to get Ben to stop tugging on her and brought him over. “Already adopted Temis?”

Leia huffed. “It's been long enough that I forgot what his wife has to deal with. It must be hard being a single mother of three children.”

Temis stuck his tongue out. He stood. “You’re so  _ mean _ .” he took a few steps back and suddenly hissed in pain, jumping. “Hot!”

Han, Leia, and Mara Jade all looked down at his feet. Temis was barefoot, the sun had heated up the landing pad. Han looked at him. “You might have to start wearing shoes.”

Temis stared at him wide eyed. “I’ve never worn shoes.  _ Ever _ .” his people didn’t wear shoes. “I just have to get used to the heat. I’ll be fine.” He’d traveled the Galaxy without shoes before, he could do it again.

Mara Jade shrugged. “It’s your feet.”

Temis took a deep breath. He remembered the one and only time he went inside of the Temple. It had been destroyed, and he’d seen things. “Is the Temple still doing that Force hallucination thing?”

Leia smiled. “Luke says it's only on the lower levels.”

Temis nodded. He could avoid the lower levels. “I should check on the other Grey Jedi, how are your Jedi doing?”

Mara Jade hesitated. “Um...Luke said he was going to handle that while we dealt with the kids.”

Temis chuckled. “Well then I’ll leave you to that.” he looked at the kids. “Hide and seek, tonight, after dinner. Padawans only.” he turned and walked back to Caspi and Luke.

Caspi grabbed his arm when he got close enough. “We should go check on the Grey Jedi.” he was shaking slightly.

Temis glared at Luke. “What were you two talking about?”

Luke sighed. “I was just-”

“Nothing.” Caspi interrupted. “It was nothing. Can we please just go?”

Temis hesitated before he nodded. “Yeah. Hey, the kids and I are going to play hide and seek tonight. Want to play with us?”

Caspi was silent for a moment so Temis started walking. “Temis...I can see people through walls. Don’t you think that would be cheating?”

Temis smiled. “They won’t know that.”

Caspi huffed. “I’m not cheating at hide and seek.”

Temis shrugged. “Boring.” he started walking towards the other landing pad. “We’re checking on the Grey Jedi first. You okay with that?”

Caspi nodded. “Yeah. I just...I needed to get away from Master Skywalker.” he felt Temis flinch. “Would you rather I call him Master Luke?”

Temis shrugged. “Call him whatever you want. I don’t care. His name  _ is _ Luke Skywalker.” though hearing Master Skywalker made him look around for Anakin Skywalker.

Caspi smiled. “We should hurry, I’m sure your Grey Jedi want to see you.”

Temis nodded. “Shouldn’t keep them waiting.”


	8. Ch. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry this took so long. I forgot I hadn't posted the new chapter. Sorry!

Temis leaned against the side of the ship and looked at his Grey Jedi. There were ten of them, Temis had wanted most of the Grey Jedi to stay with Mara and the kids. Luke took almost all of the Jedi, he’d only left five to teach the Yioian padawans.

He was watching them as they nervously took their things from the ship, he had his and Caspi’s bag by his feet. Most of his Yioian Grey Jedi had never left the planet before. This was their first time off planet. 

He took a deep breath and rubbed his arm. He always felt bad when he lied to Mara, but she didn’t need to know he  _ had _ seen something. He’d seen blood...so much blood. And a Sith. And...he saw himself, screaming and crying in what looked like an empty room, but didn’t feel like one.

Mara didn’t need to know the future held such darkness. He didn’t need to know either, but he’d wanted to know. 

A Yioian walked over to him. They bowed their head, their light brown hair falling into their orange eyes. “Master Temis, a few of us were wondering if you were well. You seem distant.”

Temis smiled. He knew how hard it was for his people to treat him as an equal. He’d betrayed them, and betrayal was not something a Yioian forgave easily. It took many years for them to speak to him again. The only times they would were when he was with his children.

Mara had been helpful, putting him in charge of Yioian training groups. At the beginning no one had listened, and would leave whenever he was teaching the class that day. However, they slowly forgave him.

“I am well. Only worried for all of you.” he glanced at the others. “I think only two of you have left Yion before.” he looked up at the sky. “Other planets...they seem so... _ vast _ .”

The Yioian nodded. “Yes...I see no trees. No place to hide. The vibrations...also the landing pad is scorched hot by the sun.”

Temis cursed himself. He’d forgotten they wouldn’t be used to the heat like he was. Yioian feet were very sensitive, and because they were always barefoot, they were very exposed. “Let’s get all of you inside. I don’t want any of you getting burnt.”

The Yioian smiled slightly. “We shall follow you.”

Temis hesitated, staring at him for a moment before he grabbed the bags and looked around. “Caspi!”

The Jedi jumped, he had been speaking with another Yioian. “Y-yes Temis?”

Temis walked over. “We’re heading into the Temple now. I didn’t want to leave you behind. I have your bag.”

Caspi reached out to grab it, but Temis moved so he grabbed his arm. He let out a frustrated sound. “You realize, I will be on the battlefield with you.”

Temis hadn’t actually thought of that. “How much battle training do you have?”

Caspi shrugged. “Not...not much. Only what I needed to learn for training. And I chose Jedi Master.”

Temis nodded. “I’ll have to fix that.” he looked at the Yioians. “For all of you. You all need to be prepared for battle.”

A younger Yioian, with short dark brown hair and vibrant blue eyes. “And I supposed  _ you’re _ going to use your battle training to teach us?”

Temis glanced at him. “My battle training was given to me by a Sith and the animals in our jungle. I was actually  _ in _ battles. I fought stormtroopers, rebels, normal people, bounty hunters, anything really. If you wish to train with the Jedi you may, however I will be getting some of them to help us, so you might want to save yourself the trip.”

The Yioian narrowed his eyes. “Sheezy hutt-spawn.” he grumbled under his breath.

Temis turned quickly and all the Yioian backed away. Caspi turned and regrabbed his arm. “ _ Temis _ . Please.”

Temis glared at the Yioian, he had curled in on himself and was shaking slightly. ‘I’m trying to help you survive. Remember that.’ he grabbed Caspi’s hand and turned, heading towards the Temple. ‘Keep up.’

Caspi bit his lip and lightly tugged on his hand. He was surprised when Temis actually let go. “Do you know where we’ll be staying in the Temple?”

Temis shook his head. ‘No. Master Luke and I didn’t talk much. I’ll ask Leia once we reach the Temple. She should be settling in her children.’

Caspi was still nervous. “We’ll have to speak with The Galactic Senate and the Chancellor tonight. And I’m sure the Republic Command will wish to speak with us as well.”

Temis glanced at him. ‘I would like a day to settle first.’

Caspi took a shaky breath. “Leia-”

‘I don’t care right now Caspi.’ Temis interrupted. ‘And will you stop being so frightened? I’m not going to hurt you.’

Caspi stopped walking. “It’s kind of hard  _ not _ to be frightened of you when you act like this.” the Yioians froze.

Temis narrowed his eyes and Caspi felt the Force crackle around him before he sighed and it disappeared. “I’m sorry.” he ran his hand through his hair. “I’m sorry Caspi. I’m just stressed and I miss my kids.” he tried to smile. “I hate war.”

Caspi smiled. “Everyone does. We’ll get through this probably long before the year is up. I mean, really, how hard can this be?”

Temis smirked. “For an ex Sith, a group of Yioian warriors and a Miraluka? This will be the easiest war ever won.”

They continued on, making it to the Temple. Luke was waiting for them. He smiled. “I’m here to show you to your rooms. I hope you don’t mind, you shall have to stay in the students rooms. We haven’t cleaned out all of the rooms yet.”

Temis shrugged. “Wherever is fine.”

Luke looked at Temis. “Since you are in charge of your group, I’m sure we can find you a room.”

Temis went to speak when one of the Yioian’s cleared their throat. “I’m sure he would love to have his own room. Maybe one he can share with his Jedi?”

His Jedi, that was what they called Caspi. They were nicer to Caspi then they were him, but they saw him as a coward because he didn’t fight against him. They felt as if Caspi should have tried to escape. So they treated Caspi like he was Temis’s pet most of the time.

Luke noticed the way Temis growled and gave a hesitant smile. Temis took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I don’t want a room. I’ll sleep in the library. You do have a library?” he tilted his head.

Luke nodded. “Yes...it isn’t as large as the one on Yion, but we do have a library with Jedi Holocrons. It’s down a floor though, and people are still seeing things when they go down there.”

Temis shook his head. “That’s fine. Give Caspi my room. I’m going to go find the library.” he walked off.

Caspi sighed and watched him go. “I know you guys don’t trust him, but he already hates himself enough.”

The young Yioian rolled his eyes. “He went  _ Sith _ . He deserves anything that comes to him.” his eyes narrowed. “And you did nothing.”

Caspi turned quickly. “Neither did any of you!” he stomped his foot. He so rarely let himself get emotional. “All of you just  _ left him alone in that  _ **_stupid_ ** _ Temple. _ ” a few of them flinched. “And when he started going Sith you did nothing. You just let him do what he wanted, you let him destroy himself and the Temple that you promised to protect. Don’t just blame him. It was on you guys to.”

Luke cleared his throat as the Yioian shifted nervously. “Caspi if you’ll wait here I’m going to show them to the student rooms.”

Caspi nodded and let them leave. He let out a sigh and tried to relax. He took a deep breath and slowly released it. He repeated this several times.

He knew that this was going to be hard. He’d expected it to be hard. But they had just arrived and the Yioians were already trying to see how far they could push Temis. And after Temis’s call from Mara, he knew the Grey Jedi wasn’t in the mood to deal with them.

Caspi paused. He hoped the children were alright. The Temple could be dangerous. He hoped Lilahnah was watching over them. Mehgahn could be dangerous if she wanted to be. He’d tended to some of the wounds Temis had gotten after fighting with her.

Leia came in, her children with her and Hand Solo. She smiled. “Master Naroo, did you get lost?”

He shook his head. “No, I am waiting for your brother. Because I am a Jedi he offered me a room.”

Han looked around. “Where’s Master Temis?”

Caspi shifted his weight. “He decided he wanted to sleep in the library. He likes listening to the sound of holocrons. It helps him sleep.”

Han rubbed the back of his neck. “That doesn’t sound too comfortable.”

Leia rolled her eyes. “This is coming from someone who sleeps in his Captain's chair.” she looked at Caspi. “As long as he doesn’t mind padawans coming in at all hours to look at the holocrons it should be fine.”

Caspi hesitantly smiled. “I’m sure that won’t bother him.”

Luke came back. “I found you a room. If you would please follow me.”

Caspi nodded. “Thank you.” as much as he didn’t like it, he was probably going to be spending most of his time in the library until they left.

Jeru hated it when he couldn’t find his sister. He had wanted to go to the village with her to see their uncles, but she was nowhere to be found. She  _ had _ been spending a lot of time away from him. But she never mentioned what she was doing. 

He found there mother in the library on the third floor. “Mother, have you seen Teris? I cannot find her.”

Mara glanced at her son. “I have not. Have you searched the training room? I know she likes to spend her time there.”

Jeru nodded. “Yes...though maybe I missed her. I did only look on the first floor.” he bowed his head. “Thank you mother.”

He huffed and continued his search. She couldn’t be anywhere past the first two floors. The third and fourth were still closed off. She could be outside, but his sister rarely went outside without him. Then again, she rarely went anywhere without him.

He made his way to the second floor and decided to research it. He was walking down one of the halls when he noticed his sister slip out of a door. “Teris!”

She jumped and turned quickly, the door slamming shut behind her. She gave Jeru a nervous smile. “Jeru. What are you doing?”

He crossed his arms. “I could ask you the same thing. What were you doing in that room? Where have you been? I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

Teris looked guilty for a moment. “I was just wandering around. I thought you were listening to a holocron today.”

Was his twin...lying to him? He’d never even thought that she  _ could  _ lie to him. He’d never lied to her. “Are you alright? I feel like you’ve been distance since we went to the fourth floor.”

She sighed. “Jeru, nothing has changed. You’re imagining things.” she walked over to him and grabbed his hand. “Come on. Let’s go for a run in the jungle.”

Jeru hesitated for a moment before he shook his head and smiled. “I actually wanted to ask if you wanted to go see our Uncles. I heard one of our cousins has their Inje ritual tonight. Mom said we could go.”

Teris squealed. “Oh I  _ love _ the stories that are told during Inje rituals. Let’s go.” she tugged on his hand and dragged him down the hall.

Jeru glanced back and noticed the door sliding back closed. He decided it was probably one of the broken droids their parents let wander the Temple and ignored it.

They were forced to travel with Master Dar through the jungle. He had insisted on going with them. “So kids...how are both of you?”

Teris glanced at him. “We’re fine.”

Jeru nodded. “Couldn’t be better.” they both rolled their eyes.

Dar nodded. “Awesome. Now that we have the lies out of the way. How are you both  _ really _ doing? Come on, I’m not going to tell your mom if you say you hate her.”

Teris lowered her eyes. “I feel like mom and dad are keeping things from us.”

Dar stopped walking. Jeru looked at her slightly confused. He’d felt that way as well, but they’d never talked about it much.

Dar took a deep breath. “Wow, heavy topic right off the bat. Well...you see...I can’t tell you anything. I mean I want to, but I kind of promised your parents. All I can tell you is that your dad and your mom want to wait until he comes back to tell you everything. How about this, I swear to you two that if he tries to back out I’ll make him talk. Deal?”

Teris glanced at her brother. Jeru shrugged before they both nodded. “Deal.”

Jeru glanced at his sister as they started walking again. “What brought on the thing about dad?” he whispered.

She glanced at him and bit her lip. “I just...I don’t know. I feel like there’s more to his reasoning for leaving than what they’ve told us.”

Jeru shrugged. “Well I’m sure, but bringing it up to Master Dar? That isn’t like you. And you’ve been on your own a lot.” he was worried about her.

Teris narrowed her eyes. “We’re sixteen Jeru. We can’t spend our whole lives together.” she snapped at him.

Jeru flinched. “I…” he wasn’t sure what to say. He’d never thought of what would happen when they started to grow apart. He’d never thought they  _ could _ grow apart. They were twins, they shared strong emotions through the Force. They could use the Force and have the other feel it if they focused.

Teris stopped walking when she noticed Jeru had fallen behind. She looked at him and saw how confused and hurt he’d looked. “Jeru?” he glanced at her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

Dar cleared his throat before Jeru could answer. “Could you guys walk and have this conversation? I really don’t want to get eaten.”  

Teris glared at him. “You are a Master Grey Jedi and we are training. If the animals of this jungle could take all three of us then they can gladly have us.”

Dar nodded. “And they will, so keep moving.” he hummed and started walking.

Jeru and Teris followed. Jeru glanced at his twin. “I feel so far from you. I am frightened I might lose you.”

She took his hand. “We are twins, you shall never lose me.” she smiled. “Even if we drift apart, we shall always have each other.”

Jeru nodded, feeling slightly better. “Thank you Tvi.” he tightened his grip on her hand as they entered the village.

Dar looked around. “I don’t remember why I came here.” he looked at the twins. “Did I tell either of you?”

They both shook their heads. A young female Yioian walked over. She giggled and held out a flower to Dar. He took it with a smile and she squealed and ran before he could thank her. He stared at the flower, confused.

Teris giggled. “I think she likes you.”

Dar looked at her. “I’m much too old for her. What should I do with the flower?”

Jeru shrugged. “It doesn’t mean anything, if you’re wondering. She just gave you something she thought was nice. You can keep it without accepting her.”

Dar stuck it behind his ear and nodded. “Good, now I’m going to walk around until I remember why I’m here.” he started walking.

Jeru rolled his eyes. “I think he just wanted to follow us.”

Teris nodded. “Probably. Master Dar likes to stick his nose in our business. Come on, let’s go find Uncle Lurian.” her and Jeru started running through the village, looking for their uncle.

They found him near the edge of the village with his youngest daughter. She was a little younger than them. He was sitting with her, making baskets. He would smile and point things out while they worked.

Jeru and Teris sat next to them. “Ywveen.” they smiled.

Their uncle chuckled. “Call me Uncle Lurian, please. Enough people call me Ywveen.” he reached his hand out and one of his tools flew into his hand. He hummed. “You two look shocked, did you forget I can use the Force?”

Teris shifted her weight. “Maybe.”

Jeru shrugged. “You can’t prove we did.”

He laughed and looked at his daughter. “Can you believe them my little Inje? Spend a few weeks away from the village and you forget your entire culture.” he shook his head. “I might have to kidnap them now that my baby brothers gone.”

His daughter rolled her eyes. “I’m not an Inje yet dad.”

He nudged her. “You’ll be the best Inje.” he looked at his niece and nephew. “Are you here for your cousins Inje ceremony?”

Teris nodded. “Yes. Though we know it’s not for hours, we wanted to see you as well.”

Their Uncle looked at his basket. “Do you have this Rea?”

She nodded. “Go father, escape while you can. Someone might try and ask their Ywveen for help.”

He stood and stretched. “Catch me if you can.” he ran into the jungle, bouncing off of tree trunks to get into the branches.

Teris and Jeru chased after him.


	9. Ch. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly? I forgot I was even posting this. I'm a horrible person.

Teris slipped into Croata’s room. It was very early in the morning, and she stumbled over her own feet. She giggled and slid down the door, laughing to herself. The Inje ceremony had ended only an hour before, her brother had fallen asleep on the roof of one of the huts in the village.

Her mother had carried him home and Teris had come to see Croata. Everyone would drink during the ceremony, and she might have had more than she could handle.

Croata appeared in front of her. “You are drunk.”

She giggled. “Inje ceremony. It isn’t drunk.” she giggled again. “I wanted to see you.”

He sat down in front of her, his head tilted. “Why?”

She huffed through her nose. “I don’t know? We were having fun and I thought, I wonder what Croata is doing. Then I remembered you all alone and I...I didn’t want you to be alone.” she looked at her hands. “My twin thinks I’m pulling away from him.”

Croata’s eyes widened slightly at the subject change. “You are growing up. Separating from your siblings is natural. I had siblings, I rarely spoke to them.”

Teris shook her head. “We’re twins. We have a bond. I don’t feel right lying to him about you. I bet he doesn’t have any secrets from me.”

Croata paused. He hadn’t really  _ watched _ the boy. “Everyone has secrets. Trust me. Your brother is just angry you are not always there when he calls now.”

She sniffed. “Okay. If you say so.” she closed her eyes. “I think I’m going to take a nap.”

He jumped up. “No. No you cannot sleep here. They will come looking for you.” he reached out to grab her and his hands went through her. He cursed in Huttnese. “Teris get up.”

Teris was passed out. He grabbed his hair and started pacing. “If she doesn’t wake up soon they are going to find her. They can’t know she’s talking to me. Not yet.” the room started to grow cold.

Mehgahn appeared in the room. “You can be felt throughout the Temple again.”

He waved his hand towards Teris. “She passed out.”

Mehgahn chuckled. “Just move her.”

He looked at her. “Oh yes, I’ll just  _ pick her up _ and move her.”

She sighed. “Fine. Do this.” she disappeared and the door opened, Teris fell through and groaned.

Croata appeared next to her. “Are you alright? The door just suddenly opened.”

Teris grabbed her head. “My head hurts.”

He shook his head. “Maybe you should go to the med bay then.”

She pushed herself to her feet. “Yeah…” she looked at him. “Are you terribly lonely?”

He was silent. “I…” he wasn’t sure how to answer that.

She smiled. “I’ll come back when I feel better.” she wondered down the hall.

Croata watched her go. “Am I lonely?” he remembered being alive, how empty the Temple felt. How isolated he felt. His eyes narrowed and the whole Temple shook as a wave of dark energy washed through the Temple.

Mara shot up, she had been sleeping when she felt the energy. She fell out of bed, twisted in the blankets as she tried to get up. Lilahnah appeared in front of her. “It came from the second floor. Near Croata’s old room”

Mara rubbed her eyes and stood, kicking her blankets away from her. “Is it the same as before?”

Lilahnah nodded. “Yes, though it fluctuated. It could be felt for a few minutes, before it disappeared. Then it suddenly came on that wave and is now gone again.”

Mara groaned. “It could be trying to hide. Search the floors. See if anyone is out of bed that might have set it off.”

Lilahnah hesitated. “I saw young Teris coming up from the second floor right after it happened. She is...she had come from the Inje ceremony.”

Mara took a deep breath. “I’ll go check on her. Jeru should still be sleeping. Thank you Lilahnah.” she headed for Teris’s room first.

As she expected it was empty. She went straight to the med bay and found Teris curled up on one of the bed. She always found her way to med bay after an Inje ceremony. Mara sighed and watched her. “What are you getting into Teris?” she whispered.

The next morning Teris woke up and found Croata watching her, he was sitting in the chair next to her bed. “Croata?”

He smiled. “Teris. I came to see you. I was worried after last night.”

She sat up and yawned. “I’m fine. I just had a little too much. Jeru always passes out, I take a little more time.” She stretched. “I really hope we don’t have training today.”

He chuckled. “I am happy to see you are well. I...I was very worried.” he lowered his eyes before he disappeared.

Teris stared at the chair before she rubbed her eyes and huffed. Her mom walked into the room. “Teris, can I speak with you?”

Teris nodded. “Of course mom.” she smiled. “What do you need?”

Mara sighed. “What did you do after you came home last night?”

Teris hesitated. She remembered going down to see Croata, worried he was lonely, scared about losing her brother. “I came straight here, why?”

Mara sighed. “There…” she hesitated. “Something happened on the second floor I wanted to make sure you weren’t involved.” she forced a smile. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

Teris smiled, nodding. “Very safe. Is everyone alright?”

Mara nodded. “Yes, everyone is fine.” she walked over to Teris and hugged her suddenly. “I love you so much Teris.”

Teris hesitated before she hugged her back, she was confused. “Ah, I love you to mom. Are you alright?”

Mara tightened her grip. “Just thinking of how grown up my babies are getting.” she stepped away. “Get some rest. You and your brother have the day off.” she walked out of the room.

Dar was waiting for her. “Ignoring that she’s lying to you isn’t going to help.”

Mara shook her head. “If I confront her she’ll push me away. I just...I’m going to let her know I’m here for her and hope she tells me what’s going on.”

Dar shook his head. “Fine, you do it your way and I’ll do it mine.” he walked past her down the hall.

Mara lowered her eyes. “Oh Temis what do I do?”

Temis made his datapad float and spin in front of him while Luke spoke with the leader of the Republic. Caspi was next to him, and would nudge him whenever he felt him use the Force. 

“Master Temis, how do you feel about all of this?” The Chancellor asked.

Temis hummed. “I don’t even know who we’re fighting, so I can’t have much of an opinion.” he lifted Caspi’s data pad and set it to spin.

Caspi sighed. “Master Temis.”

Temis grinned slightly. “I remember a time I would have paid to have you call me Master.” Caspi flushed and a few of the important people they spoke with looked confused. Temis looked at Luke. “You didn’t tell them.”

Luke shook his head. “I didn’t think it was important.”

Temis’s eyes widened. “You didn’t think it was important? Wow...way to make a guy feel small.” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Caspi? Should I ask about the threat we’re facing or tell them about the threat I am?”

The room visibly tensed. Caspi shook his head. “They need to know who you are. Master Luke should have told them.”

Leia shook her head. “Temis’s past has nothing to do with this war.”

Temis leaned forward. “My past has everything to do with this war. Because I’ll be using the skills I learned from my past.”

A member of the Senate looked at him. “What was your past then? If you feel it is more important than what we do now.”

Temis grinned. “Well, considering I used to kill Rebels? I think it’s important.” a few people looked sick.

Mon Mothma cleared her throat. “Speak.”

Temis leaned back in his seat and shrugged. He waved his hand and his data pad floated over. “I think a picture says a thousand words. Or in this case, a video.”

A video started playing in the center of the room. It showed a few Rebels fighting stormtroopers. The door suddenly opened and a man peeked in. He grinned and disappeared when a blaster bolt almost hit him. His head popped back in, he was laughing. Suddenly one of the stormtroopers turned on the others. He used the distraction to jump out, red lightsaber flashing.

The Chancellor paled. “Darth Croata.”

Temis chuckled. “Not anymore, but I did go by that name.”

Mon Mothma looked at Luke. “You dare let a  _ Sith _ in these halls.”

Luke shook his head. “Temis is no longer a Sith. He is a Grey Jedi, and lets us use the Temple on his planet to train Jedi. Darth Croata is no more.”

A Senate member looked at Temis. “What made you change?”

Temis shrugged. “The power of love? I noticed I was hurting the woman I loved, so I tried to kill myself. I lived, but Darth Croata did not. And now I’m here, using the skills I learned as Darth Croata, to stop a war. It always seems to be war that keeps the Jedi from my planet.”

Mon Mothma narrowed her eyes. “What do you know of war?”

Luke and Leia flinched back. Caspi went to speak but Temis leaned forward. “I was eight when the Empire was created. I’d been trained to be a Jedi for four years when it happened. When I was thirteen, my master left to go find out what happened to the other Jedi. He never came back. When I was fifteen, the woman I loved left me and got trapped out in space by your war. She joined the rebellion to try and get back to me. When I was seventeen, I was captured by the Emperor and tortured by Vader for a year. I destroyed more stormtrooper bases than I bet any of you have seen. I brought a star cruiser crashing into a planet with only the Force. I lived the war, just like all of you.”

Caspi nudged him. “They won’t understand Temis. Don’t let them judge you.”

The Chancellor looked at Caspi. “And you, where do you come from?”

Caspi flushed. “I was a slave on a planet. Temis found me and decided to make me his apprentice. I would run and hide in the Jedi library in the Temple whenever I could. I am a Jedi, and though I am mostly self taught, Master Luke has shown me some things.”

Temis giggled. “Well he hasn’t  _ shown  _ you.”

Caspi turned and stared at him. “Yes, we know. I’m a Miraluka, I don’t have eyes. It’s still not funny.”

Temis shrugged. “I laugh.”

Han Solo sighed. “Yes, Temis was a Sith, but he’s on our side now and we could use his help. He’s in charge of the Grey Jedi, and I doubt we could do this without them.”

Temis didn’t bother mentioning that the Yioian’s would die for the Jedi. It would make him seem less important. “General Solo is correct. Could we get back to the real threat?”

Mon Mothma shook her head. “What if you go Sith again?”

Temis remembered the hiss of his lightsaber as it went through him. He rubbed his chest. “I went Sith the first time because I was alone. I now have friends, a wife, and children. I have no reason to turn back to the Dark Side.”

Leia nodded. “There, is everyone happy? Now, can we  _ please _ get back to the threat at hand?”

Luke took a breath and looked at Temis. “One of the Emperor’s Grand Admirals has gathered what little remained of their forces and is taking back planets.”

Temis wrinkled his nose. “Which Grand Admiral?”

“Grand Admiral Thrawn.” Leia said his name softly, almost like it frightened her. “He has tried to take my twins.”

Temis narrowed his eyes slightly. “Why would he want your twins?” How old were her twins? About nine. “They’re just old enough where they could be bent and twisted.” he mumbled to himself. “Easily controllable, and you don’t have to deal with their awkward kid stage. It’s pretty easy to make them forget about their parents by that stage to.”

Caspi cleared his throat. “And you know this, how?”

Temis glanced at him. “Yioian history. Mehgahn. Books. Holocrons.” he shrugged. “What does it matter how?” he looked at Leia. “You and the kids should try and stay where he can’t get you. Until we find out exactly why. I can leave a Grey Jedi with you, if that will make you feel safer.”

She smiled. “Thank you. I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

Han nodded. “Chewy barely lets her and the kids out of his sight.”

Temis chuckled. “I would hate to upset a Wookie.”

Leia sighed. “I’m fine. And the twins are well protected here.”

Temis shrugged. “If you feel safe then I’ll let you keep feeling that way.” he looked at Caspi. “I told you this was a bad idea.”

Caspi smiled. “It just started, you can’t think that yet. You’re doing great.” he turned his head to look at everyone else. “So, Grand Admiral Thrawn. What can you tell us about him?”

Leia shook her head. “Not much honestly. But we do know he’s dangerous. Everyone knows how the Emperor felt about nonhumans. They never made it far in his Empire. Yet…” she trailed off.

Temis hummed. “So we find out where he’s going next, and I’ll meet him there.” he was tapping his fingers on the table. “I’ve gone through people’s minds before, shouldn’t be to hard to break him.” he shivered.

Luke shook his head. “Actually, we were going to send you to one of the warring planets. They want to split from the New Republic and rejoin the Empire. We were hoping you could negotiate with them to stay, if they say your Grey Jedi, they might think twice before leaving.” 

Temis shrugged. “Point me in a direction and I will go. I’m yours for the next year.”

Mon Mothma narrowed her eyes. “Only a year?”

Temis shifted his weight. “My children will be allowed to leave the planet next year. I wish to go collect them and my wife when I am able. I hate being so far from them.” he closed his eyes. 

Temis wasn’t sure who spoke, but someone did. “Why can’t your children leave the planet?”

He huffed and pushed his chair back. He put his foot on the table and rolled up his pant leg. The beautiful twisting vines were black with purple swirled in. “This is my creaveen. It produces a chemical that I cannot produce on my own. It only appears when we reach a certain age. The chemical is in the air on my planet, keeping us there until this appears.”

He moved his foot back down and stretched, wiggling his toes. “My children, while they are only half Yioian, are still dependant on this chemical.” 

The conversation turned after that, and Temis went back to floating his data pad. He drifted in and out of the conversation, not really understanding most of the things that were being said. He wasn’t a strategist.

Temis would mostly just go where he wanted and destroy it, using whatever powers he had or wanted to use. He didn’t think about other people, he didn’t wonder who could get hurt. He’d just done what he wanted.

Caspi nudged him once everyone started leaving. “Ready to go back to the Temple?”

He hummed. ‘I was thinking we could walk around.’

Caspi shrugged. “If you feel like it. We can go look at the records, you can read more about what happened after the Jedi left, or during the Clone Wars?”

Temis tapped the data pad and it lazily drifted away. ‘What would you like to do?’

Caspi hesitated. “I...Me?” he bit his lip. “I’m not really sure. I mean, I can’t really look at the sights.” he chuckled.

Temis smiled. ‘We could just walk around? Or maybe we could go to the Cantina and you could drink? I’d love to fill you with juma juice and let you go. Maybe find you a nice girl?’

Caspi turned red. “No juma juice. And no girls either! But...a walk does sound nice.”

Han Solo cleared his throat. “Are you...talking to yourself?” he asked suddenly.

Temis looked at him and focused, pushing the Force towards him. He saw him shiver and tried to get the words across. It was a lot harder when someone wasn’t connected to the Force. ‘No, he is speaking to me.’

Han’s eyes widened and he stared at Temis in shock. He swallowed. “Ah...can only he hear you?”

Temis waved his hand. ‘If I so wish it.” he kept his connection to the General. ‘Though right now no. I am broadcasting. Any Force sensitive could hear me.’

Han Solo shivered and rubbed his temples. “That ah...that kind of hurts.”

Temis let the connection be lost. “It is because you are not touched by the Force. It is harder to speak with people that way. I am literally placing my thoughts inside of your mind. And am trying to do it without over placing your own.” he sighed. “I’ve always done it naturally.”

Han nodded. “Yeah well...you two have fun. If you do manage to get Naroo here drunk, call me. I’d love to see that.” he patted Caspi on the shoulder and headed off.

Caspi sighed. “I’m not drinking.”

Temis smirked. “If you say so.” he stretched out and closed his eyes, pressing his toes to the ground. He let the vibrations wash over him. “Do you think they trust me?”

Caspi was silent for a moment. “They know you won’t join him. However I do not think they trust you to stay on their side. You attacked many rebel bases.”

Temis shrugged. “I could hear the war through the Force. It was...crying. The Force was screaming with the echoes of the pain they caused. So I decided to kill both sides. You can’t have a war if neither of you have the troops.”

Caspi remembered how Temis seemed more focused on destroying the Empire than the rebels. “Why did you seem to attack stormtroopers more?”

Temis hummed. “The Emperor held me captive and tortured me. I decided he had to pay for that. I thought about going after him, but that meant seeing Vader and…” he sighed. “I just couldn’t make myself do that.”

Caspi nodded. “I...I guess I could understand.” he was quiet for a moment. ‘Are you ready for the war?’

Temis jumped, unused to Caspi speaking that way. ‘As I can be. It is alright to be frightened. I’m terrified. People are going to be hurt. I could...I could…’ he hesitated

Caspi reached out and put his hand on his leg. “We’ll get through this.”

Temis took a deep breath. “Yeah...yeah I’m sure we will.”


	10. Ch. 10 Six Months Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!

Teris threw her pillow at the wall and groaned in frustration. Her mother had told her and her brother that they were no longer going to be looking at Sith holocrons. She was pausing that part of their training until their father came home.

Croata was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. “Now what did that pillow ever do to you?” he hummed.

She turned and glared at him. Everytime she was alone now he would appear. She thought of him as a friend, and they spoke often. “I can’t believe she won’t let me look at the Sith holocrons. It’s not like Jeru or I will go Sith. Why doesn’t she trust us?”

Croata shrugged. “She’s worried. Her secrets are building up and she is having trouble keeping them from spilling out. Maybe she thinks you’re too young.”

Teris growled. “I’m not too young. When mother was my age she worked for the rebellion. I just…” she sighed. “I want to go on adventures like they did.”

Croata sat up. “Do you really want to see the Sith holocrons?”

She nodded. “I want to finish my training. But, with Jeru.” she crossed her arms. Challenging him.

Croata smiled. “As long as he doesn’t know how you do it, does it matter if you share them?” he enjoyed having secrets with Teris. Making her keep secrets from her twin. It isolated her.

She shrugged. “I’ll say I convinced another Master to give them to me.”

Croata stood. “Then follow me.” he disappeared.

Teris rolled her eyes and slipped out of her room. Croata was down the hall, waiting for her. He would disappear every time she reached him, and reappear in the beginning of the next hall she needed to go down.

He stood in front of the Sith Library doors. Teris hesitated. “I’m not allowed in there. Besides, it’s locked.”

Croata leaned against the door. “I’m a ghost Teris.” he disappeared and the door opened. He was standing on the other side. “Hurry before Mehgahn notices I’m in here. She hates in when I come in here.” he giggled.

Teris hesitantly walked into the room. She could hear the Sith Holocrons whispering. “Wow...they’re so much louder in here.”

He sighed, glancing around. “Yeah…” he was silent for a moment before he walked over to the Sith holocrons. “Your next one should be this one.” all the other holocrons went silent but that one.

Teris walked over to it. She hesitated. “Are you sure we should be doing this? I don’t want to get in trouble.”

Croata looked at her. “Teris...I just want to help you get stronger. Though if you are uncomfortable we can always leave. You can go back to just learning from the Jedi holocrons. Being watched by your mother.”

Teris grabbed it before he could add more. “Jeru is going to be so excited. I’m going to go hide them in my room.” she grinned. “Thank you boju.” she ran from the room.

Croata stood frozen after she left. The door closed behind her. “Boju?” he whispered, the holocrons were still silent.

Mehgahn appeared next to him. “Why are you in here?”

He looked at her. “She called me boju.” he smiled. “She  _ likes _ me. She actually thinks of me as a friend now.” he looked around. “She took the holocron I pointed out. Didn’t even ask what it taught.  _ And _ she is going to ask her brother to look at them. This couldn’t be more  _ perfect _ .” he laughed.

Mehgahn lowered her eyes. “I thought you were going to kill them.”

Croata paused. “Yes. Yes I thought so as well. Though Teris is much too easy to mold. She is so much like her father.” the Sith holocrons suddenly all glowed and the room grew cold. “Think of it, Temis comes home to everyone dead, the Temple destroyed. Teris Sith.” he shivered. “It’s more beautiful than I could dare to dream.”

“And if it doesn’t work?” Mehgahn asked suddenly. 

Croata froze. He turned and glared at her, the Dark Side seemed to wrap around him and Mehgahn could suddenly feel the cold. “ **_Do not question me_ ** .” he disappeared.

Teris found her brother in the library. She grabbed his hand and dragged him back to her room, ignoring the looks she’d gotten from some of the Grey Jedi still in the Temple. She kept insisting that he keep up, and he was slower than C7-B4 in the jungle.

Jeru laughed, stumbling behind his sister. He’d missed moments like this. They hadn’t had many in the few months since their father left.

She shoved him into her room and locked the door. She smiled. “Guess what I managed to convince one of the Masters to give me?”

Jeru’s eyes widened. “No way.” he grinned. “Let me see it.”

Teris opened the footlocker and pulled out the Sith holocron. She held it out to him. “I thought we could listen to this one together. I’ll have to ask for our specific ones next time. I know we’re doing different training.”

Jeru nodded. “I’m just happy to have something new to listen to. Mom is going nuts with this. That presents hasn’t been felt in months, and I know dad hasn’t called in two months, but he could be in hyperspace. She needs to relax.”

Teris nodded. “Yes.” she sat on her bed and made room for her brother. She leaned against him. “Do we have the time to listen to it?”

He hummed. “Yeah, mom is with Master Dar in the village. They should be gone for a few more hours.”

Teris smiled. “Then let's hurry up. I don’t want to get in trouble.” she ran her hands along the holocron and they both started listening to the whispers.

Mara paced the small control room, glancing at the com system every few minutes. Dar was sitting a few feet away against the wall. His eyes tracked her. “He’ll message you when he can Mara. You know that.”

She glanced at him. “I know. I just...I’m debating on whether I should send him one. Maybe tell him about my decision with the kids.”

Dar hummed. “He won’t agree with you. I don’t either. The kids need to learn Mara. You’re getting over protective. You grew up with barely any adult supervision. You had to teach yourself. And now you’re treating your kids like glass. Why?”

Mara shook her head. “I just want them safe.”

Dar stood. “Mara barely anyone knows where this planet is. Your kids couldn’t be more safe. Try again.”

She hugged herself. “I’m worried about them.”

Dar growled. “Try. Again.”

She started shaking her head. “Dar I just want my kids-”

He walked over and grabbed her. “Again. Try and make me believe it this time.” his eyes narrowed.

Mara tore herself away from him. “I’m worried they’re too much like Temis!” she shouted, tears filled her eyes.

Dar took a step back. “Mara…”

She shook her head. “I know! It’s horrible! I shouldn’t think like this. But they lie to me, and they spend so much time alone. And they have so much interest in the lower floors and I just-” she broke down and dropped to her knees, sobbing.

Dar knelt next to her. “Mara.” he chuckled. “Mara they’re  _ teenagers _ .” he grabbed her shoulders and tilted her head up so she’d look at him. “I know you didn’t have a normal childhood, but this is how  _ normal _ teenagers act. They lie to their parents and they get into things they shouldn’t.” 

Mara sniffed and rubbed at her eyes. “But Mehgahn-”

Dar rolled his eyes. “Mara, Mehgahn tried to talk to Jeru and he told her to space off. She tried to turn  _ me _ . Okay, so we know she’s desperate. Temis turned because he had no one. Your kids are  _ surrounded _ by people. They aren’t going to go Sith.”

Mara took a shaky breath. “I just...I worry. Temis turned so  _ easily _ .”

Dar shook his head. “Mara, Mara relax. If your kids ever  _ thought _ of going Sith I’d beat them all the way to Coruscant and back.” he smiled. “Now why don’t you let them train?”

Mara chewed on her sleeve. “Can I have a few days? To think it over.” 

Dar sighed. “Sure, but don’t take to long. You have to  _ trust _ your kids Mara.” he stood. “Now come on. Your com is connected to this one. You don’t have to be right here to get a call from him.”

“I know.” she followed him out of the building and back into the jungle.

Temis ducked behind a wall as blaster fire narrowly missed his head. He had been separated from the rest of the group and was now surrounded. He pressed his hand to the com at his ear. “Is everyone at the ship?”

Caspi’s voice came on. “Where are you?” he sounded worried.

Temis hummed. “Surrounded. Is everyone at the ship?”

Luke’s voice came on. “We aren’t leaving you, if that’s what you were about to say. Do you need us to come get you?”

Temis hesitated. “No. I got this.” he grabbed his lightsaber. 

They’d had to fight before, though normally Temis was either the back up, in the ship, or surrounded by Grey Jedi. Now he was alone. No one was watching him. It was only him and the stormtroopers.

He ignited his lightsaber and spun it around before he stepped into the line of fire. He used his lightsaber to block the blaster fire. Taking a deep breath he threw out his hand, shooting lightning at the group. A few screamed and dropped.

Temis turned and jumped throwing his lightsaber. It cut two people in half on it’s way back to him. He turned to another stormtrooper. “I am your ally, these men are traitors. Kill them.”

The stormtrooper turned and started shooting at his own men. Temis used the distraction to run past them, heading for the ship.

He gasped when he was grabbed and pressed his hand against the person’s chest. He stopped suddenly. “Master Luke. You’re lucky I recognized your vibrations.”

Luke Skywalker looked slightly pale. “I’ve never seen anyone fight like that before.”

Temis shrugged. “Let’s get back to the-” Luke’s eyes widened and Temis turned, holding out his hand. The stormtrooper that had been sneaking up behind him started choking. Temis slowly curled his hand into a fist.

Luke flinched when the stormtrooper dropped. “Vader used to do that.”

Temis turned and looked at him. “I know. I’ve had it used on me. Come on, let’s get out of here.” he grabbed Luke’s arm and started walking.

Luke looked at him. “You are very skilled with a lightsaber.”

Temis smirked. “Thank you. I’ve had a lot of practice. Mara makes a great sparring partner.” he started humming a tune. “I’ve been thinking of having training with the Grey Jedi and the Jedi. You and I could spar?”

Luke looked at him, Temis didn’t even seemed phased by what had happened. Luke was still shaking slightly. “I’d like that.”

Caspi ran out of the ship when they reached it. He tripped and stumbled over debri. He jumped back to his feet and continued running.

Temis caught him when he tripped again. “Careful.” he ran his hands through Caspi’s hair. “I hate when you wear these stupid bandages.”

Caspi was wearing light armor, he didn’t want to risk his robes, and wore bandages over where his eyes would be. It reminded Temis of when he’d been Croata. Caspi shook his head. “Where were you? How did you get separated?”

Temis wrapped his arm around Caspi’s shoulder and headed into the  ship. “Don’t really know. But I got away. Unhurt. Are you alright?”

Caspi nodded. “Just worried.” he hesitated. ‘I couldn’t see you.’

Temis smiled and pressed his forehead against Caspi’s. ‘I’m not going to leave you Caspi. Not here, not this far from home. If I ever disappear, I’ll find my way back to you.’

Caspi flushed and pulled away from him. He stumbled back to his seat and sat down. “Who’s flying?”

Luke headed for the pilot's seat. “Temis and me.” he dropped into the seat and started the ship.

Temis ran over and dropped down. “Warn a guy.” he glanced back. “Is everyone alright? No one was hurt?”

There was silence for a moment before one of the Yioian’s spoke. “We are all well Master Temis. Juvvu Luke made sure we all made it back to the ship.”

Temis flipped a switch. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help out. I suddenly turned around and you were all gone. They must have come around behind me while I wasn’t watching.”

Another Yioian giggled. “Aren’t you the one that told us to  _ always _ be watching?”

Temis smirked. “Yeah yeah, you caught me. No one is perfect. Now let’s get back to everyone else. I’m tired of this stupid planet.”

The planet was taken over by Empire control. They had managed to sneak on, and had done their best to gather intel for the last month before they were noticed and had to fight their way off. They hadn’t been allowed any contact with anyone from the New Republic, which unnerved all of them. But they had handled it.

They managed to get out from the blockade without being noticed and jumped to hyperspace. Luke looked at Temis. “Once we get back you can use the com to call Mara.”

Temis grinned. “Thank you. I’ve been waiting to check on the kids.” he bounced in the seat. “I bet they're great with their sabers now. And Mara should have them learning with the Sith holocrons still, so they’ll be force training. I can’t wait to hear everything.”

Luke chuckled. “I’m sure they will be excited to speak with you. Once you’re done I’ll have to call Mara Jade. Her and the kids are still on Coruscant.”

Temis looked at him. “Wait, are we not going back? I know we’re returning to the fleet, but I thought we would head back to Coruscant after that.”

Luke shook his head. “No, we have another planet to go to. If Grand Admiral Thrawn hasn’t already taken it. Also...I won’t be going with you. I heard about another Jedi, I’m going to go look for him.”

Temis didn’t like that. “What if it’s a trap?”

Luke hesitated. “I’ll have to take that risk.”

Temis nodded. “Call me if you need me.” he stood and glanced towards the back. “Caspi you alright?”

Caspi nodded from where he sat, his head in his hands. “Fine. How did you get away from the stormtroopers?”

Temis shrugged. “I fought them? I’m not sure how to answer that. By the way, your stance needs work. I noticed you’re off balance. Still.”

Caspi flushed. “You trained me to fight with double blade styles. I use a single.”

Temis walked back to him. “Then switch to a double. I’ll make you one like Mara and mine. It’ll be easier for me to show you stuff that way anyway.”

Caspi shook his head. “Dar said my father had a single blade.”

Luke looked back. “Your father was a Jedi?”

Caspi nodded. “Before he became a slave, he was a padawan.” he sighed. “I just...I want my single blade.”

Temis watched him for a few moments. “If that’s what you really want.” he shrugged. “If you want to use your single blade, then I’ll support that. I know the basics for single blade, so I’ll help where I can.”

Caspi smiled. “Thank you.”

One of the Yioian looked at Temis. “I…” he hesitated. “I am having trouble with my stance. Could you help me?”

Temis grinned. “Of course. Any of you need help and I’m here. Very happy to help. Anything you need.”

Another Yioian chuckled. “Don’t be to excited. Some of these guys can’t tell their lightsaber from a blaster.” laughter and shoving ensued.

Temis was bouncing when they landed their ship in the docking bay. He already knew where to go to get a message to Mara. He hoped she was available to answer it, he had missed her voice. Maybe the kids would be there as well, and he could ask them about their training.

The ramp lowered and he darted out the door, running and ducking between and around people. He jumped up onto a few boxes and used the height to get him through the worst of the crowds. 

He dropped down by the door to the hall and froze when Leiah blocked his way. “Temis, I did not know the two of you were back.” 

He stared at her. “You are supposed to be on Coruscant. With Mara Jade and the kids.”

She shook her head. “We’re all here. I was just on my way to the message room to call Luke and tell him. Is he here as well?”

Temis slowly nodded. “Yeah...we had to leave. The stormtroopers found us. You shouldn’t be here.”

She narrowed her eyes. “I am not going to sit out this war just because some psycho is after my kids.”

Temis hesitated. “I’ll let Luke handle this one. I’m going to go call my wife.” he stepped around her and headed for the message room.

Thankfully, it was empty. He quickly typed in his password and his own personal account opened. He typed in a few things and it started ringing.

He was bouncing on his toes when it connected. “Temis?”

He squealed when he heard Mara. “Mara! I’m sorry I was out of contact for so long. I was stuck on this horrible Empire controlled planet and we weren’t allowed any contact.” he laughed. “How have you been? How are the kids? Tell me everything.”

Mara was silent for a moment. “You were on an Empire controlled planet?”

Temis stopped bouncing. “Yeah. We weren’t fighting at first. We were just watching, spying. But then we were found out and had to fight our way off. Wasn’t much of a fight. No one was hurt. Now the kids?”

Mara sighed. “They are training. I miss you. They miss you. Your nephew had his Inje ceremony. Your brother was mad you missed it, but understood. Is this thing almost over? I...it’s getting hard Temis.”

Temis grabbed a chair and sat down. “I don’t know Mara...we haven’t really done much in my eyes. If I was...more in control, I would just go onto this Grand Admiral’s ship and destroy it from the inside. But I guess we have to do it the New Republic way.”

Mara sighed. “I’m tired Temis. The animals are attacking people, more than normal. The Sith holocrons have started  _ hissing, _ they haven’t done that in years. And the kids...Temis I’m frightened if I keep teaching them something will happen.”

Temis ran his hand through his hair. “Mara you need to train them.  _ With _ the Sith holocrons. They’ll just find some way around you if you don’t. And then you won’t be able to watch what they learn.”

Mara groaned. “I know. Dar’s explained it all. But Temis I’m worried. The Temple seems...darker since you left.”

Temis huffed. “I told you Mehgahn was going to throw a fit that I was leaving. Has it calmed down at all?”

Mara was quiet for a moment. “It doesn’t feel like Mehgahn. I  _ know _ her. I got used to her. This feels darker. It comes and goes….but right after you left it took over the whole Temple. Then the kids got hurt and it was suddenly gone and...I want you to come home.”

Temis hesitated. “Mara…” as much as he missed home, he  _ loved _ the adventure he was one. “I can’t just leave them Mara. Caspi, the Yioian’s, even Luke and Leia. They need me.”

Mara huffed. “ _ I _ need you Temis. The kids need you. This  _ Temple _ needs you. Even if you’re not a Jedi this Temple is still your responsibility.”

Temis thought of hanging up on her. He thought of cutting her off and calling back in a few hours, saying how something had happened to the com system. But she would know he was lying. Even at this distance she would be able to tell.

He closed his eyes. “Mara...I’m going to be very honest with you. I don’t _want_ that _stupid_ Temple. If it were up to me, I would have **_burned_** it to the ground years ago. It’s _tainted_ and _evil_. The only reason I stay, is because of you and the kids. And for some reason I _can’t_ leave. No matter how hard I try. So _please_ don’t bring up how the Temple is my responsibility.”

Mara was silent. Temis started to think he had been  _ to _ honest. “After you get back we could move into the village.” she whispered suddenly. He almost couldn’t hear her. “We can still watch over the Temple, but it has...so many dark memories. We can start over. In a new place. Maybe even a new village if you wanted to explore.”

Temis grabbed his hair. “I’d like that. I miss you so much Mara. And I miss the kids. War sucks. Once the kids can leave you guys better come out here. The Temple can handle itself that much. Dar could watch it.”

Mara chuckled. “I’m sure he would love the responsibility. Oh, yeah, I was supposed to ask, Lurian wanted to know if Orian was doing alright.”

Orian...one of Temis’s brothers. The second youngest. He was the only one of his siblings who took the offer of becoming a Grey Jedi. He hadn’t said a word to Temis the entire time they had been off of Yion.

“He seems to be doing well. He’s great with a lightsaber, uses it more like a Yioian staff though. You can tell my big brother that his little brothers are fine.” he rubbed his arm. “Just a few more months. Then I can see you.”

She sighed. “A few more months.”

The door behind Temis opened and Luke peeked in. “Sorry, but you’re needed.”

Temis groaned. “Mara I’ll call you when I can. Train the kids! Or they’ll train themselves, and you saw how that turned out for me. I love you.”

She sighed. “I’ll train them. Love you to.” she disconnected.

Temis looked at Luke. “The next time I feel you and Mara Jade together, I’m going to interrupt you.”

Luke rolled his eyes. “Just come on. This is important.”

Temis groaned but followed him.


	11. Ch. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible person. I keep saying I'll post, and then I forget

Temis followed Luke down the hall to the meeting room. He paused when the door opened and they stepped into the room.  _ Everyone _ was in there. What could this possibly be about? He took a deep breath and nudged Luke before he walked over to his brother. “Hey Orian, Lurian says hi.”

Orian had his light brown hair pulled back, his light pink eyes flicked over to Temis. “Did you speak to him?”

Temis shook his head. “He asked Mara to check on us for him.”

Orian looked back towards the front of the room. “Is there any reason we need to continue this conversation?”

Temis felt pain shoot through him and flinched back. “Ivt…”

Orian growled and looked at him fully. “I am not the brother of some Sheezy piaqu.” he turned and stormed off.

Temis closed his eyes and hugged his stomach. Before, he would have been angry, but now...now he felt heartbroken. Caspi walked over. “Are you alright?”

Temis shook his head. “I’m fine. Very fine.” he opened his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. “Just talking to my-” he stopped. “Just talking to someone.”

Caspi sighed. “I’m sorry he won’t talk to you Temis.”

Temis shook his head again. “No. It...it doesn’t matter Caspi. I’m fine. Really.” he smiled. “Now, can we listen? I kind of want to know what we’re doing next. I’m getting bored here.”

Caspi scowled. “We  _ just _ got back from a mission. How can you be bored?”

Temis shrugged. “There’s always so much to do at home. Take care of the Temple, train, watch the kids, get through the jungle, talk to the villagers. I never had idle time. Don’t like to.” Idle time reminded him of when he was alone. It gave him time to think about the past. It brought back memories he didn’t want.

Caspi sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Temis huffed. “Stop saying that.”

Mon Mothma cleared her throat and the room went silent. “I would like to thank all of you for joining us today.” she looked around the room and her eyes landed on Temis. “Temis, I hope your Grey Jedi are well.”

Temis hadn’t been expecting her to speak to him. “I haven’t heard any complaints.” he rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously.

Mon Mothma nodded. “I’m glad to hear that. We have gone over the information that we received from Luke Skywalker and the others.”

Temis crossed his arms. “Jedi Luke.” he whispered to himself.

Caspi nudged him. “Shh.”

Mon Mothma had continued talking, Temis noticed he’d missed a few things “-and we’ll be sending a small group there to see if they can find anything. Any questions?”

Temis might have missed more than a few things. Capis raised his hand. “Um, Who’s in this small group?”

She hesitated. “We’re taking volunteers. Because Grand Admiral Thrawn’s ship will be planet side during this mission we don’t want anyone there who can’t handle it. And because this mission is mostly stealth, we don’t want anyone who wants glory.”

Temis nudged Caspi. “How long is it?”

Caspi shrugged and went to answer when Mon Mothma spoke. “Temis, do you have a question?”

Temis ground his teeth. “ _ Master _ Temis.” he silently growled. He took a deep breath and smiled. “I’m sorry, I just missed a few things that you said and was asking Master Caspi for clarification.”

People were looking at him. Leia sighed and looked disappointed. Mon Mothma narrowed her eyes. “You seem to miss what I say often.”

He shrugged. “I’m not really used to listening to people. When my wife or children wish to speak with me they use the Force.” he waved his hand and a few data pads floated into the air. “The Force...it’s such an easy thing to get lost in.”

Caspi grabbed his arm, making all of them drop. ‘She didn’t say how long it was. Just that whoever volunteers will be sent to the planet to see what Grand Admiral Thrawn is still doing there.’

Temis nodded. ‘You aren’t volunteering. I want you to stay here and watch over everyone. Call Mara every day.’

Caspi gasped and went to speak when Temis raised his hand. “I’ll volunteer. I’m getting bored here anyway, and spy work is fun.”

Mon Mothma narrowed her eyes. “I thought you hadn’t been listening.”

Temis smiled and clasped his hands behind his back. “I missed what planet and if you’d said how long the mission was. I highly doubt that means I can’t volunteer.”

She nodded. “Alright then, only a small group will be going with him. I need two more volunteers.”

Caspi went to raise his hand and Temis stomped on his foot. A pilot raised his hand and volunteered. There was only one spot left. 

Temis noticed some shuffling coming from his Grey Jedi before his brother Orian was shoved forwards. “He volunteers.” someone shouted.

Mon Mothma frowned. “I do believe volunteering is speaking for yourself.”

Orian shook his head. “Not on our planet. If a…” he growled. “Younger  _ sibling _ is going somewhere dangerous, it is the job of their elder sibling to go with them. It is Yioian custom. And as  _ I _ am the only of Temis’s…” he stopped. “I volunteer.”

Temis looked back at his Yioian’s and saw a few of them smiling. One of them winked in his direction. Temis had forgotten about that custom. He hadn’t grown up with his brothers watching over him. He hadn’t ever had them come see him or protect him. Not even after.

Mon Mothma looked at Temis. “You have a brother?”

Temis shrugged. “I have four. I am the youngest of five. Though, according to our customs, and Jedi customs...You don’t have to do this Orian.”

Orian snorted and looked away. “I still volunteer.”

Mon Mothma nodded. “Then we shall send you to the planet in a few hours. Take your time saying your goodbyes to family and friends. You shall have no contact while you are on this mission.”

Caspi looked at Temis. “No. You said you wouldn’t leave me. I can’t  _ see _ what am I going to do without you here? You’re supposed to help me with my lightsaber form.”

Temis rolled his eyes and suddenly grabbed Caspi. He yelped when he was suddenly moved and felt Temis press against him. “You stand like this when you fight. It’s from when I tried to get you to learn my way.” he gently moved Caspi’s hips and feet. “You need to stand like that.”

Caspi admitted that he felt more balanced. “I’ll still be alone.” he mumbled.

Temis stepped away. ‘You were my apprentice. And I have been in your mind many times. You are never alone.’ he grabbed Luke. “You also have Master Luke.” 

Luke smiled. “Don’t worry Caspi, I won’t let you get lost.” he looked at Temis. “Also, you can lie to Mon Mothma, but I know you weren’t listening. Caspi isn’t as quiet as you are.”

Caspi flushed. Temis chuckled. “Sorry.”

“Temis!” Mon Mothma called him. “Shouldn’t you be calling your wife?”

Temis growled and dug his nails into his palms. “I hate her. I really wouldn’t mind if she were to die.”

Luke sighed. “Temis, come on. Let’s go talk-”

Orian was suddenly next to him. “I do not know how to use the communicators and the others refuse to help. They have insisted I ask you.”

Temis lowered his head. “I’ll take you to them. You can call whoever before I call Mara. I...I don’t know if our communicator can handle more than one call.”

Orian shifted his weight. “I wish to call Lurian.”

Temis nodded. “Alright, follow me.” he nudged Caspi before he headed out of the room.

Orian glanced at him. “Why do you constantly touch the Miraluka? I thought you were with Mara.”

Temis chuckled. “I am with Mara. But Caspi is, as you said, a Miraluka. He doesn’t have eyes. So I touch him to let him know I’m there, or that I’m listening to him. He can’t pick up on body language like us. Everything he sees is through the Force. It would be like if you could only see through vibrations.”

Orian looked down at his bare feet. “That does sound difficult.” he mumbled to himself.

They reached the communication room and Temis called the planet. Mara answered. “What’s wrong?”

Temis chuckled. “Nothing, can I talk to Lurian? I’ll talk to you after him. I have someone here who wants to talk to him.”

Mara grumbled something and the line was silent for a moment. Lurian came on the line. “Hey Ivt. Mara said you wanted to talk to me?”

Temis stepped back and waved towards Orian. Orian took a deep breath. “Lurian? I have been selected to hold the custom of Ivt’ifa for Temis. We will be off planet and on a spy mission watching the enemy ship. I thought you should know.”

Lurian was quiet for a moment. “Were you reminded of Ivt’ifa or did you do it yourself?”

Orian scowled. “I was reminded. And they insisted. I do not see Temis as my brother, however being as we cannot disown family without the Ywveen’s permission, and you have denied me that permission, I must follow customs.”

Lurian sighed. “Just...be safe. And Orian  _ please _ try and be nicer to him. Temis is our  _ brother _ . He was left alone in that  _ very _ dangerous Temple. We failed him in Ivt’ifa. You have a chance to make up for it.”

Orian growled. “He’s in the  _ room _ Lurian.”

Temis cleared his throat. “Hey Lurian. I’m just waiting my turn. Ignore me, I’m doing whatever it is I do when I’m not listening.”

Lurian laughed. “Take care of him Orian. Is that all you wanted?”

Orian huffed. “Yes. You may speak with Temis. I have other people to say goodbye to.” he turned and walked out of the room.

Lurian sighed. “Is he gone?”

Temis sat down. “Yeah. I guess I should mention that he hasn’t been talking to me. Or calling me Ivt. He said...he said I wasn’t his brother.”

Lurian was quiet. “I’m sorry Temis. He just needs some time. Everyone just needs some time. They’ll see, some day. I just know it. You brought the Jedi back. Even if you had trouble with it.”

Temis crossed his arms. “Could...could I talk to Mara? She’ll probably be upset because I won’t be able to contact her again.”

Jurian chuckled. “Oh, I think the kids will be the worst. They’ve been coming here a lot, hanging out with me. When you get the chance, talk to Teris, she’s been separating herself from Jeru, and I know she likes you more.”

Temis smiled. “Will do, thank you brother.”

The line was silent for a moment before three voices shouted. “Temis!” “Dad!” “Daddy!” they all laughed.

Temis grinned. “Kids! I’ve missed you! How have you been? How is your training? Teris have you been being nice to your brother? You may only be a few seconds older, but you are his Tvi’ifa.” he tried hard to keep his kids close to their Yioian roots.

“Yes dad, I’ve been watching him. I barely let him out of my sight when we’re outside the Temple.” Teris sounded annoyed.

Jeru huffed. “And then in the Temple I barely see you.”

Temis hummed. “Now kids, no fighting. I know you guys are getting kind of old now, but you’re twins. You guys have a connection that no one else will ever understand. Even other twins. Because each connection is unique. Even when you feel alone, you will  _ always _ have each other.”

Temis smiled at the silence. Jeru suddenly squealed. “Teris! Eww! Dad Teris kissed me!” they were laughing.

Temis chuckled and leaned forward. “I’m glad you guys are happy. But I have bad news.” the laughter stopped. “I’m going on another spy mission. This one...well this one is a little dangerous. I’m not sure how much I can tell you. But I promise I’ll be safe.”

Mara sighed. “Is Caspi going to be with you?”

Temis bit his lip. “No. Only three people could go on this one. It’s me, my brother, and some pilot I haven’t talked to yet. I asked Caspi to stay here with Luke. The last mission was kind of stressful, and I really don’t want him around a lot of fighting.”

Mara sighed again. “Temis...how long are you going to be gone this time? I’m about ready to fly out there and take you back.”

He chuckled. “Don’t worry. Just a simple spy mission. Should be a quick in and out. Last time we got stuck on the planet. That shouldn’t happen this time.”

Teris groaned. “But dad, we barely get to talk to you. And we miss you. Did mom tell you she cut down our training? I’ve been getting so bored.”

Jeru jumped in. “We barely do anything all day. And did she mention the dark-” he yelped.

Temis sat up. “Dark  _ what _ ?”

Mara huffed. “I already talked to you about it earlier. And your father and I talked about your training. You shall be going back to a full schedule. He insists.”

Temis laughed. “Of course I do! I can’t wait to see what you guys can do the next time I see you. I bet you’ll be great. And hey, this dark thing your mom told me about. I want you to ignore it. Okay? The Temple has a lot of dark secrets, and they’ll try and convince you to join their ways. But that way is Sith, and we don’t put up with Sith on that planet.”

Teris mumbled for a moment and Jeru suddenly gasped. “Dad I have to go I promised Master Dar I’d meet him. I love you!”

Mara was quiet for a moment. “Etch Tvw Temis.”

Teris cleared her throat. “Dad...has anyone ever died in the Temple?”

Temis froze for a moment, remembering the snap hiss of his lightsaber as it slid through his chest. “Lots of people have died in the Temple.”

She hesitated. “Was there anyone in the Temple with you while mom was in the Rebellion?”

Temis didn’t like these questions. “Why are you asking me? What brought this on?”

She was quiet. “No reason. I should go dad. I miss you and love you. Be safe.” he heard the click of it disconnecting.

Temis groaned and ran his hands through his hair. He couldn’t wait to get back home. His kids couldn’t run away when he was there. Also...he could tell them about Croata. They needed to know, and they were old enough to know.

Did Teris suspect? He was sure he’d hidden everything. But...if they found his old room...he hadn’t taken anything out of it. Mara had wanted to empty it, but Croata was part of his life. To get rid of those things would be like denying himself. He felt...wrong when he tried to cover up Croata.

The door opened and Caspi walked in. “Are you done yet?” he sounded annoyed and had his arms crossed.

“Caspi...I know you’re angry I am leaving you, however I really enjoy things like this. And I know you don’t. You’re a Jedi Caspi. Jedi don’t fight in wars.” Temis grabbed Caspi by the shoulders. “I’ll be fine. Call Mara for me, watch over the Grey Jedi, and I’ll be back in a month tops. Just you wait and see.”

Caspi sighed. “I...alright. But if you’re not I’ll come looking for you. Whether they want me to or not.”

Temis smiled. “If I do get caught, I’ve been through torture before.”

Caspi huffed. “And it made you go crazy. So no, I’m not going to let them leave you to that. I’ll find you.”

Temis chuckled. “Thanks. I’ll be sure to tell Orian and that other guy you’ll rescue us if things get hard.”

Caspi sighed, but smiled. “Just be safe.”


	12. Ch. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I was productive!

Teris had become overwhelmed with how quickly her training had picked up. Her and Jeru barely had time for each other, and if Croata hadn’t come to see her, she wouldn’t have seen him either. She was way to busy.

She found herself sitting outside of the Sith Library. Her mother had given them permission to enter the Sith Library when they needed to return or get a new Sith Holocron. She’d made a list of all the ones they were allowed to listen to.

Croata was standing next to her. “Did you enjoy the last one?”

She glanced at him. “It was...interesting. I still feel kind of bad, because it wasn’t on mom's list.” she glanced at the one in her hands. He’d told her to take it.

Croata looked hurt. “You trust me, don’t you?”

Teris nodded. “Of course. You’re my boju.” she smiled. “I just don’t like lying to my mom and Jeru. Dad would throw a fit if he knew about this.”

Croata narrowed his eyes. “Temis isn’t here. Your mother is always gone, and Jeru is working just as hard as you. Think of this as...something fun to do.”

She stood, holding the Sith Holocron. “Alright. I mean it’s not like you would give me anything bad.”

He smiled. “I would never give you anything that would hurt you. You’re strong enough to handle what I give you.”

Teris smiled and looked at the Sith holocron. “Thank you. It’s been nice having a friend. Especially when my dad hasn’t been here.” she sighed. “I really miss him.”

Croata hummed. “I’m sorry I can’t help you. If I could, I’d go bring him back to you. But…” he kicked the ground. “Kind of stuck here.”

Teris frowned. “Master Luke said that Master Kenobi followed him around. Can you not move like that?”

He hesitated. “I...I’ve tried. I do not know why I cannot leave the Temple. It frustrates me.” he smiled. “I do not wish to trouble you with my problems however.”

Teris wished she could touch him. “I really want to give you a hug right now.” she smiled at his alarmed face. “Do you want to listen to this with me? I know you can still hear the whispers. I saw you talking to them earlier.”

He shifted his weight. “I...I can still hear them. I speak to them when I am lonely. I try to avoid both libraries however, because the sisters do not like me.”

Teris wrinkled her nose. “They don’t much like each other either. Father always said that if we saw Mehgahn we were to ignore her, and not bring up her sister.”

Croata hummed. “That is...sound advice.” he scowled suddenly and Teris gasped as Mehgahn appeared.

“Advice that you have never taken.” she sounded annoyed.

Croata shrugged. “When you’re dead, you do not need to take advice any longer. For what good will it do you? You cannot kill me, and I cannot kill you. We are at a stand still.”

Mehgahn laughed. “Such a clever boy with his twisted words.”

Teris stepped back when Croata narrowed his eyes. He suddenly closed them and chuckled. “You are trying to bait me into a fight. Well it will not work.” he looked at Teris. “Shall I walk you to your room?”

Teris nodded. “Please.” she wanted as far from whatever was going on as possible.

Croata started walking down the hall and she chased after him. “I am sorry.” he cleared his throat. “I should not let her bait me.”

Teris shook her head. “Dad says the same thing.”

Croata stumbled slightly before he looked at her and smiled. “Would you like to hear a story about him?”

Teris hesitated. “No...I want  _ him _ to tell me everything. I want him to explain about you. I’m sure he has a good reason for not telling me.” she smiled.

Croata hummed. He knew the reasoning. Temis didn’t want to admit he’d  _ murdered _ part of himself. He didn’t want his children to know about his  _ dark _ little secret. He wanted it swept under the rug and forgotten about. 

Temis didn’t  _ need _ Croata anymore. He had Mara, so he got  _ rid _ of him. Croata didn’t fit into his  _ perfect _ family. It didn’t matter that Croata wanted what Temis wanted, just in a different way. Croata was Sith, so Temis  _ murdered _ him.

Teris shivered as the halls grew cold and she could feel the dark presents sweep through the Temple. “Can you feel that?” she whispered.

Croata jumped, and looked slightly alarmed. He hadn’t realized how upset he’d become. “Uh...yes, I can. It’s a reflection of emotions through the Force. Being a Force ghost, I am highly affected by it.”

Teris wrinkled her nose. “Does it affect Lilahnah as well?” 

He...he wasn’t sure. “It could. If it were strong enough.” anyone could be tainted if the Dark Side was strong enough.

Croata suddenly disappeared and Jeru turned the corner. He jumped. “Oh, Teris. I was looking for you.” he smiled. “How is your training coming along?”

Teris smiled. “Great. I actually was just on my way to listen to a new one.” she held up the Sith holovid.

Jeru shifted his weight. “Want to ditch and hang with me today? We can go through the jungle...or help make baskets in the village...or just...I don’t know. Never mind.” he sighed and turned to leave.

Teris grabbed his arm. “Walk me to my room so we can drop this off?”

He grinned. “Of course. Hey do you want to race through the jungle?”

Teris missed their races through the jungle. “Yeah, and we can race to the river and maybe go for a swim. It should be high enough now.” they reached her room and she quickly set the Sith holocron on her bed and they headed for the entrance.

“It did rain all last month. Remember that family of twal we found hiding in the plants by the fountain?” Jeru smiled. “Mom said it was because the with all the rain it needed someone dry or it would drown.”

Teris and Jeru had sat and watched the birds, slowly earning their trust until they could hold the babies. Once the rain stopped the mother had gathered all of her babies and flew out the door. They hadn’t seen them since.

Jeru stopped. “Oh no.” the front door was opened, and it showed a shower of rain outside. Dar was standing just inside the Temple, watching the rain with a frown on his face. 

They walked over and Dar glanced at them. “I hate how much it rains here. It never rains in space. I never had to deal with this on my ship.”

Teris crossed her arms. “It’s just water Master Dar.”

Jeru stepped out into the rain and squealed with sharp laughter. “It’s  _ freezing _ .” he quickly ducked back into the Temple and shook his head.

Teris screamed and shoved him. “Don’t do that!” she laughed.

Dar rolled his eyes. “Hey, you two are still Padawans, I have a chore for you.” he grabbed a box by his feet. “Take this to your Uncle.”

Jeru grabbed the box. “You want us to go out in the rain, and deliver this box for you?”

Dar shrugged. “I’m not really into delivering things nowadays.”

Teris put her hands on her hips. “Didn’t you used to be a smuggler?”

Dar smirked. “Retired. Now I’m passing this onto you. Go, so I don’t freeze.”

Jeru huffed. “Alright Master Dar. But if we get sick we’re telling mom you sent us out into the freezing rain.” he smiled and looked at Teris. “Race you?”

She rolled her eyes. “No way. You already can’t win, and now you have that box. I could race there and back before you even get halfway there.”

Jeru looked offended. “Oh you are so  _ on _ .” he tightened his grip on the box and took off running.

Teris squealed as she ran out into the rain. “It’s so  _ cold _ !” she shouted, laughing.

Jeru laughed. “I  _ told _ you!” he shouted back at her. He had to toss the box up as he climbed into the nearest tree. Teris didn’t see if he caught it, but she didn’t hear him shouting so figured he had.

Teris jumped into the nearest tree and started running, jumping from branch to branch. The trees helped with the rain, but the branches were still slick. She slipped a few times, easily catching herself.

She caught up with Jeru quickly, running into his back. He grabbed her to keep her from falling. “Shh.” he had the box next to him, and was holding onto the tree.

Teris was silent, the rain was messing with the vibrations. But she sensed... _ something _ . Someone was in the jungle. She wasn’t used to feeling  _ people _ in the jungle. Not people that she didn’t know. They couldn’t be new to the planet...they would have seen their ship. But...this wasn’t the only spot on the planet. What if their ship crashed somewhere else? It would take time for the Yioian’s there to get a message about it to the Temple.

Jeru crawled to another branch and glanced through the trees. He could see a small group of three people, they were huddled together, shaking from the rain. He recognized their uniforms. 

Glancing back at his sister he nodded and slid from the trees, dropping down in front of the group. They all jumped and one of them pulled a blaster. 

Jeru tilted his head. “What are Imperial’s doing on this planet?”

The one with the blaster narrowed his eyes. “Our ship crashed...the rest of my crew is dead. Where are we?”

Teris dropped down next to her brother. “Somewhere you do not belong. Imperials are not welcome here.” she had the box in her hands. She turned to her brother and spoke in Yioian. “I’m going to go bring this to Uncle Lurian and get a few Yioian to come back with me. Can you watch them?”

He nodded and watched her disappear back into the tree. He looked back at them. “How did your ship crash?”

The one with the blaster glanced at his crew. “We were…” he hesitated and glanced at his crew again.

Jeru crossed his arms. “I recommend you tell me the truth.”

Another crew member stepped forward. “We were running away. We lost the war, it’s done. But some people can’t let it go. We just want to go home.”

Jeru narrowed his eyes slightly. “War ended fourteen years ago. You could have gone home any time before.”

They shook their head, ignoring the look the one with the blaster gave them. “We didn’t hear it had ended for about a year after, and by then we’d been picked up by the Imperials who were still trying to hold on.”

Jeru didn’t believe them. But he knew he wasn’t good at this kind of stuff. “What happened to your crew?”

The one with the blaster shook his head. “Those that didn’t die in the crash were killed by the creatures here.”

Jeru didn’t doubt that. The vibrations suddenly spiked and turned quickly, he grabbed his lightsaber and ducked down. With a quick twist he ignited it and brought it up.

The creature was cut in half. It had jumped down from the trees, and Jeru’s quick twist had caught it on the way down. Jeru stood and put his lightsaber back on his belt. He would have to carry that back, he’d skin it later.

The Imperial officer with the blaster pointed it at Jeru. “Jedi.”

Jeru hummed. “Grey Jedi.” it was getting wet, he’d have to skin it here. “Put that down, you’ll hurt someone.” he knelt down and pulled a knife.

The one silent officer walked over and sat next to him. “Do you eat these?”

Jeru nodded. “I ruined the pelt, by cutting it in half. But we can still do something with it. I also ruined the spine, but that’s okay. I’ve seen people bring in worse.” he started skinning it.

They stayed sitting next to him. “Did you know it was coming because of the Force or because you live here?”

Jeru hummed. “Both.” he pulled off the skin and handed it to the Imperial next to him. He started on the other half. “My sister will be back soon, you should put up your blaster. She is not as kind as I am.”

The one with the blaster actually listened and holstered his blaster. He crossed his arms. “Why are you having him hold the skin?”

Jeru hummed. “Besides the fact that I need someone to hold it, if you really are here peacefully, you’ll need a gift to give to the Ywveen.”

Lurian stepped out of the trees. “I don’t think it's a gift if you give it to them first.”

Jeru smiled. “They couldn’t have caught it on their own uncle.” he handed the rest of the skin to the same man before he nodded to the two halfs. 

The second one to speak to him grabbed half and handed it to the one with the blaster before he picked up the other half.

Jeru smiled. “Imperials this is our Ywveen. Ywveen, these are Imperials. They claim they are running away.”

Lurian crossed his arms. “What are you names?”

The one with the blaster shifted the weight of the dead animal in his arms. “I am Irap, this is Devon and Paik.”

Lurian nodded. “Follow me. And don’t try to run, you’re surrounded.” ten Yioians dropped from the trees, watching them.

Teris dropped next to Jeru. She stayed next to him as their uncle lead the Imperials off, the other Yioian’s disappearing into the trees. She looked at him. “Did you have to cut it in half?”

He shrugged. “Rain messed with my vibrations. I didn’t sense it in time to do anything else.” he rubbed his arm. “I was too busy watching the one with the blaster.”

She nodded. “You’ll have to work on that. Mom and I can help you, unless you want to train in the jungle with me.”

He smiled. “I’d like to train with you. I enjoy the time I get to spend with you. Besides, the jungle is more unpredictable.”

Teris looked at the trees. “What do you think mom is going to do when she hears about this?”

Jeru shrugged. “Keep them on lockdown until we confirm their story. We can’t let them leave, they know I’m a Grey Jedi. They could lead people back here.”

Teris grabbed his hand. “Come on then. Uncle told me to go get mom.”

Jeru nodded. “Hope she doesn’t freak out.” they jumped into the trees and headed back to the Temple.


	13. Ch. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no excuse for how long this took. Especially since I have the next few chapters written out already. I'm very sorry for making you wait.

Temis hated this planet. He was constantly questioned about his feet, to the point where he and his brother had been forced to wear bandages on their feet. Temis  _ hated _ it. The vibrations were muffled, and he felt deaf.

The only thing he  _ did _ like was that because they were keeping a low profile, he wasn’t allowed to use his lightsaber unless he needed to. Meaning he and Orian were given staffs, just incase they needed to fight. Temis had missed the feeling of a staff in his hands.

When he looked up at the sky during the day, he could see Grand Admiral Thrawn’s ship in orbit. He wanted to go aboard and look over a few things, but Orian had refused. He said how if Temis were caught it would ruin the whole mission.

Temis knew he was right, but he doubted he would be caught. Grand Admiral Thrawn might have terrified people, but Temis could play with his mind until it snapped. Not that he would. Just enough that the guy left them alone, nothing more.

But Orian was insistent, and watched his every move. Temis could barely sit down without Orian asking where he was going to sit and why he was doing it.

The pilot, who Temis had learned was named Avery, seemed fine with just watching over everything from a distance. He didn’t complain much, and normally sided with Orian when Temis tried to do something. 

Everyday they went to where they thought an Imperial base might be. Sometimes they lucked out and actually found one, though it would be gone the next day, but most of the time they found nothing. 

Temis was sitting in front of his bed, a scowl on his face. He was trying to meditate, but he was frustrated with the lack of progress. It had been two weeks and they had learned nothing.

Orian slipped into the room and sat in front of him. He closed his eyes. “You are keeping me from meditating.”

Temis huffed. “Sorry. I’m just...we’ve learned  _ nothing _ .”

Orian hummed. “We must be peaceful.”

Temis growled. “Peace is a lie.” He froze and Orian had opened his eyes to stare at him. Temis swallowed. He had no idea where that came from. “I think I should be alone to meditate.” he went to stand.

Orian narrowed his eyes and Temis suddenly crashed back to the ground. “Lurian insists that you being alone is what turned you Sith in the first place. I refuse to leave you alone when you’re quoting their code.”

Temis sighed and nodded. “Alright. If you insist.” He wiggled and sat back in his meditation position.

They sat in silence, neither one of them actually meditating. Temis finally sighed. “I’m-” Avery rushed in. “Stormtroopers, headed our way.”

Temis cursed and jumped up. “Grab your things, we have to leave. How did they find us?” he grabbed his bag from next to the bed, putting the staff through a strap on his back.

Orian had disappeared, though came back a moment later with his and Avery’s bag. “They’re circling the house.” his staff was on his back.

Temis glanced at his lightsaber before he shook his head. “We have to sneak past them. We don’t know if they realize we’re with the New Republic. But the moment we use our lightsabers they will. So we have to do this without the Force.”

Orian nodded. “We’ll only use the Force if we have to.” he looked at Avery. “I’ll take point, follow me.” he turned and headed for the wall they’d broken incase they needed a quick escape.

Temis decided to be the last one out. The vibrations came at him in hazy, distorted waves. He wished he’d had time to take off the bandages from his feet. He kept his mind open, trying to feel for the stormtroopers around them.

Orian stopped them as the reached the corner of the house. Temis could see him digging his toes into the ground, trying to feel through the bandages. His head tilted to the side and he suddenly pulled back.

Stormtroopers stepped out from all around them, blasters raised. “Freeze.”

Temis narrowed his eyes, he wondered if he could confuse them enough to grab his staff. Orian glanced at him and gave him a slight nod. Temis push confusion towards the stormtroopers and grabbed his staff when they hesitated.

He and Orian had three of them down before one of them grabbed Avery and put a blaster to his head. “Drop your weapons.”

Temis growled and tightened his grip. Orian dropped his staff. “Drop it Temis.” he whispered in their native tongue.

Temis growled against before he dropped the staff. “Mara is going to kill you.” he mumbled back in the same tongue.

The stormtroopers grabbed them and cuffed their hands behind their backs, they took their things from them. Temis was about to complain when something sharp hit the back of his head and everything went dark.

Caspi froze suddenly, he was in the middle of speaking to Mon Mothma when he felt a chill go through him. He shivered and focused on the Force, ignoring Mon Mothma. “Temis is in trouble.”

She was watching him. “And how could you possibly know that?”

Caspi hesitated. “I just...I just do. I need to find Master Luke. Excuse me.” he turned to leave.

She grabbed his arm. “Caspi-”

He ripped away from her. “This is  _ Jedi _ business. Also it’s  _ Master _ Caspi, or  _ Master _ Naroo. I am a  _ Master _ Jedi. Just like it’s  _ Master _ Skywalker. And  _ Master  _ Temis. We are  _ Jedi _ , and we deserve to have you respect our titles.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Temis is not a Jedi. You know that better than anyone else. You know what he is capable of. For all we know this  _ thing _ you felt could be a trap.”

Caspi felt anger swell inside of him and was tempted,  _ so _ tempted, to give into it. He didn’t know what he would do it her, but right now he didn’t care.

Luke walked into the room. “I’m sorry to interrupt, Leia was looking for you and I need to speak with Master Naroo for a moment.”

Mon Mothma nodded. “Of course.” she walked past him, leaving the room.

Caspi dug his nails into his palms and tried to take deep, calming breaths. Luke took his hands and uncurled them. “You shouldn’t use pain to focus.”

Caspi sighed and released his anger. “I know I just...it’s a habit from before. When I was still a slave. Pain meant I was still alive.”

Luke took a deep breath. “Not that I was listening, but what set you off on her?”

Caspi flushed. “I felt something. I think Temis is in trouble. I went to go find you and she...she said some things about Temis. He’s trying so hard to be good. To earn everyone’s trust back. He doesn’t need people like her ruining his name while he’s not here to defend himself.” he shrugged. “No one here questions me, and I was his apprentice. It isn’t fair.”

Luke tilted his head. “Should they be questioning you?” he meant it as a joke.

Caspi rubbed his arm. “I learned a lot from Temis. And I...I get angry, at the people here. They act like no one helped them during the war. But that’s not true.”

Luke took a deep breath. “How about we go meditate? We’ll see if we can feel that thing from Temis again.”

Capi nodded. “Thank you. I...I have to call Mara after dinner. So we can’t meditate for too long. She’ll worry if the call is late.” they started walking.

Luke couldn’t imagine what Mara was going through. He had his wife and child with him, and during the time they were separated he had worried constantly. He knew Mara Jade had worried worse than he had, she was safe, he had been out risking his life. 

“They only have a few more months until the children can leave the planet. I hope they can all come join us, so Mara will not be so worried.” he wished they could come sooner.

They reached one of the rooms Luke had chosen as a meditation room for the Jedi and slipped inside. Caspi sat down and took a deep breath. “Temis told me I was never alone. That I was his apprentice.”

Luke sat across from him. “Breath Caspi. Let the Force low through you, breath with it. Feel the pulse of the ship, hear the humm of the people.”

Caspi let out a soft breath and opened himself to the Force. The world became black, before colors started to bleed through at the edges, they had no shape, and no distinction. It was if he were seeing thousands of strings, gently blowing through a warm breeze.

Caspi could suddenly feel Temis, he was in pain, though it was not great, and he was mostly annoyed. Caspi tried to connect with him, but just as suddenly as Temis was there, he was gone.

Caspi gasped as the shock of it threw him from his meditation. It was as if Temis suddenly didn’t exist to the Force. How could someone disappear so suddenly? It was impossible. Even death would be echoed through the Force.

Luke looked at him. “Is something wrong?”

Caspi put a hand to his chest. “Temis...he suddenly disappeared from the Force. It...it was like he suddenly didn’t exist. I would have felt it if he died, but he just...he just disappeared. How is that possible?”

Luke looked troubled. “I...I don’t know.”

Caspi started shaking. “What do I tell Mara? And his kids? How am I supposed to find him when I can’t feel him? What if he can’t feel the Force? Can his people even survive-”

Luke grabbed his hands. “Caspi, take a deep breath. Relax. Panicking will help no one. We will relax, and gather more information. You don’t know what happened, so there is no sense scaring Mara and the children.”

Caspi took a shaky breath. “You’re right. I...you’re right.” he stood. “I should go call Mara now. I...I won’t mention this to her.”

Luke nodded. “Tell her my sister and I say hello.”

Caspi headed to the communication room and dropped into a seat. He called Mara and hummed when she answered. “Am I late?”

She chuckled. “No, you’re early in fact. Is something wrong?”

Caspi kept his breathing even. “No, I was just meditating, and did not know the time. How are the kids?”

She huffed. “Training, we...we ran into some trouble. Some Imperials landed on the planet. They claim they aren’t Imperials, but...I don’t trust them.”

Caspi put his hands in front of him. “How do you know they are Imperials?”

She gave a nervous chuckle. “Oh, well they  _ are _ Imperials, they just claim they have left. That they have nothing to do with this new threat and just want to go home.”

Caspi remembered Temis just taking information from people. The way he would go through people’s head. “Has Temis shown you how to go through people’s head?”

Mara was quiet. “I...I don’t think I’m comfortable doing that. It...it reminds me too much of... _ him _ .”

Caspi could understand that, but he also didn’t like the way Mara separated Croata and Temis. He  _ knew _ they were two people, but Temis did a lot of the things she blamed Croata for. Temis...Caspi could always tell the difference. Most of the time it was Temis with Croata whispering in his ear when he hesitated.

Mara had met them when the split got  _ bad _ . Because they had separate feelings on how to deal with Mara. Her view was tainted. “Have one of the other Grey Jedi do it then. You need to be sure about them Mara. You need to keep your kids safe.”

Caspi knew that was a low blow, but it was also the best way to get her to listen to him. He heard her sigh. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I’ll ask one of them to do it. I’ve never been very good at anything other than suggestions.”

Caspi nodded. “I hope they are not a danger.” he glanced behind him as he heard a noise and recognized Leia’s aura. “Mara, I think I have to go. Leia is here.”

Mara huffed. “Alright. Thank you for the help. I...please be safe Caspi. I know I can’t wish Temis anymore luck, but I want you safe as well.”

He smiled. “Thank you Mara, also, Luke said to say hello. I almost forgot.” he heard her laugh and she told him to say hello back before she hung up.

He turned and tilted his head. “Leia, how can I help you?”

She sighed. “Luke told me about what you felt, with Temis. I...he told me to come get you so we could all talk about it.”

Caspi nodded and stood. “Please, lead the way.” he  _ really _ didn’t want to talk to Mon Mothma, but if she could help...he supposed it was the better choice.

Leia led him to a small room, where Luke, Mara Jade, Han, and Chewbacca were waiting for them. Luke smiled. “Didn’t think you wanted Mon Mothma knowing yet.”

Caspi smiled. “Thank you.” he was more relaxed around his group. He trusted this group.

Han crossed his arms. “So, what are we dealing with kid?” he looked at Caspi when he spoke.

Caspi took a deep breath. “I...I have some sort of connection with Temis. Probably because I was his apprentice. But he...I felt that he was in pain earlier, and when I tried meditating he just...disappeared. Before he disappeared I felt that he was in slight pain, but was mostly annoyed.”

Han chuckled. “Isn’t he  _ always _ annoyed at something?”

Leia sighed. “Han...if what Caspi is feeling is true...they could have been captured.”

Caspi went pale. He hadn’t even thought of that. Mara Jade hesitated. “I know of a creature that can block the Force, from before I met Luke.” Luke flinched slightly.

Caspi had picked up the story after a few years of just...listening. He’d had to piece most of it together, but from what he’d gotten Mara Jade used to work for the Emperor, had become a smuggler after his death, and tried to kill Luke. He wondered which part of her life this information came from.

Chewbacca let out a growl and a few huffs. Han glanced at him. “I’m sure it's not a  _ dangerous _ creature Chewy.”

Mara Jade shook her head. “It eats plants, and spends its whole life in a tree. But...they create this...field around them that blocks the Force. We found out how to move them without killing them. If Grand Admiral Thrawn found out how…”

Caspi couldn’t imagine life without the Force. He would be truly blind. “Temis...his people are like mine. I’m not sure how he would react to being disconnected from the Force.”

Leia took a deep breath. “We don’t know that happened. It could be anything, or nothing. They have a report they’re supposed to send tomorrow. If it doesn’t come, we’ll know they were captured.”

Caspi pressed his lips together. “Then what do we do? This mission...I doubt Mon Mothma will let us go get them.”

Han huffed. “Like they could stop us. Temis’s Grey Jedi would steal this whole fleet before they let us leave him.”

Leia sighed. “I think we have something else to think of. The last time Temis was captured by Imperials, he came back with Croata. We can’t have that happen again.”

Caspi shook his head. “Croata is dead. He won’t be coming back. Temis killed him when he tried to kill himself.”

They all froze. Luke lowered his eyes. “I...I forgot he did that.”

Mara Jade shifted her weight. “Would he try again? Because of this?”

Caspi shook his head. “No. He had Mara and his children now. He would not leave them.” he took a deep breath. “I...my fear is that  _ Temis _ will break. He created Croata to protect himself from torture. But now...he will have no one.”

Chewbacca made a noise and Caspi gasped when he was suddenly hugged. Chewbacca chuffed and held him tightly for a moment.

Han huffed. “Chewy let the poor kid go. He doesn’t need you hugging him, he can’t see it coming, remember?”

Chewbacca quickly pulled back and Caspi fixed his robe. “It is alright Chewbacca. I do not mind if you hug me. Though, a warning would be nice.” he smiled.

Luke had a slight smile on his face. Leia sighed. “Caspi it would be better if we didn’t tell anyone about this until we know what happened for sure. Will you tell us if you feel anything like this again?”

Caspi nodded. “Of course. I’ll tell Master Luke if I feel anymore.”

Mara Jade sighed. “Then we wait.”


	14. Ch. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I finished writing this all out. It's all done. There are nineteen chapters, plus an epilogue, in total. I'm going to try and post at a kind of regular schedule. Thank you for sticking with me.

Temis groaned in pain and curled up on himself. He felt...empty, and cold. He reached for the Force to help heal his pain and felt...nothing. He sat up and gasped, his eyes wide. He started shaking. His head was swimming and he felt sick.

Avery was suddenly in front of him. “Hey, hey I know it hurts but you have to stay with me.” he rubbed Temis’s back, trying to keep him awake.

Temis swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment. “I...I can’t feel the Force. I can’t  _ see _ .” There were no vibrations. He felt blind.

Orian coughed, he was curled up a few feet away, holding tightly to his hair. He sat up when Temis spoke. “Temis?”

Temis went to speak when the door opened and someone stepped into the room. The man was wearing an Imperial Officer’s uniform. “Ah, good, all of you are awake. Now, if you would make this...easier for you. Which of you is in charge?”

Orian forced himself to his feet. “I am.”

Temis shook his head. “No Orian-” Avery put a hand on his arm, stopping him.

The man nodded. “Good, follow me.” he headed back to the door and waited for Orian to leave the room ahead of him.

Temis jumped up and ran at the door. He stumbled and fell to his knees before he could reach it. The door closed and Temis screamed, hoping  _ some _ force would be behind it. Nothing. He kicked away from the door and grabbed his hair. “I can’t do this again.” he started shaking.

Avery looked nervous. “Can’t do  _ what _ again?”

Temis glanced at him. “I...I’ve been in Imperial hands before. I was kept and tortured for a year. I went  _ crazy _ . Oh god…” all the color drained from his face. “They’re going to torture Orian.” his big brother.

Avery hesitated. “I...yeah, they probably are. But as long as they bring him back here he should be fine. We can take care of him.”

Temis growled. “But I can’t feel the Force. How am I supposed to help him? I can’t do anything.” he looked at his bandaged feet and ripped the bandages off, hoping it would help.

The cold, empty feeling in his chest didn’t go away. He felt like he couldn’t  _ breath _ . How did people live like this every day? Avery grabbed him. “Hey. We can get through this if we work together. We were supposed to send in our report, they’ll realize something happened and send someone to see if we were captured.”

Temis scowled. “Don’t mean they’ll come for us.” he knew how they all felt about him, even the Grey Jedi. They...some of them were trying, but he could feel their fear.

Avery huffed. “I’m sure  _ someone _ will come. Aren’t you married?”

Temis’s eyes went wide. “Oh man, if Mara found out about this she’d come here just to kill me herself.” he chuckled slightly.

Avery smiled. “That’s the spirit.”

Temis looked at him. “Are you married?”

Avery shook his head. “Nah, but I have a little brother who’s probably tearing his hair out waiting for me. Him and I were at the Battle of Endor together.”

Temis flinched. “I felt that. The echo through the Force. A lot of people died that day.” he remembered Mara had felt it to. She’d been terrified that it was another planet being destroyed. “You know, to be honest with you, I never cared about who won. I just wanted everyone to stop killing each other.”

Avery tilted his head. “Didn’t you care about what the Emperor was doing?”

Temis shrugged. “My planet wasn’t under his control and I’d never known the Republic. I was four when they arrived on my planet. Seven when it fell apart. The most I knew about the Republic were the stories that Anakin Skywalker told me.”

Avery rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess being that separated from everything, it makes it easy to see past the pain. But you said you were captured.”

Temis rolled his eyes. “I was captured because I was stupid and wanted to show off. I was a young Sith Lord in contact with two much older Sith Lords. I wanted to show I could play with the big boys.” he huffed. “I still don’t know if I passed or failed.”

Avery hummed. “You’re alive, and last I checked they aren’t. I think you passed that one.”

Temis smiled. “Thank you.” he sat down, cross legged, and tried to reach out to the Force. He closed his eyes. “Do you think it’s a drug? Or...did they do something to me?”

Avery hesitated. “Jedi burn through drugs quickly, though if it was a drug to keep you from feeling the Force I could see it affecting you. The problem with drugs however is that they wear off. It...it seems more likely they did something.”

Temis nodded. “I wonder if it's permanent.”

Avery shook his head. “You can’t think like that. You’re a Grey Jedi, and...while I don’t know much, I know enough stories about the Sith and the Jedi to know that you don’t give up. Not when you’re cornered.”

Temis nodded. “You’re right.”

The door opened and two Stormtroopers came into the room. They were holding trays of food. They set them down and walked out without a word.

Temis crawled over and looked at the food. “If it’s a drug this is the best way to give it to me.” he licked his lips and shook his head. “I guess I’m not eating then.”

Avery crossed his arms. “I’m not either. They could have poisoned it, or put other types of drugs inside.”

Temis grabbed both the trays and dumped the food on them. He tested the weight of one and stood, swinging it. “I mean...it's crude, but with enough force it could hurt.”

Avery grabbed the other one and tried to bend it. He grunted with the effort. It bent slightly and he was able to get his knee on it and put his weight on it. It bent in half and he grinned. “Half the size, but more of a punch.”

Temis smiled. “Didn’t think of that.” he pressed his down and bent it in half as well. “Might not hurt a stormtrooper much, but it could give us some time to get out.”

Avery nodded. “Hopefully the next time they’re checking on us they have your brother.”

They sat, close to the door incase they needed to move quickly, in silence for what felt like hours. They had no passage of time, and no one came to collect their trays or to check on them.

Temis yawned, starting to feel tired, when the door opened and a stormtrooper came in throwing his brother into the room. Temic bounced up and hit him, causing his helmet to tilt. He shoved him and went to go forward when there was suddenly a blaster in his face.

A man, around Temis’s height, with blue skin stood in front of him. He wore a white Grand Admiral uniform, and his black hair was perfectly combed. His red eyes seemed to smile. “I’m so glad you volunteered to go next.” 

Jeru gasped, sitting up quickly. He was shaking. He had been meditating, but a night of listening to Holocrons had made him tired. He rubbed at his eyes. He had a nightmare. He stood. It didn’t feel like a nightmare. 

Hugging himself he walked out of his room. The Temple was quiet. He must have been sleeping longer than he thought. He shivered, the halls were dark, and felt cold.

He heard the hiss of a lightsaber igniting and followed the sound. He stopped once he reached the main hall. The ground was covered in blood, and dead bodies littered the ground. There were someone standing in the center, red blade ignited. They were hidden by a cloak.

He started shaking when a dark figure appeared next to them. They whispered to the Sith, and stepped back. The sith turned and Jeru screamed.

He shot up, screaming and kicking himself back. “Jeru! Jeru!” his sister grabbed him, holding him tightly. “Jeru what happened?”

Jeru’s room was destroyed. He looked around. “I...I need to talk to mom. A Sith is coming. I need to warn her-”

Teris caught him when he stumbled trying to get up. “Jeru calm down. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened.”

He grabbed his sister's hands and closed his eyes. ‘I was meditating, and thought I had fallen asleep. The Temple was dark, and I walked to the main hall, where I saw everyone dead. There was a Sith standing above them.’

Teris put her forehead to his. ‘Oh my sweet twin. I do hope this was a nightmare, and not a vision in the Force.’

He bit his lip. “How would I tell the difference?” he whispered.

She kept hold of his hand. “Mother will know.” she pulled him from the room, looking for their mother.

They found her training some of the Grey Jedi. Teris walked over to her. “Mom we need to talk to you, it’s really important.”

Jeru refused to let go of her hand. “Please mom.”

Mara looked at both of her kids, staring at them for a moment, before she nodded. “You are done for the day.” the Grey Jedi in the room left. She smiled. “What is wrong?”

Jeru bit his lip. “I had...what I hope was a nightmare. I was meditating. And suddenly I was in the dark Temple. Everyone was dead, and there was a Sith. I...it felt so  _ cold. _ ”

Mara pushed up her sleeves so she wouldn’t be able to chew on them. “I, myself, have never had a vision of the future. However, your father has. He described it as flashes. However, if you truly felt the darkside...we shall be on the watch for Sith. If any were to land on the planet the Yioians will know.”

Jeru nodded. “I know I just...there was so much blood. And there was this figure that appeared next to the Sith. They...they felt  _ so _ dark. I was so frightened.”

She hugged him. “Do not be frightened Jeru. Even if it was a vision of the future. The future is always changing.”

He hugged her back, letting go of his sister's hand. “I miss dad.”

She shushed him. “I know. I know Jeru.”

He pulled away from her and immediately grabbed his sister’s hand again. “Do you mind if Teris and I take the day?”

Mara shook her head. “No, please. Go rest. I know both of you need it. Between training and these Imperials…” she sighed. “I have a Republic ship coming, they will take the Imperials tomorrow. So you do not have to worry about them for much longer.”

Teris bowed her head. “Thank you mother.” she pulled her brother from the room. “What do you want to do?”

He shrugged. “Something that doesn’t involve the Force. I don’t want any chance of seeing that again.”

Teris looked at him. “You can’t be frightened of the Force. Besides, mother said the future is always changing. What you saw will never happen.” she smiled. “Not as long as you and I are here.”

He smiled. “Thank you sister. I needed to hear that.” he took a deep breath. “Could we go to the village and just work on baskets or something?”

She nodded. “Of course. We can listen to Inje stories while we do it.” she knew her brother loved listening to the stories.

He put his head on her shoulder. “Thank you.”

They reached the village and Teris led him straight to their uncle. “Uncle Lurian can you tell us an Inje story?”

Their uncle was talking to someone, but paused when he heard them. “Can you two give me a few minutes? We’re dealing with something right now.”

Jeru bit his lip. “What happened?”

Lurian sighed. “A village sent some kids to be trained as Jedi. We found the kids, but not the Jedi escorting them. Don’t worry. We’ve already sent people out. The kids said they went to go check out some noise and didn’t come back.”

Jeru looked close to panic. “My dream. Teris what if this has something to do with my dream?” his eyes were wide and he was shaking.

Teris shook her head. “Jeru you need to  _ calm down _ . The only Sheezy on this planet are ghosts. I’m sure he’s just holed up from the animals.”

Jeru took a few deep breaths. “You’re right. I’m panicking. I’m sorry.” he swallowed and nodded, chuckling. “Sorry.”

Lurian shook his head. “Nothing to apologize for. You are very close to the Force.” he looked slightly sad.

Teris looked at the other Yioian with him. “Did you want to be a Jedi uncle?”

Lurian gave her a sad smile. “I’m the oldest. It was never an option for me.”

“Ywveen? Should I send out the search group?” the young Yioian looked slightly nervous.

Lurian nodded. “Of course. I’ll go with you.” he looked at his niece and nephew. “Could I ask the two of you to escort the children to the Temple? There are only three of them.”

Teris shrugged. “How old are they?”

Lurian waved his hand. “Three-four, the right age.” two young girls and a boy were brought over. They all looked slightly frightened.

Jeru knelt down. “Do they speak common yet?”

Lurian shook his head. “Not well.”

Jeru smiled at them. “Cfrt. I am Grey Jedi Jeru.” None of them spoke, they all just stared at him. “My Tvi and I are going to escort you to the Temple. Would you like to walk or be carried?”

The boy held up his arms and Jeru immediately picked him up. Teris grabbed both of the girls and they said goodbye to their uncle, heading back through the jungle.

Mara paused when she noticed them, she’d been messing with the plants by the fountain. “I forgot they were coming. Oh thank you so much. I’ll take them from here.” she started speaking to them in their native tongue as the kids set them down.

Jeru watched Mara lead them off. “Do you think we’ll ever have someone like mom has dad? Like...do you think we’ll get married?”

Teris wrinkled her nose. “Why would we want to? We know everyone here, and none of them are interesting.”

Jeru looked at her. “Mom isn’t from here. What if we met someone after we leave?”

Teris crossed her arms. “At the rate we’re going, we’ll never leave.” she marched off. “I have a Holocron to read.” she called behind her.

Jeru watched her leave. He sighed and went to the Jedi library. Lilahnah was waiting for him. “Another long day?”

He sighed and sat on the ground. “I had a nightmare. My sister said she’d stay with me, but I started talking about leaving and marriage and she just...left. I miss dad.”

She stood in front of him. “Your sister loves you very much. She is just confused right now, and does not know what is happening. Your father is gone, the Temple is different, and your mother is very stressed. It is effecting all of you.”

Jeru nodded. “I know I just...I want things to go back to normal. Or...I want us to be out there with dad.”

She smiled. “You will be, soon. After your Creaveen comes in, you can join him. Just focus on that, and the time will pass quickly.”

He smiled. “Thank you.” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I can’t wait to see dad. I bet he’s having fun.”


	15. Ch. 15 Age 17

Caspi wanted to throw up. They all knew Temis and his group had been captured. But there were no commands, nothing telling them if they were alive or dead. It had been months, and Caspi had let Mon Mothma and Luke handle everything. But he couldn’t any longer.

He cleared his throat, they were in the middle of a meeting. “I would like permission to go get Master Mara and her children. Then I would like permission to go search for Master Temis.”

Mon Mothma sighed. “Temis was taken by Thrawn. He’s most likely already dead. As for his wife and children, they shouldn’t be involved. Though they should be told about Temis.”

Caspi glanced at Luke. “So you’re denying me permission?”

She nodded. “I’m afraid I am.”

Caspi nodded. “Then I would like to remind you that the Jedi do not listen to the Republic and are a separate government.” he put his entire focus on Luke. “I would like to request a meeting with the Jedi Order.”

Luke looked slightly alarmed and Mon Mothma looked very upset. He swallowed. “Caspi I already promised you that I would help you. Leia is heading out with Chewbacca and C3-P0 with the kids. Why don’t you go with them and see if you can hear anything?”

Caspi smiled. “Thank you Luke.”

Mon Mothma growled. “You cannot just ignore the Republic!”

Caspi grinned. “Sorry Jedi business.” he turned and left the room.

He knew he would have to call Mara before he left, and sighed. He had hated keeping this from her, but it was for the best. She was stressed enough as it was. She didn’t need to worry about Temis. Not like he was.

He sat down in front of communications and rubbed his temples as he waited for Mara to answer. “Temis?” she had started answering that way for the last month.

“Me again.” he mumbled. “I’m sorry Mara. I’ve been keeping something from you. Temis was captured by Thrawn. We’ve received no word on him or his team. I’m going out to look for them.”

Mara was quiet for a moment. “It’s been months Caspi. How could you keep this from me?” her voice was dead.

Caspi flinched. “I didn’t want you to worry. Master Luke said we’d go look for him, and Mon Mothma even said she’d help. But...she hasn’t been. And Luke hasn’t heard anything. The Grey Jedi are getting upset and are thinking of stealing the ship.”

Mara sighed. “How dangerous is the war getting Caspi? I want you to be honest with me.”

Caspi thought for a moment. “We’re losing planets faster than we can help them. They have clones again...and Thrawn always seems to be three steps ahead.”

Mara sighed again. “The kids are going to stay here then. Their Creaveens came in last night. I was going to leave but now...I don’t want to risk them.”

Caspi nodded. “It’s up to you. But the moment I get Temis, you should bring them out to see him. I’m sure he’ll need you.”

She let out a soft breath. “Of course.” she hung up.

Caspi stood and walked off to find Leia. He stood next to her as she watched her twins. “Luke said you’re coming with me.”

Caspi nodded. “I hope you don’t mind. I’ll try not to get in the way. I’m just trying to see if I can find anything on Temis.” he looked at her. “How are your twins?”

She sighed. “He almost got them last time.” she shook her head. “We’re going to see if we can find a place to hide. They sent out these aliens to grab my kids. They almost killed Chewy.”

Caspi nodded. “Well if we run into them I’ll help as much as I can.”

She smiled. “Thank you.”

Temis glanced sideways at Grand Admiral Thrawn as they walked down the hall. He’d left them alone for the last week, and now he wasn’t leading Temis to the interrogation room. Which he was glad for, he wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

They walked onto the bridge and Thrawn sat down, watching him. “Do your people enjoy art?” he asked suddenly.

Temis tilted his head, confused. “We tell stories.”

Thrawn hummed. “Ah yes, vocal art. Telling stories of your culture, passing them down generation after generation. So you’re a tribal species.”

Temis shrugged. “If you say so.” he glanced around the bridge. He noticed a lizard like creature with white fur on the back of one of the crew members. “Strange to let your people keep pets.”

Thrawn smiled. “That is an ysalamiri. They are quite wonderful creatures. They have the ability to  _ block _ the influence certain people have over the Force.”

Temis went very still. He suddenly narrowed his eyes. “Why have you brought me out here? Why are you asking me these questions instead of torturing me?”

Thrawn watched him for a moment. “You are the only one who seems to over come the torture. Your pilot and your brother each pass out before we can get any real questions. But you, you hold on. You give up ridiculous answers to questions we haven’t even asked. Like your favorite color. I believed that I could reason with you before the others.”

Temis shook his head. “I have nothing to say to you about anything you would find important. I will, however, politely request that you set me and my team free.”

Thrawn tilted his head. “I thought the other one was in charge.”

Temis narrowed his eyes. “He is. But I’m the one you wanted to speak with, so I’m making the request.”

Thrawn watched him. “Why is it that you are not in charge?”

Temis hummed. “Why are you in charge? Why are you trying to build the Empire again? Where did you get those creatures?” he raised an eyebrow. “Why haven’t you killed us yet?”

Thrawn smiled. “You are unknown to me. I have never seen your people before. Yet they have appeared along with the Grey Jedi. I would like to know more.”

Temis crossed his arms. “We don’t welcome outsiders. Especially those who work with the Sith.”

Thrawn sighed. “Was the Empire really that bad? What did we do that the Republic hasn’t done?”

Temis tilted his head. “Honestly? I don’t know.” he smiled. “I wasn’t involved with the war. I was seven when the Republic fell, and the Empire didn’t know about my planet. But I do know that the Emperor was a Sith, and  _ that _ is why I’m with the New Republic.”

Temis turned quickly when he heard a noise behind him and saw an older man in Jedi robes march onto the bridge. He had long white hair and a beard, with dark eyes. He stopped. “Who is this?” he looked at Thrawn.

Thrawn smiled. “This is a Grey Jedi. His name is Temis, from everything I’ve gathered. This is Jedi Master Joruus C’baoth.”

Temis tilted his head, trying to dig his toes into the ship, trying to  _ feel _ . He narrowed his eyes. “What is a Jedi doing with the Empire? Why aren’t you with the Jedi Order?”

Joruus C’baoth scowled. “That is  _ not _ the Jedi Order. They do not understand the Jedi. They need to be retrained.” he looked at Thrawn. “Which is why  _ I _ was promised Leia and her twins. I’m already in contact with Skywalker. He came to me.”

Temis was very still. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His eyes opened. “ _ Never _ say  _ anything _ about the Jedi  _ again _ .” he growled. C’baoth took a step back when Temis stepped towards him. “You will  _ never _ say  _ anything _ about Skywalker  _ again _ . And you will  **_leave his family alone_ ** .”

Thrawn hummed. “Interesting. Rukh, please escort Temis back to his room.”

A small creature came out from behind his seat. They had dark grey skin, with yellow eyes. He nudged Temis forward. “Walk.”

Temis hissed and stumbled. He walked down the hall, glancing around every chance he got. He tried to memorize every little thing that he possibly could. It was rare he wasn’t dragged out of the room and got to walk at his own pace.

Orian grabbed him the moment the door opened and dragged him into the room. He started checking him over. “What did he do? What did he ask?”

Temis smiled. “He asked about our culture, to see if we liked art. I think he’s done with torture.” he shook his head. “I might have given something away though. He...he’s after Luke and Leia. He has a guy claiming to be a Jedi but...I don’t trust it.”

Orian nodded. “So he...he didn’t hurt you?”

Temis shook his head. “No. He just...he took me to the bridge. I asked him if we could leave, but he said he wanted to know more about our people.”

Orian hissed. “We will tell nothing of our culture to those Sheezy loving piaqu.”

Avery was sitting in a corner, he looked tired. “So I guess we’ll never get home?”

Temis walked over to him and sat next to him. “He let me out, I’ve seen his ship. He has these...creatures that block the Force. So we’ll have to work without that. And besides, even if the Republic leaves us, my wife and the Grey Jedi never will.”

Caspi sat on the ship, trying not to fall asleep. He had been playing with the kids, but they had more training and Leia was working with them. So he was sitting silently, trying to meditate so he could find Temis. He still hadn’t felt him.

Sleep was dragging at him though. He’d been so stressed that he wasn’t sleeping well, and relaxing as he was made sleep tempting. He shook his head and tried to refocus. 

The low growls of Chewbacca easily translated through the Force. “We’ve reached Endor.”

Caspi shivered and stood. “Thank you. Should I go inform Leia and the children?” at Chewbacca’s nod he headed for the back of the ship.

Caspi had been...conflicted to hear about what Leia was planning. She was going to meet with one of the creatures trying to kidnap her and her children. But...he hadn’t hurt her the last time they met. And they were going to let her talk to their leader.

He wasn’t a diplomat like her. He didn’t know how to talk to people. He knew it was a Jedi’s job, but Temis had never taught him anything like that. And it wasn’t something he could learn through books.

Jacen grinned at him when they saw him. “Master Caspi, have to come to train with us?”

Caspi smiled. “I am sorry, I am here to inform you that we have arrived at Endor.”

Leia nodded. “Thank you Caspi. Could you stay here with the children?” when he nodded she walked past him out of the room.

Jaina walked over to him. “Master Caspi, could you show us lightsaber forms?”

Caspi chuckled. “Honestly, my form is horrible. And I can’t really see yours to correct them, can I?”

Anakin squeaked. “I forgot you didn’t have eyes!”

His elder siblings both rolled their eyes. Jacen stood next to his twin. “What  _ can _ you show us then?”

Caspi hummed. “I never really thought about training anyone. I don’t really have the...skills to educate you.”

Anakin frowned. “But dad said you’re a Jedi, and that you mostly taught yourself.”

Caspi nodded. “That is true, and that is also why I would be a horrible teacher. I would rather pass on what I have learned in small bundles, than have someone base their entire teachings off of me.”

Jaina nodded. “So...what wisdom can you tell us?”

Caspi thought for a moment. “People will always find a reason to judge you. However you cannot let that judgement become who you are.”

Anakin was smiling. “You’re so smart Master Caspi.”

Caspi flushed slightly. Leia came back into the room. “He’s here. He would like to meet you Caspi, to see if you are trustworthy.”

Caspi bowed his head. “Of course.” he followed her out of the room. There was a lizard like creature with grey skin waiting for them. Caspi bowed his head. “I am Jedi Master Caspi Naroo. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

The alien stared at him for a moment. “I am Khabarakh. You are a friend of Mal’ary’ush?” his head tilted slightly.

Caspi smiled and nodded. “Yes. I’m sorry that you were not expecting me, however she thought it would be best if someone stayed with Chewbacca and watched over the ship. And her children of course.”

Khabarakh looked slightly alarmed. “Children?”

Leia nodded. “Yes, I have three children. They will be staying with Chewbacca. As you requested I meet with you alone.”

Caspi turned slightly when he heard a noise and put a hand on his hip. “Jaina and Jacen where are the two of you sneaking off to?” he heard them squeal and listened to their footsteps run off. He glanced at Leia. “I’m going to go watch over them. Good luck with your meeting.” he left the room.

Caspi hated talking to people. He didn’t like being diplomatic. He was happy just sitting with the kids.

He herded the kids into the back room and had them all sit down to meditate. Leia came back in after a moment. “Caspi, I have a favor to ask of you.”

He smiled. “Of course, what do you need?”

She took a deep breath. “Chewbacca is coming with me, as is 3P0. That leaves you with the children. I would normally try and take them, however...I do not want them involved with this.”

Caspi could feel the children staring at them. He stood and clasped his hands behind his back. “If watching over your children is the task that you have set for me, then I shall gladly do as you wish. It would be an honor to watch over your padawans.”

She gave him a very grateful smile. “Thank you. Could I speak with my children for a moment?” he nodded and left the room.

Caspi took a deep breath once out of the room. How was he going to take care of three children and look out for Temis? He sighed and leaned against a wall. “Temis where are you?”


	16. Ch. 16

Teris and Jeru stared at their mother in shock. Teris felt sick. Her brother was extremely pale. “There reports have to be wrong.” he whispered. “Dad can’t have been captured. He...we need to go get him.”

Mara shook her head. “Caspi is looking for him. I’m keeping you here because the war is getting worse and I won’t risk you two as well.”

Teris dug her nails into her palms. “But dad could need our help. And you  _ promised _ we’d get to leave.”

Mara sighed. “Teris...you are your brother may be nearly adults, however you are still both very young. Your father is very strong, and if the reports are true, which Caspi is my source, then I am sure he is fine. Us going to go find him would only make his situation worse.”

Jeru bit his lip. “Dad would come for us.”

Mara nodded. “Because you couldn’t handle what he can.”

Teris growled. “Because he’s been through this before?”

Mara froze, she stared at her daughter. “What are you talking about Teris?” her voice shook slightly.

Teris brushed her hair from her eyes. “You’re always talking about how you and Dad know about war because you lived it. We’ve seen dad without his shirt.”

Jeru shuffled on his feet. “Wasn’t to hard to realize what had happened. You have some scars to.” he glanced at his sister, and could see the surprise on her face. She hadn’t thought he knew. “If dad's been taken then they’re hurting him. We should help. We’re Grey Jedi.”

Mara chewed on her sleeve. “You’re both still padawans. And your father can handle himself. If he knew the two of you were out looking for him it would ruin him. He needs to know that you are safe.”

Teris turned and walked away. Jeru watched her leave. He looked at his mom. ‘Mom…’ he spoke through the Force. ‘We know you’re worried, and we can tell you’re scared, but you can’t protect us from everything. This is a war, and whether we want to be or not, we’re involved.’ he turned and walked off. 

Teris stormed down to the second level and slipped inside of Croata’s room before anyone could notice her. She dropped onto the bed and screamed into the pillow.

“What happened?” she sat up and saw Croata watching her.

She grabbed her hair. “We can finally leave the planet and now mom is saying we  _ can’t _ . And dad…” she made a pained sound. “Master Caspi called and told her dad’s been captured.”

Croata suddenly looked very panicked. “C-captured?” he stumbled back. “He can’t-how could he-but I’m not-” he grabbed his chest and his breathing became erratic. “I have to go to him. I have to- _ Sith’s spit _ !” he screamed before covering his mouth.

Teris stared at him, her eyes wide. She didn’t know how to react. “Croata-”

He interrupted her. “Temis can’t go through torture without me. I’m his protection. I’ve always been there for him. He  _ needs _ me. He’s so fragile. I can’t let him go through this, not alone.” his voice was shaking and he looked like he was crying.

Without thinking. Teris hugged him. He felt cold, and like there was barely any weight on him. She tightened her grip, and could feel his hair on her cheek. “He’s going to be alright. He has to be.”

He hesitated before he leaned into her, hugging her back. “I only ever wanted to protect him. I only ever wanted to take away everything that caused him pain. He was  _ everything _ to me. And now I can’t do  _ anything _ for him.”

Teris tightened her grip and brought her hand up slightly so she could stroke the back of his head. “My dad will be fine. He has Caspi looking for him, and the other Jedi. They won’t leave him.”

Croata pulled away from her and rubbed his arm, he looked frightened. “I didn’t…” he shook his head and disappeared.

Teris stared at where he had been for a moment before something hit her. “Why could I touch you?”

Jeru was sitting in the middle of the Sith Library, trying to calm himself down. He’d always gone to the Sith Library, he felt it was a challenge. Calming himself in the middle of this storm.

Something in the Force caught his attention. He jumped up and turned quickly, his lightsaber ignited. A young man stood behind him. He had light brown hair, with black eyes, and Jeru felt like he knew him.

He smiled. “You must be Jeru. Your sister has told me so much about you.”

Jeru didn’t lower his weapon. “Who are you?” he looked him up and down quickly. “You’re Yioian, but I’ve never seen you before.”

The man hummed. “I suppose what they say is true, there is a smart twin.” he walked over and held out his hand. “Croata. Force ghost.”

Jeru hesitated a moment before he lowered his weapon and put it back on his belt. “I’d shake your hand, but you know.” he shrugged.

Croata tilted his head. “While your sister has your father’s temperament, you seem to have his wit.”

Jeru wasn’t used to people talking like that. “What do you want? Why are you here?”

Croata watched him. Jeru was much more defensive than his sister, he had his mother’s survival instincts. Not very trusting, yet still… “I died here. I recently let myself be seen, and because I have been worried about to many people knowing about me, I have only allowed your sister to see me. I was not expecting you to be here.”

Jeru looked him up and down. “Why my sister?”

Croata looked at the Sith Holocrons. “I met her the night you were hurt. I am sorry, I did not realize how hurt you were, or I would have gone with you instead of staying with her.”

A year, his sister had kept this from him for a year. “Why haven’t you shown yourself to me, to my mother?”

Croata hummed. “I...I did not show myself to you because I was frightened you would tell your mother. As for my reasonings...your mother never liked me. She said she did, she said she…” he paused. “But she was lying. She couldn’t possibly. She loves your father, and after I died they tried to forget about me. If she knew I were here, she’d either try and make me leave, or she’d find a way to hide me away.”

Jeru tilted his head, studying him. “Why?”

Croata scowled slightly. “You’re a curious little pup.”

Jeru raised an eyebrow. “And you’re a Force ghost who looks solid and only appeared after my dad left. I have no reason to trust you. Mom and dad have mentioned  _ nothing _ of anyone dying here.”

Croata was suddenly right in front of him. “You can’t really believe that they’ve told you everything.”

Jeru stared at him. “Then tell me your side.”

Caspi sat with Anakin, both of them meditating. He could sense the young boys agitation. “You are upset.”

Anakin sighed. “I was just thinking about the other Jedi at the Temple. I heard them talking...people are worried that I’ll turnout like my namesake.”

Caspi snorted. “You are your own person, you make your own choices and follow your own path. From what Temis has told me, your mother is more like Skywalker than anyone else. And she isn’t evil, is she?”

Anakin smiled. “No, thank you Master Naroo.” he bowed his head and started to relax.

Jaina slipped into the room. “Master Naroo, Jacen and I are having trouble with our forms. Would you mind helping us?”

He stood and smiled. “Of course. Please excuse me Padawan.” he turned and followed Jaina out of the room. 

Her twin was waiting for them, messing with his lightsaber. He smiled slightly. “Master Naroo.” he bowed his head.

Caspi focused on each of them, he frowned when he tried to focus on the vibrations. The ship was causing him problems. He shook his head. “I shall try my best to help the two of you.”

Jacen looked at his twin before he shifted his weight. “We actually wanted to talk to you, without our baby brother hearing.”

Caspi sighed. “I’m not sure how much I can tell you. I don’t know much about the situation.”

Jaina took a deep breath. “First, why do you think they want us? Why not our cousin?”

“Or are they after Ben as well and we just haven’t been told?” Jacen sounded worried.

Caspi was quiet for a moment, trying to think of something to see. “The Sith want the three of you, because you are young and easily manipulated. I think...I think they either assume Ben is to well protected, or...they are after Luke as well and think that Ben and Luke are a package deal.” 

Jaina glanced at her twin. “And what about mom, do you think she’s safe?”

Caspi smiled. “She has Chewbacca with her, she is as safe as she can possibly be. The two of you are too young to be as worried as you are. Calm your minds, this will all work out.”

Jacen frowned. “But how can you believe that? After everything that you have gone through.”

He sighed. “And what exactly do you know my my own story?”

Jaina shrugged. “We’ve heard things, mostly the other Jedi whispering when they think we couldn’t hear.”

“Yeah, like...you used to be a Sith apprentice.” Jacen whispered the word Sith.

Caspi sat down. “Anakin, you may come inside the room now, though I do have to tell you that listening in on others conversations is rude.”

Anakin ignored the looks on his elder siblings faces. He sat down next to Caspi. “I wanted to know if you were talking about mom.”

Jaina sighed and sat down across from them, Jacen sat next to her. Everything was quiet for a moment before Caspi let out a soft sigh. “I was born a slave.”

Temis was sitting with his back against the wall, humming and tapping his fingers against the ground. “I wonder if Master Jui felt like this, when he was trapped inside of the Temple.”

Orian hummed, he was sitting next to him. “Master Jui still had the Force. He was able to take his mind away from...these things.”

Avery was sleeping, curled up in the corner. They had been left alone for the past three days, though none of them wanted to sleep unless they knew it was safe, so they kept sleeping in shifts.

Temis closed his eyes. “Do you remember your Inje ceremony?”

Orian frowned. “You were already Sheezy by then.”

Temis opened his eyes. “I still went. Mom was so proud, you got the story of Dalia.”

Orian smiled. “She started crying, when we realized what story I had earned.” he shook his head. “I do not remember you being there.”

“I hid, as I did with our other brothers ceremonies. I would come up through the trees, and curl up on a roof, staring up at the stars. Or what I could see of them.” he chuckled. “With so many trees, it was always so difficult.”

Orian pushed away from the wall. “Temis...Why did you go Sith? Lurian says it is because we left you alone, but that cannot be all of it.”

Temis sighed. “I could always hear the Sith holocrons Orian, they always called out to me. Then, as everyone kept leaving I kept wanting to stop it and they got louder. Then...Mara left, and my heart shattered. I loved her, and she was suddenly gone. I wanted the pain to go away, and the Jedi way didn’t help. But revenge did. I thought if I could just...destroy  _ everyone _ , then I wouldn’t have to feel so much.”

Orian shook his head. “Mother always said you were more gifted in the Force than we could understand. Do you really feel the war that strongly?”

He nodded. “It’s why I slept by the holocrons, they would drown out the rest of the world.” he sighed. “I’m sorry I dragged you into this. You shouldn’t have been forced into Ivt’ifa, you don’t even think of me as your brother.”

“Lurian asked me to join the Gray Jedi as a favor to him. I am the only one of our brothers not married. Tarvis, and Asha both have wives, even if they went off to different villages. Lurian had to become Ywveen...and I was just, floating.” he shook his head. “I knew he only asked me so I could watch over you. And I said yes anyway, even though I was so...angry with you.”

“You have every right to be angry. I betrayed our very  _ core _ by turning to the Dark Side.” he ran his hand through his hair. “I shouldn’t have been hiding at the Temple. I never should have tried to go inside behind the Juvvu.”

Orian chuckled slightly. “You wouldn’t have been you if you hadn’t. I don’t remember how many times mom sent one of us to go collect you from the Temple. Moment you learned how to walk you would wander off.”

Avery groaned and they both stilled, looking at him. He blinked a few times before sitting up. “Any changes.”

“Nothing to report pilot, you can go back to bed if you need more rest.” Orian smiled slightly.

Avery shook his head. “No, I’m good. What are we talking about?”

Temis shrugged. “Our childhood. Got any good stories?”

Avery shook his head. “Not really, my parents were in the rebellion. I was a kid when the Empire fell.”

Orian wrinkled his nose. “How old are you?”

Avery chuckled. “I’m twenty-five, if you have to know.” his face fell. “Twenty-five, and I’m going to die.”

Temis growled. “No one is going to die. I bet you my wife is on her way right now. She’ll tear this ship apart with nothing but her mind, it will be beautiful.”

“It’s been months.” Avery whispered.

“We were on a mission, they probably waited for our report to be late by at least a month before they started to worry. By then I’m sure Grand Admiral Blue had moved his ship, so now they're looking for us.” Temis shrugged. “They’ll find us.”

Avery took a deep breath. “And if they don’t?”

Orian hummed. “Then we find our own way off of this ship. It can’t be that hard. My brother and I can still fight, though it will be slightly difficult without the Force. If we get you a blaster, I’m sure we could get to an escape pod, or a small ship.”

Avery nodded. “You’re right I just...this is hard.”

Temis chuckled. “Oh, you want hard? Let me tell you all about my time with the Emperor. That makes this look like a vacation. A terrible vacation that I would ask for my credits back if I really went on, but a vacation nonetheless.”

Orian rolled his eyes. “How about I tell the story of Dalia? I think we’ve earned it.”

“You’d share your story with us?” Temis knew that while everyone knew the stories, it was very rare for the Inje given that story to tell it themselves. It was a piece of them and if they shared the story, it was them claiming you were worth of a piece of them.

“I might as well share it with someone.” he took a deep breath and started to speak.


	17. Ch. 17

Mara had the Temple on lockdown. Everyone was searching every floor, going through every room. Jeru had been missing for three days. She’d gone through the jungle, looking for any sign of him, and Lurian had contacted other villages to be on the lookout.

Teris kept going through the jungle, day after day going through the trees. She kept telling her mother she had a feeling Jeru was in the jungle. Mara would join her on her searches, looking for him well into the night.

Dar was searching through the fourth floor, when he found the tunnel entrance opened inside of the last cell. He hesitantly slipped inside, freezing when it closed behind him.

“Man I’m going to start asking Mara to pay me. Nothing is worth this haunted terror.” he grumbled, marching down the tunnel.

A torch lit on the wall, making Dar jump and curse in several languages. Several other torches lit, following down the tunnel. Dar could tell that they were old, and hadn't been used in some time.

“Okay, whatever ghost is here, why don’t you just show yourself? We can talk this out.” nothing answered him.

Taking a deep breath he walked down the tunnel, lightly touching the walls. He could feel the echo of fear, with an undercurrent of hope. The Yioians escape tunnels, their first taste of freedom.

Natural light came from the front of him, and he could see the tunnel exit. He rushed, stumbling slightly. He remembered these caves, had almost died here, healed and reconnected with the Force here.

And now, he’d found Jeru here. They boy was lying on his side, half inside of the river. He was sopping wet, not moving. “Jeru!”

Dar ran over to him, grabbing him and dragging him from the water. “Jeru? Kid? Come on, speak to me.” he reached out to the Force.

Jeru started coughing and shaking. “Uncle Dar?” he blinked up at him. “What happened? Where am I?”

“Shh, kid hold on. I’m going to get you back inside.” he glanced back and noticed all the torches were out. He knew something was wrong, the kid hadn’t called him uncle since he was little.

Lifting the boy in his arms he headed out of caves. He was an hour or two from the Temple. His comm was on his wrist, wiggling slightly he managed to get Jeru held close enough for warmth, and his comm in his hand.

“Mara? I found him.” he called her.

“Oh Force where is he? Is he hurt? Do you need me to come get you?” she was panicking through the comm.

“I have him, we’re leaving the caves. You can come with medical supplies and a warm blanket, if you want to be useful.” he heard her start yelling and cut off the connection. She would be there soon.

Mara was chewing on her sleeve as she watched C7-B4 walk around her son, checking on his vitals. Teris was sitting next to him, holding tightly his hand. The rest of him was wrapped under a thermal blanket.

“Aside from being wet from the river, he is in excellent health. I cannot find anything wrong with him.” C7-B4 looked at Mara.

Mara frowned. “Then why won’t he wake up? He hasn’t said anything since Dar found him.”

Dar shook his head. “He might be tired Mara.”

Teris hummed, she had her eyes closed. “He’s...quiet, even in the Force. I can feel him, but his mind is shielded from me.” she frowned. “He’s never done that before.”

Mara took a deep breath, she didn’t want to leave her son’s side, however she needed to find out what happened. “Dar, you and I are going to go search the caves for any signs. No one is to leave the Temple without permission.” she turned and swept from the room.

Dar sighed. “Keep trying to talk to him, he might listen to you.” he quickly chased after Mara.

Teris looked at her brother, holding onto his hand. “Jeru? Please wake up. I’m worried about you.”

A faint feeling over their bond before Jeru groaned and she could feel his light pain. “What happened?” he reached up and lightly touched his head. “Uncle Dar?”

Teris moved quickly so he could see her. “Jeru? Jeru it’s me.” she smiled.

Jeru’s eyes went wide and he shot up in panic. His breathing quickened and C7-B4 tried to calm him, rushing over. Once Jeru was sedated, he went to go see if Mara had left yet.

Croata appeared. “You found him. I am pleased. I heard him off in the caves-”

“When?” Teris snapped at him.

“I...this morning. I was in the cell, where we met, when I heard noises I called out and heard his voice. But not what was said. I then heard Master Dar coming and led him down the tunnel. I cannot go down the tunnel.” he frowned. 

Teris shook her head. “I’m sorry. I just...he was missing. I was so worried. And now he...I don’t know what’s wrong. He was so frightened when he woke up.”

Croata stepped towards the bed. “May I?” he reached out a hand towards Jeru.

Teris nodded. “Please if you think you can help him.”

Croata sat on the bed and placed his hand on Jeru’s forehead. “I could teach you how to do this. I could teach you how to help him and heal him. To keep him safe so this doesn’t happen again.”

Teris hesitated. “I…” she loved her brother, her twin. He was her whole world. “Can I think for a few days? Just until he’s well?”

Croata hummed. “I won’t be able to do this all the time. Not while other people are here.” he carded his fingers through Jeru’s hair, smiling when he could actually feel it,  _ move _ it.

Teris took a deep breath. “Alright, teach me.”

Caspi jumped up when Leia burst into the room. He had known she was back, and was going to give her a moment with her children, though she seemed...upset. “Slaves! The Empire kept them as slaves!”

Caspi frowned, noticing when Chewbacca came into the room. “What do you mean slaves?”

“They have worked for the Emperor since the Clone Wars. He’s lied to them, keeping them under his thumb.” she shook her head. “Thrawn's ship came, so we had to leave.”

Caspi went still. “His ship? Did you feel anything from Temis?”

Leia paused. She’d been so worked up over the Noghri that she had forgotten about looking for Temis. “No...I’m sorry. But Caspi, his whole ship is just...dead to the Force. If he’s on the ship he’s being hidden.”

His face fell. “Ah…” he messed with his hands. “How did you mission go? Are they still trying to kill you?”

She shook her head. “No, they said they’ll help. But we didn’t get a chance to talk about how they would help. We need to get back.”

Caspi let out a soft sigh before he nodded. “Of course. You’re children have done well during this time. I...I feel as if you should speak with Anakin, there are rumors around the New Republic that are hurting him.”

She frowned. “ That he’ll turn out like his grandfather.”

“I sense nothing dark inside of him. I also recently told your children of my past...and of Temis. You may wish to speak to them of that as well. If you find you cannot be...delicate, I would wait and let Master Luke do it.” he knew her children responded better to Luke’s lessons.

Leia sighed, running a hand through her hair. “I...yes you’re right.” she shook her head. “We need to get back.”

Luke hugged her when he saw them. “Leia.” 

Han nudged him out of the way and held her tight before grabbing his kids. He held them even tighter, whispering in their ears.

Caspi watched as Luke and Leia started to talk about the Noghri, and Luke mentioned the cloning facility on Wayland.

Mara Jade walked over and stood by his side. “I know you are worried, though we will find Temis. If we attack Wayland, Thrawn will come to us.”

He sighed. “He’s been with them for almost a year. Who is to say if he is still alive, or even Temis anymore.”

Mara Jade placed a hand on his arm. “Why don’t you go sit with the Grey Jedi? I’m sure they could use some support right now. Without Temis...there isn’t a lot of love for the Grey Jedi, and he was taking the brunt of the attack.”

Caspi sniffed. “At least when Temis comes back, they’ll finally be able to recognize how much he does for them.”

She smiled. “That’s right, and they’ll forgive him. I’ll have Ben show you where they are staying.” she turned and called her son over.

Caspi smiled. “Padawan Ben, it had been a few weeks. I hope your training has been going well.”

He nodded. “I’ve been training with mom, or dad, depending on who’s here. And sometimes I’ll go train with the Grey Jedi. Mostly Lightsaber stuff.”

Caspi smiled. “I’m sure they enjoy the time with you. Do you think you could show me where they are?”

Ben grinned. “Of course. They’d love to see you.” he grabbed Caspi’s sleeve and pulled him down the hall.

Caspi smiled as he followed him, feeling his fingers brush against his wrist every few seconds. “Young Ben, may I ask why you are holding onto me?”

Ben flushed. “Oh, well I know Master Temis does it. And the Grey Jedi were talking about how you liked it, because you can’t see.”

“Thank you.” he wasn’t used to people paying that much attention to him.

Caspi knew that the Grey Jedi were still sent out on missions, and that Mara was being commed now if they needed help with anything. But it was different to see them, to feel how tired and even scared they were.

One of them jumped up. “Master Caspi, any word on Temis or Orian?”

Caspi shook his head and looked at Ben. “Thank you young one. I am sorry to cut our time short, however this is not for small ears.”

Ben huffed. “Yeah, mom says that a lot.” he huffed and bowed his head. “Have a pleasant day Master Naroo.”

Caspi listened to him leave the room before he let out a breath. “I have felt nothing from Temis. Grand Admiral Thrawn's ship has been seen a few times, though General Organa-Solo says that it is a dead area to the Force.”

“That must mean he still has him, and that they are still alive.” one of them shouted.

Caspi smiled. “I know Temis is alive. He cares to much about all of us, and his family to leave us without a goodbye.”

“Did you hear about the Dreadnaught ship? And his attack on Coruscant?” one of them whispered.

Caspi had, Luke and Leia had been speaking of it. He frowned. “They are thinking of attacking Wayland.”

“We should help. All we’ve been doing is talking to people.” another complained.

Caspi shook his head. “We will help if they ask. For now...I ask that you stay here. If this attack on Wayland works, we may have a chance to save Temis and the others. I will need all of you for this.”

“Of course Master Naroo.” they all bowed their heads as they spoke.

Caspi smiled. “Temis would be proud of all of you.”

Luke rushed into the room. “Caspi the attack on Wayland is happening. We need to speak with you.”

Caspi nodded and quickly followed him. He hoped that Temis was alright.

Temis curled in on himself, gagging and dry heaving. Grand Admiral Thrawn stood above him. “Captain Pellaeon. Why have we stopped?”

An older man with short blond hair and brown eyes, stepped forward. “The status report says he has reached his limit, it stopped automatically.”

Temis coughed and tried to keep himself off of the floor, his arms shaking from holding him up. He whimpered and dropped. “Croata.” he whispered.

Grand Admiral Thrawn sighed. “Take him back, I am sure his brother will be missing him.” he turned to walk off.

Temis growled. “Hey!” the man paused. “C’baoth, the false Jedi. Where is he?” he was used to seeing him whenever he was brought out.

“I believe he is speaking with Luke Skywalker. As they are both on Wayland.” he chuckled. “I’m sure it will be an interesting conversation.”

Temis jumped up to attack him, but two guards grabbed him. He gagged again and went limp in their arms, coughing and dry heaving.

Captain Pellaeon glared at the guards. “Bring him to his cell. Immediately.”

“Sir! Wayland is destroyed! Sir we’re receiving word that the Noghri were seen!” people started shouting, alarms were going off.

Grand Admiral Thrawn turned quickly, before going still, a knife sticking out of him. Rukh was standing in front of him. Rukh smiled before disappearing, the guards holding Temis dropped.

Grand Admiral Thrawn slowly sank down, his eyes wide. “But...it was so artistically done.”

Temis scrambled to his feet and ran. He could hear people shouting and flinched when a blaster hit hear his head. His vision was blurry, and he felt sick, but he kept running unto he reached the cell.

Running into the guard he ripped off their helmet and smashed their head into the ground before jumping up and throwing open the door. “Orian, Avery let’s go!”

Orian jumped up and grabbed Avery. “Come on.” they ran out of the cell. He grabbed the blaster off of their guard and handed it to Avery. “What happened?”

“Thrawn's bodyguard just killed him.” the alarms were still going off. “We need to get to the escape pods, before this ship retreats.”

Avery managed to keep up as they started running. “What makes you think they’ll retreat?” he kept a tight hold on the blaster.

“Their leader just died, What would you do?” he gasped and scrambled back, stormtroopers flooding the hall he’d almost turned into.

Orian grabbed his arm. “Ivt let me take point. I spent my free time wandering the New Republic ships.”

Temis nodded and ran his hand through his hair. “Yeah, I have no idea where I’m going.” he chuckled slightly.

Orian peeked around the corner and nodded to both of them, getting them to follow as he took off at a jog.

The halls were a confusing mess of stormtroopers, crew, and random halls. They fell back and would go around at every chance whenever they ran into stormtroopers. They’d almost been hit a few times, and Avery had a blaster burn on his arm.

Temis wiggled his toes as they hesitated. “Orian?”

“It’s this way.” he gave a sharp nod and they ran down another hall. Orian cursed when they ended up in the hanger.

“I can make this work!” Avery nodded to a shuttle. “Come on everyone get in.” he glanced around before making a run for it.

They chased after him. Orian ducked back as Avery started messing with a few wires, trying to get the ramp to lower. “Avery blaster!”  
Avery tossed it back and Temis looked around for a weapon when he heard shots. Stormtroopers. “What do they even want from us anymore?”

“How about our heads?” Avery laughed.

Temis stopped. “Avery, how long will this take you?”

“A few more minutes?” he glanced back at him. “Why?”

“Leave the moment this ramp lowers.” he went to run off.

“Where are you going?” Orian grabbed him.

“I can’t lose my lightsaber, and it’s somewhere on this ship. I think they were near our cells. I’ll come right back.” his lightsaber was his very being, he’d held on to it through everything.

“No way, I’ll do it! Ivt’ifa, remember!” Orian passed him the blaster. “Protect Avery.” he took off at a run.

Temis was torn. Avery was their ride off, but Orian was his brother. Cursing he ducked behind a box and started to shoot back at the troopers. “You better come back.” he growled to himself.

Orian was back right as the ramp lowered. Avery dashed inside, and Temis provided cover for his brother. Orian pressed his lightsaber into his hands. “Don’t lose it again.”

Temis smiled. “I won’t Ivt.”

Orian smiled before his eyes widened. “Temis look out!” he shoved him out of the way, before flying back as the blaster bolt hit him.

Temis grabbed him and shot back, dragging him inside of the ship. The ramp raised and he sat, holding Orian, as he felt the ship take off.

The moment the ship was clear of the hanger the Force exploded back around him. Orian gasped, whimpering in pain. “I’m not sure which is worse, the wound or the Force.”

Temis could hear it, feel it, even taste it in the air around them. Orian’s pain was nearly his own pain. “I’m going to go look for a medkit. You stay right here.”

Orian grabbed him, the bolt had hit him right in the chest. His chest was burnt, the wound deep and bleeding. “Temis...Ivt...I’m sorry. I’m sorry I failed you.”

“What?” he shook his head. “When did you fail me?”

“I went to the Temple. After Mara didn’t come back. I went to welcome you home, or to stay with you. And I...I felt the darkness inside of the Temple and I left you there.” Orian shook his head. “I ran instead of helping you and I failed you in Ivt’ifa.”

“No, no you didn’t. You got me my lightsaber back. And you just saved my life. You’re the best big brother ever.” he tried to stand but Orian wouldn’t let him go. “Orian please.”

“A medkit isn’t going to help Temis.” he closed his eyes and relaxed. “Etch Tvw Ivf. I love you little brother.” he stopped breathing.

Temis screamed.


	18. Ch. 18

Teris  could feel something dark growing inside of her, but it didn’t feel wrong, just different. She was sitting with Jeru, it had been a few days since he woke up screaming. “You really don’t remember anything?”

He shook his head. “Last thing I remember is mom telling us about dad.” he flinched. “Any news?”

She shook her head. “No, nothing. You were missing for three days. How do you just...miss three days?”

“I don’t know.” he rubbed his forehead. Every since he’d woken up, he’d kept his mind carefully shielded.

“Jeru? I really don’t like not feeling you. Do you think you could lower your shields a bit?” she smiled.

“Can’t I have anything to myself?” he snapped at her. “My head is a mess right now and you’re not helping! All you’ve been doing is keeping secrets and ignoring me and I’m sick of it!” he was shouting. “Get out! Get  _ out _ !  _ Get out _ !” 

Teris stumbled to her feet. “What is your problem? I’m just trying to help you! All I want to do is help!”

“I don’t want your help! I never want your help again!” he jumped up and shoved her. “Just leave me alone! I wish you weren’t my twin!”

Teris stared at her twin in shock. “You...you can’t mean that.”

Jeru had tears in his eyes. He dropped back onto his bed. “I don’t know what to think anymore. Just...I need to be alone. My head...it hurts.”

Teris slowly headed for the door. “I love you Ivt.”

Jeru hesitated. “Yeah, Tvi.”

Croata was outside of the room. “He doesn’t understand, does he? How much you love him and care for him. You could show him, you could...make him.” his head tilted slightly.

Teris looked at him. “How?” she sighed and started walking. “Jeru is stubborn. Like mom.”

“Ah, but with everything I can show you, everything I’ve started to show you, it wouldn’t be that difficult. Remember how I told you about the mind?” he smiled.

“I...I don’t want to force him into anything. I want him to see.” she sniffed. “I want him to realize how much mom and Master Dar lie to us. I want him to like you. And to want to see the world, instead of just the politics.”

“You can show him.” Croata moved closer to her. “You can show him anything that you wish, expose every single lie that you have been told. Starting with the biggest one of them all.” he stepped in front of her. “I know you wanted me to wait, but I have news. And your father is taking to long.”

She frowned. “News?”

He smiled. “You’re  _ my _ daughter.”

Caspi felt it the moment Temis was alive in the Force. Every Force sensitive heard it when he screamed only an hour later.

Caspi raced with the Grey Jedi to where he felt Temis, trying to get Dar’s old ship to go faster.  He jumped when he came out of hyperspace, nearly nose to nose with an Imperial shuttle. They were hailed. “New Republic ship, this is Avery. We are friendly.”

Caspi hit the comm. “Where is Temis? Is he all right?” the Grey Jedi crowded around him.

Temis’s voice came through the comm, it reflected the sadness that the ship seemed to be dripping. “Caspi? I knew you’d come for me. I...Caspi I want to go home.”

“Let’s get your ship locked onto ours and you can join us over where.” Caspi quickly moved to get everything ready.

He froze when Temis spoke again. “Orian is dead.” The Grey Jedi all went still, looking at each other in shock and horror. “He died to save me. Ivt’ifa. I don’t want it. I want him back Caspi. I don’t want this.” he started sobbing.

Caspi took a deep breath. “Avery, can you help me set all of this up?”

Once Temis, Avery, and the body of Orian were onboard the ship, Caspi grabbed Temis and hugged him tightly. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

Temis hugged him back and they sank to the ground. “He died pushing me out of the way. I would have died but he saved me. And he...he went and got my lightsaber for me.”

Avery watched the Grey Jedi as they knelt by Orian’s body, whispering to him. He slowly went to the pilot's seat and started charting their trip back to the fleet.

Temis was sobbing in Caspi’s arms. “He thought he failed me. I...I told him he didn’t. I told him he was the best and that I loved him but I had so many words and not all of them could get out.”

One of the Grey Jedi stood, and the others all moved, grabbing Orian they brought him back to another room. None of them bothered Caspi and Temis.

Caspi shushed him and rubbed his back, sending him calming feelings through the Force. “He knows you love him Temis.”

Temis pulled away and wiped at his eyes. “I just...I want my wife and kids. I need to go home.”

Caspi nodded. “We’re going to stop by the fleet first, to drop off Avery, and get both of you checked over. Then we’ll take you home.”

Temis nodded. “Yeah...and I can call Mara. All I want to do is hear her.”

Caspi stood and quickly walked to the pilot's chair. He smiled when he noticed Avery. “You should be resting.”

“Sorry sir, but I’d rather just get home. We can do all the medical stuff once we’re back.” he didn’t look at him.

Caspi hummed, grabbing onto the seat when they entered hyperspace. “If that is how you feel, I will leave you. Though if you are in any pain, this ship does have a military grade medkit.”

Avery rubbed his shoulder. “Pain is kind of my very state right now.”

Caspi could feel it, the pain from both Temis and Avery, leaking through the Force. He gently placed a hand on Avery’s arm before he went back to Temis. 

He found him sitting by Orian, who was lying on one of the beds. The other Grey Jedi around them. Temis had his eyes closed. “I’m sorry I couldn’t bring him home.”

“It wasn’t your job to. He died during Ivt’ifa, his soul can rest easy inside of the Force.” a Yioian sat next to him. 

Temis leaned into them. “He...I should have been watching, I should have seen it coming. We were being shot at and I let my guard down. I didn’t expect them to flank us.”

“Don’t worry, they’ll get what’s coming to them. Master Skywalker and his sister are leading an attack on Wayland, right now.” everyone smiled.

Temis opened his eyes. “Grand Admiral Thrawn is dead.” the whole room froze. “I saw it, his bodyguard killed him. I...I think he helped me to, but I was so sick...I still don’t feel well.”

Caspi walked over and knelt down. “You need rest Temis. You were held for months, tortured for months.”

Temis looked at him. “You’re right. I think...I think I’ll meditate. I need to become one with the Force again. I’ve been separated from it for far too long.” he settled in and closed his eyes.

The Grey Jedi carried Orian from the ship when they landed, people were watching, quiet. Avery came down the ramp after them, and a younger man ran towards him, crying as he grabbed him. 

Avery hugged him tightly and led him down the ramp, chuckling when he started dragging him towards medical. He leaned on him, relaxing.

Caspi was holding tightly to Temis, letting him lean on him. Luke rushed over. “Temis, you’re alright.”

Temis smiled slightly. “If by alright you mean I didn’t go Sith, yes. If you mean alright as in healthy, well I’ve thrown up twice so.” he chuckled.

Luke shook his head. “But you’re alive. We were worried about you. Mara has been calling every day to ask for news.”

Temis frowned. “Calling? The kids should be old enough to leave now. They should be here.”

Caspi shook his head. “Mara didn’t want to expose them to the war. With us losing, and you missing, she decided it would be better to keep the kids planetside.”

Temis hummed. “I want to call her.”

“Medical first.” Leia smiled. “We’re glad to have you home.”

Mon Mothma walked over. “Temis.” everyone froze, looking at her. “I am sorry about your brother.”

Temis scowled. “Yeah, right. Of course you are.” he shook his head. “Listen, this war is great and all, but it’s over now. So I’m going to get some medical attention, then take my Grey Jedi and go home.”

“Over? And how is the war over?” her eyes narrowed slightly.

“You mean you haven’t heard? Thrawn is dead. Saw it with my own eyes.” Temis looked at Luke. “What about C’baoth? He was working for Thrawn. What happened to him?”

Luke lowered his eyes. “He’s gone.”

Temis gave a sharp nod. “Good.” he tried to start walking again, but hissed in pain. “Should have taken that stretcher.”

Caspi supported his weight. “I could still go get you one.”

“No. No just...get me to medical, and get me a way to call my wife.” he let Caspi lead him to medical and dropped onto the bed once they reached it.

He hummed as the droid scanned him and started looking over his wounds. Caspi brought him a communicator and he lay back with his eyes closed, listening to it ring.

“Caspi? I thought you were on a mission with Leia.” Mara sounded so tired, like she’d been crying.

“Have you been crying?” was she hurt?

“Temis?” her voice broke.

“Yeah, Caspi just rescued me. I...Orian didn’t make it, but the pilot and I did. I’m in medical right now, but then I’m on my way home.” he smiled.

Mara started crying. “Temis oh Force I was so worried. I need you to come home right now. Jeru went missing for three days, he doesn’t remember anything about where he was. I can feel something in his mind. And Temis Sith Holocrons are going missing.”

Temis opened his eyes. “Jeru disappeared, and sith holocrons are gone?” he felt cold.

“I don’t want to think it's him but he won’t let me in. He even got into a fight with Teris. Temis he woke up the first time screaming. He was terrified.” she was sobbing, and sounded scared.

“I’m on my way. Keep a close eye on him and lock the library. I’ll be home soon and we’ll talk to him.” his son...no he couldn’t. It had to be something else.

Mara sniffed. “I love you. I’ll see you soon.”

It had been a week since Jeru woke up, he never saw his sister anymore, and his mom rarely let him be alone. He was sitting in his room, the door locked, trying to meditate. 

He’d been told his dad would be home soon. He didn’t understand what was going on, but he did know his dad would make it better. He could always make things better.

Taking a deep breath he tried to focus on his missing three days. He knew, the same way he knew he was left handed, that he had made himself forget these days. Now he just had to find out why, what had happened.

The last thing he remembered was telling his mom to try and trust them, that it was  _ war _ , she couldn’t keep them safe forever. Then...nothing. He’d walked off and it was like the rest of the day went black.

But he knew himself, he knew that he had been upset. He’d want to meditate, to help him calm down. Where would he go?

The blackness in his mind lifted slightly, and he saw Sith holocrons surrounding him. Yes, the library, he liked to meditate there when he was angry. He’d found it helped him center. He was happy when his mother had given him the codes for the door.

Had he ever told Teris the codes? He’d meant to. But she was so distant, she’d been keeping things from him.

Another flicker in the dark, a man who looked familiar, telling him how his sister had known about him for a year. 

Force ghost, looked much to solid. He...they’d claimed that his parents weren’t telling him the whole truth. Which he  _ knew _ . What parents ever told their kids everything? So...Jeru had asked for his side of the story.

His eyes snapped open. “Croata.” cold dread filled him as the three days rushed through his mind.

Croata telling him how his father had been Sith, how he’d been tortured by the Emperor, how when his mother had come back, he’d killed that part of him. He spoke of how much he’d helped his father, of how he’d protected him from pain, of trying to train Caspi.

He jumped up and tried to open his door. He started hitting it. “Mom!” he screamed. “ _ Mom _ !”

Croata was still in the Temple. Croata was talking to his sister, whispering dark things into her mind. And he didn’t even have to lie to her. Their father had done that enough.

He quickly shook his head. “No, not like that. Don’t think like that.” he smacked his panic button. “MOM!” he screamed.

The door opened and he stumbled back, Teris was on the other side. She didn’t feel like his sister. Her eyes were black, matching her nails, and she felt  _ cold _ . “Jeru.”

He backed up into the room. “Teris...what’s going on? Teris you need to listen to me.”

She smiled. “Jeru...why don’t you come with me? I want to show you something.” she held out her hand.

He felt sick, but this was his twin, he couldn’t leave her alone. He couldn’t let Croata keep her. He took her hand.

Teris led him to the third floor, the dueling room. It had always been their favorite room. Croata was standing in the middle of the room, looking bored.

Jeru narrowed his eyes. “Croata.”

He smiled. “I’m happy you remember our time together. I was worried after you ran off. If you hadn’t run into the jungle they would have found you sooner.”

Jeru held tightly to his sister's hand. “Teris you need to stay away from him.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Why? He’s the only one who’s been telling me the truth. He says that he  _ is _ dad.” she let go of his hand, stepping away.

“He told me that to, he...but Teris there has to be an explanation, dad will be home soon. He can explain all of this.” he was weary around Croata.

“No, no he’ll just tell us more lies.” she held tightly to her lightsaber. Jeru realized he didn’t have his own. “But you don’t lie to me.” she smiled at him. “So you can come with me. We can be happy, Croata can teach us and we won’t have to deal with lies ever again.”

“Croata is a Sheezy.” Jeru could feel this down to his very core.

“So was dad.” she glared at him. “Jeru aren’t you tired of this? Of mom locking us up. She locked you in your room for crying out loud!”

He looked away. “I...she had to have a reason. I can’t..Teris you shouldn’t be listening to him. You need to come with me. We’ll tell mom-”

“No!” She shouted. “Why don’t you understand? You’re my twin you’re supposed to get it!”

Croata hummed. “He has too much Mara in him. She always loved the Juvvu more than the Sheezy. Always condemns me while praising Temis. Like he didn’t turn dark before creating me.”

Teris looked at her twin. “Please come with me. We can start over, he can teach us so much.” she held out her hand.

This time Jeru stepped away. “I can’t. Please don’t ask me to choose. Tvi I love you, but I can’t...look at yourself Teris. Look at what you’re turning into.”

“I thought you’d understand. But I guess Croata was right, you’re too much like mom.” she ignited her lightsaber. “I’m sorry it had to be this way.” 

Jeru screamed when she attacked him.


	19. Ch.19

Temis and Caspi arrived home and knew immediately something was wrong. Temis shivered. “It feels...dark.” his eyes widened. “Mara.” he took off through the trees, the cold growing the closer he got to the Temple.

Caspi went to the village, to see if they knew anything about what was going on. The Grey Jedi followed him. 

Temis stumbled when he entered the Temple.  He could hear laughter all around him. “Mehgahn.”

She appeared in front of him. “You’re too late.”

“Where are my wife and kids?” the whole Temple felt empty. There should have been people, padawans.

“If you’re looking for the others, Mara evacuated the Temple. Her and your kids haven’t left yet.” she laughed. “But they will be soon.” she disappeared.

Temis ran, trying to find them, he quickly searched through every room, before he found his way to the fourth floor. The large training room door was opened, and he could feel the Dark Side pulsing through the Temple.

Slowly he entered the room, and froze. Mara and Jeru was on the ground, not moving, with Teris standing over them. “Teris?”

She turned and his heart stopped. “Dad.”

“Teris...what happened?” Teris was going dark. It hadn’t been Jeru stealing the sith holocrons. But...his baby girl?

“I have a few questions first. Like...who is Croata?” there was a slight laughter that followed her words, though she didn’t laugh.

“I was.” how had she found out? “I went Sith, and I chose the name Croata. Are your brother and mother okay?”

“Oh please, stop it with the subject change. You always were so gifted with that.” Temis felt sick when a younger version of himself stepped out from behind some of the training equipment.

Teris glanced at him. “They wouldn’t listen to me. I tried to show them, but they fought back. They don’t understand.”

The younger him hummed. “But I do.” he looked at Temis. “Surprised? You thought you killed me, but all you did was  _ trap _ me.”

“Croata?” this was impossible. Croata had been him. Croata wasn’t a person. Croata was just another part of his personality.

“Guessed it in one.” he carefully stepped over Jeru and looked down at Mara. “Your mother will never listen, Temis and I tried. Jeru on the other hand…”

Temis stepped forward. “Teris don’t listen to him. He’s a  _ Sith _ .”

Teris narrowed her eyes. “So were you. Were you ever going to tell us?”

“Of course I was. I just didn’t know how. Teris I’ve killed people, for fun. I didn’t know how to tell you and your brother. But I’d sworn to myself I’d tell you everything when I got back.” his baby girl…

“It’s too late, Croata’s already told me and Jeru everything. Jeru will see reason. He’ll come to understand.” she lifted her hand and her brother lifted from the ground.

Temis stepped in front of her. “No Teris. You can’t leave.”

Her eyes narrowed and she lit her lightsaber. “Are you going to stop me?”

Memories flashed through his mind, Mara and him fighting, him losing control and hurting her. He could see it in his daughters eyes, she’d lose control and hurt him to. “Please Teris. Just listen to me. I love you, and I am so sorry.”

Croata walked over to her. “She’s too much like me Temis. You seemed to forget, they are,  _ our _ children. I was there with you.”

He shook his head. “No, no  _ she’s mine _ .” Croata couldn’t taint her that way. He couldn’t have her. “Teris please nothing about him is good. I created him to help me get rid of everything good inside of me. Please baby girl.”

Jeru groaned and Teris dropped him in surprise. He hissed and blinked, sitting up. “Dad?” he gasped and tried to get up.

Teris put her lightsaber in front of him. “No, you can’t leave me.”

He groaned. “Teris...this isn’t you. You have to let me go. I don’t...I’m not a Sith.”

Her eyes narrowed. “You...you…” she shouted and slashed out at him. Temis tackled her, making her scream, but Jeru screamed louder.

She’d hit right where his neck met shoulder, and he was screaming, crying as he held it. Temis jumped up and ran to him. “Jeru!”

Teris stared at him in shock. “I…”

Croata knelt next to her. “If you want to leave, you have to do it now. He will live, and now he will remember. He will see you.”

Teris jumped up and ran.

Temis picked up his son and turned to walk to medical. Croata was in front of him. “Teris is gone, and because of her, I can leave as well. You will not be seeing either of us again.”

“I will never stop looking for her.” Temis growled.

Croata chuckled. “I would expect nothing less. Though do be careful about that anger.” he laughed and disappeared.

Temis lifted Mara with the Force and walked with both of them to the medial room.

Caspi gasped when he saw the ship leave. Dar jumped up. “Whoa wait a minute that shouldn’t be leaving.”

“We need to get to the Temple.” he could feel the darkness coming from it, and he could feel the sadness.

“Kriff...Mara thinks Jeru might be Sith.” Dar ran his hand through his hair. “Honestly I was suspecting Teris.”

“Why?” Caspi and him started rushing towards the Temple.

“She’s been hanging out alone a lot lately, and I found her sneaking out of Temis’s old room a few times.” Dar had never quite gotten the hang of the vibrations, and he stumbled slightly as they ran.

“Why did you leave the Temple? I know it was evacuated, but shouldn’t you have helped out Mara?” Dar had told him that it was evacuated after that darkness swallowed the Temple, followed by laughter.

“She put me in charge of getting the padawans out, I couldn’t just let them go through the jungle alone.” he started cursing. “I hate running.”

They reached the Temple and ran inside. Caspi grabbed Dar. “This way.” he could feel something coming from the medical room.

Temis was sitting on one of the beds, sobbing. Jeru was lying on another, with a bandage on his neck, and Mara was sitting on a third, staring at the wall.

Dar rushed over to her. “Mara what happened?”

She didn’t answer. Temis glanced up at him. “Teris went Sith. Turns out, Croata isn’t as dead as we thought. I...him…” he shook his head. “ _ It _ corrupted her. She attacked Jeru, he’ll have a scar.”

“Teris loves Jeru.” Caspi looked at the sleeping boy.

Mara spoke. “He’s too much like me.” her voice broke. “He kept trying to pull her back and she attack him, just like Temis used to attack me.” she reached up and lightly touched her arm, making Temis flinch.

Dar leaned against the bed. “We have to go get her. We can’t leave her with some creepy Temis Force ghost thing.”

Temis snorted. “I doubt he’ll hurt her. He just wanted to turn her.”

Dar glared at him. “And how do you know?”

“He sees Teris as his daughter.” Mara cried as Temis said this. “Teris is his future, his immortality. He won’t do anything to break her, no more than he already has.”

Mara started sobbing. “My baby girl. My sweet baby girl.”

Temis sighed and shook his head. “She took one of our ships. It shouldn’t be that hard to track. And Croata is me. I just...have to think like him.” a shiver went down his spine at the thought.

Caspi shook his head. “What if that’s what he wants? What if he wants you to go Sith again so he can be a part of your life again?”

“I won’t go Sith. I have a reason to stay on the straight path.” he looked at Jeru. “Force I hope he can forgive her.”

Dar was rubbing Mara’s back. “Mara kept forgiving you. I’m sure he can find it within him to forgive his sister.”

Caspi took a deep breath. “What...what do we do now? What about the Temple, and Luke and everything else?”

Temis sighed and leaned back. “The Temple will reopen. We have to many padawans to even think about closing. We have to keep moving like everything is normal. Dar, you’ll be in charge of the Temple. Mara and I will look for Teris.”

Dar nodded. “What about Jeru?”

Temis looked at his son. “He’s old enough to leave, but I’m going to try and talk him into staying. His sister wants him by her side, and I don’t know if his will is as strong as his mother's.”

Mara slowly shook her head. “I could see it, when I first found them. He was starting to give into her. He loves her to much to want to leave her alone. He might give up everything just to be with her.”

Temis nodded. “Then we keep him here.”


	20. Epilogue (Age 20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of book two!!! I uploaded the last two chapters, so if you're reading this directly after eighteen, you need to go back. Thank all of you for reading and sticking with this. There is a third a final one, though with everything going on in life I don't know when I'll be able to post it. Or even write it. Not that I haven't started it, it's just stalled at six pages. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.

Jeru fixed the scarf covering his face, easily slipping through the crowded market. He was on Tatooine, his feet wrapped in bandages to protect him from the hot desert sands. It was noon, the twin suns beating down on him.

Quietly, he walked through the market, easily avoiding the people walking through the crowd. None of them looked at him, none of them noticed as he slipped past. Shopkeepers didn’t try and stop him.

Walking into the Cantina he sat down at the bar, slowly unraveling his scarf. A few people glanced at him as he folded the scarf, setting it next to him on the bar. He shifted his weight, the blaster on his hip suddenly clear to the crowd, they all looked away.

Ordering a drink he turned and leaned back against the bar, looking out over the crowd. A man glared at him. “What are you looking at scum?”

Jeru smiled slightly as he sipped at his drink. “I’m looking for a bounty hunter, goes by the name Saydith.”

The whole room froze, going still as the name was spoken. It was as if the air itself had stilled. Even the music had stopped.

Jeru hummed and took another sip of his drink. He kicked his feet out slightly, wiggling his toes against the floor.

A few people scattered, heading out the door, when they heard a glass being set down. A male Duros, with blue green skin and red eyes, pushed up from his corner booth. He wore all black, with a hat pulled down to hide most of his face.

He walked over and dropped down into the seat next to Jeru. “People around here know not to say that name. Brings to much attention to them.”

Jeru smiled, not looking over at him. “Maybe I’m looking for attention.” He frowned when he noticed his drink was gone.

“What’s a kid doing looking for a bounty hunter? Mommy send you out to do her dirty work?” the man growled.

Jeru turned in his seat and set his glass on the bar. “I heard some rumors, led me to him.” he smirked. “Or should I say you?”

“I don’t take jobs from kids.” Saydith narrowed his eyes.

Jeru shrugged. “I could have paid well, guess I’ll have to continue my search elsewhere.” he grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around his neck, standing he stretched. “Know anyone that wants to make a few hundred thousand credits?”

Saydith glared at him. “You don’t have that kind of money.”

Jeru smirked. “How would you know?” he shrugged. “Doesn’t matter, I’m sure word will get around.” he winked towards the people still left and headed for the door.

“What are you looking for anyway kid?” Saydith called after him.

Jeru turned and looked at him. “It’s a need to know mission. And since this isn’t your mission, you don’t need to know.” he pulled the scarf over his nose and headed out of the Cantina.

He didn’t walk far before Saydith caught up with him. “People don’t just summon me, then walk out on me.”

“You said you didn’t take jobs from kids.” Jeru kept walking.

“What’s a kid like you even doing out here on your own?” Saydith questioned.

Memories floated through his mind. His sister attacking him, his parents fighting, disappearing. No word for months. Finally just...giving up on them ever coming home. Sneaking out in the middle of the night with nothing but a note and a promise to call if he found anything.

“What’s a bounty hunter like you doing caring about a kid like me?” he side stepped a man who almost walked straight into him.

Saydith watched for a few minutes, noticing how people’s eyes slid right over the kid, people didn’t bother moving when they walked near him. “I’ll take the job on one condition. Why can no one see you?”

Jeru smirked, only noticeable by the slight crinkle of one of his eyes. “Ah, you noticed, very few people I talk with do. You’re perfect for this job.” he hummed. “It’s a gift I have, people tend to not notice me when I don’t want them to.”

It was an answer, but not the one Saydith wanted. He growled slightly. “Alright, what’s the job I’m perfect for?”

Jeru stopped walking, staring at Saydith he pulled down his scarf and tilted his head. “Help me find Darth Arva.”

  
  


The End

 


End file.
